Sept jours pour une éternité
by Elyanne
Summary: La 3080ème Convention Vampirique du Monde se tient dans la propriété des Volturi, en Italie. Tous se retrouvent, se rencontrent. C'est ainsi qu'il l'aperçut vivante, Vampire. Il aura alors Sept jours pour la reconquérir, Sept jours au nom de l'éternité.
1. Prologue

_Dans mon commencement est ma fin et dans ma fin mon commencement. _

_[Thomas Stearns Eliot]_

« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots. Ce fut le paroxysme de mes maux. Il s'en était allé, sans réelle explication mise à part ne plus m'aimer. Comment le retenir ? Comment retenir l'essence même de votre vie lorsque cette dernière ne demande qu'à s'éloigner ? Qu'à vous omettre ? A vous rayer comme un mauvais calcul, une bête manipulation, une piètre syntaxe. Il s'en était là, me laissant patauger dans ce flou de sentiments, de contradictions. Comme si son départ démembrait mon existence. Comme s'il possédait l'ultime clé des rouages de ma vie.

Et si mes larmes avaient cessés de se déverser, c'était uniquement parce que maintenant je ne le pouvais plus. Uniquement parce que, s'il pensait me protéger, m'éloigner de son monde en m'abandonnant, Edward s'était lourdement trompé. Si ce n'était son venin qui coulait en moi, c'était celui d'un autre. D'un inconnu. D'un vagabond.

Edward Cullen fut mon premier amour. Il fut celui qui m'apprit que la métempsycose existait, que les chimères avaient de plus belles apparences. Il fut celui qui me fit comprendre que le monde n'était pas celui que je connaissais ou du moins qu'on m'avait fait connaître. Il fut celui qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel pour y admirer les plus doux nuages. Il fut ma dose quotidienne d'héroïne. A deux, nos ténèbres étaient devenues Soleil. Nous étions les deux moitiés d'un tout. Il était ce _sumbolon_ dont parlait Platon.

Et j'avais cru que je n'y survivrai pas, que ma vie était si intrinsèquement liée à la sienne que dès l'instant où je le perdrai, je périrai. Et pourtant la vie avait poursuit son court aussi indifférente à ma douleur. Et j'avais dû apprendre à la dompter. J'avais dû apprendre à m'y habituer. Et si aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pleurer Edward, cela n'empêchait qu'un chaos sans nom avait ravagé mon cœur, le marquant à jamais dans chaque fibre de mon être.

Et qu'à chaque crépuscule, une pointe de douleur secouait ce cœur pétrifié.

J'avais dû refaire ma vie, j'avais dû me reconstruire.

Si un jour, je revoyais Edward, je lui dirais qu'il avait eu tort. Que les vampires avaient bien une âme car « la douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps » (Publius Syrus). Et vu l'ampleur de cette douleur que j'avais dû supporter, mon âme devait être bien grande. Et le temps, qui m'avait paru filer, s'égrenait, s'étendait. Et dans mon épreuve, je n'avais qu'une seule compagnie. Mon époux : Daniel.


	2. Reconnaissance

_L'amour est une connaissance qui conduit l'amoureuse, ou l'amoureux, au-delà de lui-même et de l'objet de son sentiment. _

_[Marcelle Sauvageot]_

Le jour se levait, inondant de sa douce clarté la blanche chambre, permettant au parquet de rayonner, au mur de s'éveiller et à ma peau de s'illuminer. C'était comme si ma peau avait des joyaux pour composant, comme si à chacun de mes mouvements, une mélodieuse harmonie de couleur s'élevait, dansant, virevoltant sur chaque meuble, chaque mur, chaque planche. Il s'agissait d'une splendeur vampirique dont je ne pouvais me lasser. Et pourtant j'étais depuis si longtemps habitué à cela. Depuis moins d'un siècle. Je ne me souvenais nullement de ma transformation. C'était comme si un voile opaque s'interposait entre ce que j'avais été et ce que j'étais devenue. Et ce que j'avais été tendait à ne plus être. Chaque jour, j'oubliais un peu plus passé, les plus infimes détails. Le temps était dans le domaine des souvenirs mon plus grand ennemi. Et pourtant, un souvenir ou du moins un protagoniste de mes souvenirs, demeurait intact. Son image, sa voix, son toucher…Tout cela demeurait. Tout cela demeurerait. Et puisqu'il était l'acteur principal de mon passé, je revoyais nos instants. Comme si je les revivais. Et je savais que cela ne me mènerait à rien. Un jour prochain, il faudra qu'il quitte mes pensées, qu'un autre les hante.

Je sentis ses lèvres caresser mon épaule, chercher mon cou, titiller mon lobe. Une main experte se mit à dessiner le galbe de ma hanche, l'embonpoint de mes seins, la perfection de mon corps. Et je savourai ce contact en m'appuyant sur cet autre. Cet ami. Mon époux.

_Où te mènent tes pensées ?

Cette phrase, un autre me l'avait tant de fois posé. Un autre en avait été obsédé. Edward et Daniel étaient radicalement différents. En certains points du moins. Daniel était fougueux, drôle, irréfléchi, insouciant tout en étant responsable, exubérant, démonstratif. Il était un Peter Pan des temps modernes.

Edward avait toujours été une sorte de Janus. Deux facettes. Assez mystérieux, parfois froid et distant, parfois passionné et insouciant. Son amour pour moi (s'il avait réellement existé) le poussait constamment à s'omettre pour mon bien-être. Bien que mon bien-être passait par sa présence. Et bien qu'ils soient tout deux, antagonistes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher parfois de revoir Edward en Daniel. De revoir ses boucles rousses remplacer la chevelure brune de mon époux, de contempler ses yeux topazes à la place des prunelles purpurines de mon mari. Oui Daniel était…différent d'Edward dans de nombreux domaines. Si j'avais toujours eu à fréquenter de gentils vampires, végétariens et d'une vertu sans faille, Daniel était un peu l'exception. J'étais transformée depuis quelques années, lorsque je l'avais rencontré. J'errais sur le territoire américain, sans réel but, ne pouvant revoir ce qui avait constitué mon passé de peur de les…tuer. Je n'avais que très peu de remembrances de ma transformation si ce n'était ce feu qui m'avait ravagé de l'intérieur, me paralysant totalement. Le froid qui avait semblé gélifier le moindre atome de mon être mais surtout la douleur…Constante. Immuable. Edward n'avait pas eu tort de ce côté-là. Et j'avais dû vivre cela, seule. Je m'étais toujours demandée cependant, pourquoi la personne, enfin le vampire, qui m'avait transformé ne m'avait tué. Qu'est-ce qui en moi l'y avait empêché ? J'étais vide à l'époque, vide depuis déjà quelques mois. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait retiré tout envie de poursuivre son acte ?

Lorsque j'avais su ce que j'étais devenue, je m'étais fait la promesse de toujours suivre les principes de Carlisle, même si je ne le reverrais jamais. En sa mémoire. En celle d'Edward. Au nom de cette famille à laquelle j'avais cru un jour appartenir. J'avais faillit cependant. Une fois. Et c'était ce jour-là que Daniel avait pénétré dans ma vie, enfin dans mon éternité. C'était lors d'une partie de chasse solitaire, comme d'ordinaire. J'avais du apprendre seule les ficelles de ce passe-temps, et je trouvais ne pas m'en être assez mal tiré. Lorsque j'avais sentit cette odeur. Cette splendide odeur, délicieuse, suintant d'innocence. Je l'avais alors suivi…Inconsciente de ce qui allait suivre. Ce n'était qu'une enfant d'une dizaine d'année qui avait eu le malheur de se perdre dans ces bois. Un minuscule être, pas encore femme qui espérait de l'aide. Ses larmes pures enflammèrent ma gorge, et elle n'eut le temps de s'enquérir de mon aide, que je lui brisais le cou. J'entendais encore son hurlement parfois. Lorsque j'avais eu terminé de la vider de son sang, j'étais dégoutée, horrifiée de ce que j'avais osé faire à une si innocente créature. Je m'étais alors mise à courir, à fuir ce que j'étais. Un monstre, hurlant ma rage, déversant mes sanglots silencieux, me frappant le torse dans l'espoir de tout faire sortir. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Ce fut à non loin de Juneau que je rencontrais pour la première fois de mon existence vampirique, un des miens. J'avais bien sûr était méfiante, j'avais connu Laurent, James et Victoria, je savais que tout nomade n'était fréquentable. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, faisant ressortir magnifiquement sa peau d'albâtre, ses traits étaient détendus, et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Un dieu tout aussi divin que l'avait été Edward, un douloureux poignard dans un cœur déjà mort. Lorsque j'avais vu ses yeux, aussi rouge que la substance qu'il consommait, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'émettre un grondement. Il n'avait bronché, se contentant de me jauger, de me toiser. Comme s'il tentait de me déchiffrer. Je me rappelais m'être demandée s'il avait lui aussi un pouvoir. Télépathe peut-être ? Un qui saurait lire ce qu'il n'avait jamais su lire ? Au bout d'un long moment, il se permit d'approcher, me tendant une main ferme et déterminée. Et le sérieux remplaça l'amusement sur ses traits. Comme si l'insouciance, en me voyant, prenait la fuite.

_Parfois, nous ne pouvons nous contrôler. C'est dans notre nature.

J'avais été si surprise qu'il ait de suite compris, que l'idée qu'il soit télépathe me parut tout indiqué. Comprenant sûrement mon ébahissement, il consentit à me donner quelques explications, baissant sa main que je n'avais serrée.

_Vos yeux sont de nature dorée, vous êtes donc une végétarienne. Cependant à cet instant, j'y vois une note de pourpre. Soupçon écarlate d'une erreur sur un océan de pureté. Je perçois également votre envie de hurler. Signe que vous vous en voulez. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Nous sommes en quelque sorte des animaux…Et parfois cette bestialité se manifeste, à notre grand damne.

Revoir la jeune fillette, la sentir sous mes doigts, j'en frissonnai. Si seulement j'avais su me contrôler. Je devais y arriver. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre. Je voulais être digne des Cullens même si cela n'avait plus d'importance, pour moi cela en avait.

_Vous êtes un néophyte, n'est-il ?

J'acquiesçai, inconsciente sous le poids de la culpabilité, de ce qui se disait. Son odeur se rapprocha légèrement, mettant mes sens en alerte. J'étais si consciente de tout. Le vampirisme décuplait toutes mes capacités. Ma réflexion, mes envies, mes sens, mes besoins et mes désirs. Son index caressa ma mâchoire, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Depuis Edward, nul homme ne m'avait touché. Et je ne voulais surtout pas que cela commence. Il ne se démonta pas, et continua son contact. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise de ce manque de courtoisie. Mais devait admettre que cela était réconfortant, agréable même. Il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille. Edward le faisait si souvent. Edward le faisait constamment.

_Consentiriez-vous à me suivre ?

Je niai farouchement. Je n'irai nulle part avec un inconnu, vampire ou pas. J'attirai assez la malchance pour ne pas la provoquer. Sa main descendit sur mon cou, me rapprochant doucement de sa personne, et son odeur devint plus forte à mes narines. Un mélange de Sureau et de réglisse mais en plus boisé. Ses yeux fourragèrent les miens de manière si persuasive. J'étais envoutée par son regard, par sa voix.

_Vous avez peur, vous êtes prudente et réfléchie. Vous savez exactement comment je vis, votre grondement me le prouve. Vous savez ce que je suis. Et je vois votre souffrance presqu'autant que j'entends la mienne. Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer. Nous étions destinés à hurler tout deux en silence. Consentiriez-vous à partager mon éternité sans aucune obligation d'engagement, vous seriez libre de vous en aller?

Aussi improbable et absurde que cela pouvait paraître, j'avais accepté. Ce qui avait été l'acte le plus irréfléchi que j'avais eu à commettre. Mais quelque chose en moi lui avait fait confiance. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais su déterminer. Et mon éternité se vit bouleversé par son arrivé. Il me permit de partager sa vie, sans rien demander en retour. Jamais, il ne chercha à comprendre d'où je venais, ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'alors. Il s'occupa de moi, se contentant d'être là. Et il devint mon meilleur ami. Mon confident. L'autre moitié de moi-même. J'en fus de même pour lui. Le protégeant de sa douleur, le reconstruisant pas à pas, me reconstruisant de surcroît. Et notre éternité s'éclaira. Nous étions dans une même bulle, donnant à l'autre la force nécessaire pour se relever. Sous mon impulsion, il devint avocat, fréquenta du monde, des vampires, se fit un nom. Et sous impulsion, je revivais.

L'amitié qui nous lia, se transforma peu à peu en un amour profond. Daniel se mit à me courtiser, à espérer quelque chose de moi. Mon amour. Mais j'aimais toujours Edward, je l'aimerais toujours. Et si j'avais consentit à être sa compagne, son épouse, il savait parfaitement qu'un autre occuperait toujours mes pensées. Toujours et à jamais.

Son étreinte se resserra, signe de sa tension. Il détestait me voir si silencieuse. Pour lui cela n'était que le signe de l'existence d'un autre. Un autre qui continuait à me hanter. Je saisis son visage tendrement et m'emparai de ses lèvres. Le rassurer. Il avait tant fait. Tant donné pour moi. Il m'avait réappris à sourire et cela n'avait aucune sorte de prix, si ce n'était mon éternel reconnaissance. Il y mit tant de fougue. Tant d'amour.

_Je revivais juste notre première rencontre.

Il se détendit brusquement, partit d'un grand rire. Il m'avait un jour avoué qu'il évitait d'ordinaire, d'aborder ainsi les jeunes femmes. Mais j'étais si détruite. Il avait trouvé comme un écho à sa douleur en moi. Avec le temps, je m'étais rendue compte que Daniel n'était pas l'homme qui m'avait abordé en cette journée. Il était plus insouciant, moins grave. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère ou teigneux. Il était une sorte de boute-en-train. Selon lui, c'était moi qui l'avais rendu ainsi. J'en étais ravie. Ravie d'avoir pu lui donner autant qu'il m'eût donné. Je caressai son torse, me blottissant contre lui, me laissant bercer par sa respiration. J'aimais cette sensation de protection entre ses bras. Cette sensation qu'il était ce rempart dont j'avais besoin. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans ma chevelure, pensivement.

_Parfois, tes pensées te mènent dans un monde bien éloigné de moi. Et constamment, cette peur me tenaille. Cette peur que tu y demeures, m'empêchant de ce fait ton accès.

Je déposai un baiser sur son torse avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Il souriait toujours. Mais je connaissais parfaitement mon époux. Derrière ce sourire, tant de sentiments se reflétaient. Et toujours cette peur de me voir m'en aller.

_Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je te le promets Daniel.

Il s'empara tendrement de mes lèvres, scellant à jamais ma promesse. Non, jamais je ne quitterai mon meilleur ami.


	3. Amore Mio

_Un baiser, qu'est-ce ? Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, un point rose qu'on met sur le i du verbe aimer ; c'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille. [Edmond Rostand]_

D'un coup de crayon, j'affinai le trait de son visage, la droiture de son nez, le dessin de ses yeux et la gravité de son front. J'asservis ses émotions sous l'encre sacrée de ma plume. Il prenait vie, il prenait du relief. Et j'aurais presque cru croire qu'il était près de moi. J'adoucis ses lèvres, insistant sur quelques plis, m'attardant sur leur fine ligne. J'ajoutai une fossette, et vis se former sous mes doigts, son sourire en coin. Après toutes ses années, je n'avais jamais pu oublier cette perfection qui m'était si chère. Après toutes ses années, j'étais encore capable de retracer la somptuosité de son visage. Mes souvenirs ne lui portaient sûrement pas assez justice. Néanmoins, suffisamment pour que mon cœur hurle de nouveau de toute son âme. Je redéfinis les boucles de sa chevelure dans laquelle mes doigts avaient tant de fois fourragés. Remarquant au passage, la boucle rebelle qui descendit sur son cou, celle qui chatouillait ma joue lorsque je me blottissais contre lui. Contre son cœur. Je terminai en caressant tendrement de mon stylo sa tempe, assujettissant sa joue à ma poigne. Je pouvais encore le dessiner. Je pouvais encore parfaitement l'imaginer. Soulevant le portrait, je le contemplai un court instant, juste assez pour que mon cœur ne s'en plaigne, que ma poitrine ne proteste. J'allumai alors une flamme et incendiai ce portrait. Ce souvenir. Laissant retomber dans la poubelle de mon présent, les cendres de mon passé. A chaque poussière cendrée qui déviait de sa trajectoire, j'appréciai sa courbure, et me fis la réflexion que quoique je puisse tenter. La présence d'Edward demeurerait. Telles ses minuscules cendres, il se déposerait sur l'œuvre qu'était mon présent bonheur particule par particule, jusqu'à m'achever totalement. Un vampire n'était immortel que s'il n'avait jamais aimé. La damnation d'un vampire venait de cette passion folle qui étreignait si suavement les humains désespérés, les forçant à souhaiter une éternité de douleur à un présent d'agonie, si convaincu que le temps saurait apaiser toutes les douleurs. Qu'ils étaient naïfs ! Le temps n'apaisait rien. Au contraire, il enflammait tout.

Je contemplai encore quelques instants, ses traits se consumaient. Je ne pouvais le laisser vivre dans cette pièce. Je ne pouvais le laisser inspirer mon air, contempler mon Moi le plus intime. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser exister. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il n'était plus censé exister. Qu'il n'était plus censé vivre là ! En moi. L'âcre odeur de fumée embruma mes sens, comme son odeur l'avait jadis fait. Je quittais alors les lieux, comme à chaque fois, souhaitant omettre ma trahison. Mon éternelle infidélité. Epouse de l'un, amante spirituelle de l'autre. Je ne pouvais y remédier. J'avais tant tenté. Je m'emparai du panier à linge, avant de me rendre dans le jardin. Nous habitions un splendide cottage. Intime, convivial. J'avais littéralement craqué dessus. Et en bon époux, Daniel s'était empressé de me l'offrir. Nous n'avions aucun voisin, aucune âme pour perturber notre quiétude. Après notre alliance, quelques décennies plus tôt, Daniel avait trouvé un travail à Larissa. Mais la grande ville ne me tentait pas. Je souhaitais une sorte de calme. Un autre Forks en somme. Il avait donc décidé de choisir cette plaine pour domicile et y avait construit cette demeure en mon honneur, la nommant ainsi « Bella Cuore ». Le cœur de Bella.

Les parents de Daniel, enfin ses feus parents étaient italiens. Et cela faisait deux siècles que Daniel ne les avait vu. La dernière fois qu'il avait étreint sa mère, sourit à son père était juste avant de prendre un avion, appareil nouvellement inventé, pour Sao Paolo. Là où devait avoir lieu une importante réception en l'honneur du mariage de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais pu arriver à bon port. Son avion avait craché sur les côtes africaines. Et c'était agonisant qu'un autochtone l'avait « sauvé ». Sans réellement comprendre qu'il le condamnait. Il s'était donc exilé quelques années en Afrique avant de retourner au Nord, espérant y revoir ses parents. Il ne put que les apercevoir, conscient qu'il était devenu l'ultime prédateur. La dernière image qu'il avait d'eux, avait-il un soir terminé, était celle de son père prenant tendrement sa mère dans ses bras et déposant sur son front un doux baiser. Elle lui avait sourit, bien qu'une légère tristesse obscurcissait ses traits puis avait caressé une mèche de sa chevelure blanche.

_Tout ce qui m'avait importé à l'instant, c'était qu'ils soient heureux, qu'importe où j'étais. Qu'importe ce que je devenais. Ils étaient ma _Famiglia. Mia preciosa. _

La façon qu'il avait de vénérer m'avait profondément touché, m'avait également rappelé la douleur que j'avais ressentit à la perspective de ne plus jamais revoir Charlie, René. Après de longues et infructueuses recherches, j'avais appris que Charlie nous avait quitté quelques années après l'annonce de ma disparition. De chagrin ? De douleur ? Je m'étais haïe d'avoir ainsi ignoré mon père. D'avoir ainsi provoqué sa mort. Car j'en étais certaine, j'avais tué mon père. Daniel avait supporté mes silencieux sanglots durant des mois, se coupant du monde, ignorant les appels de ses clients, de ses amis. Il disait que tant que cette douleur me ravageait, elle continuerait à faire écho en lui. Comme si nos deux corps ne faisaient qu'un.

Quant à René, elle le rejoignit bien plus tard, heureuse d'avoir vu ses petits enfants. Car oui, elle avait été mère après ma mort. Elle avait donné vie à un splendide jeune homme. Evan qui engendra des enfants, qui engendrèrent des enfants…Tout cela alors que je demeurai intacte, contemplant les restes de génération s'éteindre, d'autres se levaient.

La vie s'était poursuit, inlassable. Et j'avais toujours la maudite impression d'avoir été laissé en retrait, d'avoir été jeté hors du temps. Si Daniel n'était là, j'aurais pu croire n'être rien qu'une âme. N'être rien de plus qu'un esprit sur cette Terre.

J'étendis mon linge, de manière si banale. J'aimais me croire humaine. J'aimais croire encore qu'un cœur battait en moi. J'avais ce que j'avais toujours souhaité l'éternité. Mais je ne l'avais souhaité que pour Edward, depuis longtemps, je m'étais forcée à trouver une autre raison de m'éterniser en ce monde. Et je continuais à traquer cette raison d'exister. Jetant un coup d'œil au cottage, je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Il n'était pas bien grand, plus chalet que Villa. Et pourtant, je l'adorais. Il n'y avait que deux étages, mais cela nous suffisait. Il était si claire, de longues baies vitrés s'étalant de tout côté. La maison du Soleil. C'était à cela que je l'avais comparé la première que j'y avais pénétré. Un immense jardin l'entourait, que je prenais tant de plaisir à entretenir. Que je prenais tant de temps à soigner. M'occupant de chaque plante tel un enfant. Ces enfants que je n'aurais jamais.

Son odeur me parvint. Douce à mes narines, délicate à mes sens. Je ne me retournai cependant pas, attendant son étreinte. J'adorais retrouver son toucher. Il me réconfortait. Je déposai sur la ligne le dernier vêtement avant de sentir ses bras m'entourer avec sa coutumière fougue. Son nez fourragea mon cou, y déposant de tendres et impétueux baisers. Je m'en délectai. Daniel était si suave. A chacun de ses gestes, il me faisait sentir plus importante. Plus précieuse.

__Amore moi, Mi sei mancato ! _(Mon amour, tu m'as manqué)

Je souris. Sa voix était si mélodieuse, chantant plus les mots que les prononçant et y déposant une note d'émotion. J'aurais pu demeurer des heures à l'entendre converser, uniquement pour entendre sa voix. Elle était grave, profonde et lente. Sous les tournures italiennes, elle revêtait une sorte de voix spectrale, voluptueuse et envoûtante. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je déposai sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Il grogna avant de s'en emparer avidement. Je retins un rire. Il embrassait divinement bien. Et pourtant à l'instant ce n'était pas son visage que j'imaginais. Ce n'était pas ses lèvres que je goûtais tendrement. C'étaient celles d'un autre. J'étais écœurée de ma personne mais ne pouvant changer cela. Ne pouvait omettre cela. Il me souleva d'un bras avant de m'entraîner jusqu'à notre cottage sous mes éclats de rire. Je savais parfaitement où il me menait. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il attendait.

Il avait été très difficile au début de notre alliance pour lui de me toucher. J'étais si effrayée qu'un autre homme me touche, qu'un autre homme me procure le plaisir qu'Edward m'avait une nuit procuré que je l'avais rejeté. Que je lui avais intimé de s'éloigner. Mais il avait été si patient, si présent. Que cette répugnance avait laissé place à une acceptation. J'appartenais à Daniel. Et si une nuit Edward avait été le premier à caresser mes courbes, à provoquer mes gémissements, s'il fut le premier à qui je m'étais donnée, Daniel avait été depuis lors l'unique en droit de posséder mon corps.

Nous nous étions unis dans une vieille église très peu fréquentée. La nef était quelque peu brisée et les vitraux usés par le temps. Des ronces avaient envahis l'autel et de vagues restes de statues hantaient encore les lieux, espérant encore quelques fidèles pour les glorifier. Et pourtant malgré l'aspect assez miteux des lieux, les graviers s'échappant des colonnes et même la partie manquante d'un des murs de l'enceinte, j'avais trouvé l'endroit fabuleux. La lune se reflétait dans chacun des vitraux, s'illuminant, fascinant. Une nouvelle lune. Ses lueurs dansèrent sur ma peau alors que j'avançais lentement vers mon fiancé. Un prêtre nous avait permit d'être lié, ignorant de notre nature. Et c'était donc sous les envieuses étoiles, les mirifiques rayons lunaires mais surtout devant la grâce divine que j'avais lié ma vie à celle de Daniel. Nul n'était présent, si ce n'était nous. Ma tenue de noce s'était résumée à une simple robe blanche en tuile légère alors qu'une couronne de fleurs reposait sur le sommet de la tête. Aucun falbala. Une union des plus simples. Comme l'avait été notre mariage, notre amitié, notre quotidien. Nous étions un couple simple. D'un amour complexe.  
Alors qu'il caressait mon dos nu, je contemplai ses traits, ravie de les revoir. Sa présence m'était si agréable.

_Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Murmurai-je.

_Longue. Banale.

Comme d'ordinaire. Daniel s'attendait à ce qu'une météorite tombe dans son bureau, contenant une affaire intraitable. Il se plaignait souvent des jérémiades humains, de leurs affaires superficielles, futiles, vides de sens. Il avait même songé à composer une encyclopédie des plus stupides cas auxquels il avait eu à faire.

_Et toi qu'as-tu fait durant mon absence ?

_Juste quelques croquis.

J'ignorais toujours quoi faire de mon éternité. Il m'avait donc fallut un passe-temps. Le dessin m'avait parut un excellent exutoire et je m'étais révélée assez douée dans ce domaine, fait si rare. Daniel m'avait alors fournit tous les outils dont j'avais besoin. Il m'avait permit de m'émanciper. De m'ouvrir. Il m'aidait à guérir.

_Me permettras-tu un jour de les contempler ?

Jamais il n'avait été autorisé à les admirer, pour la simple et bonne raison que en ces lieux, beaucoup de mon passé se démarquait. Chacune de mes peintures était composée d'un élément de Bella Swan. Car dans cette salle, j'étais Bella Swan, la banale humaine délaissée et abandonnée par un somptueux vampire. Alors qu'à ses côtés, et aux yeux du monde, j'étais devenue Bella Morandini, la sublime épouse de l'illustre Daniel Morandini. L'un des avocats les plus côtés d'Europe. Et ce n'était pas tant sa gloire qui faisait son charme. Ce qu'il valait dépassait ce qu'il était. J'étais heureuse pour mon meilleur ami presqu'autant que je l'étais pour mon époux. Cependant ce dernier ne devait jamais connaître Bella Swan. Il s'agissait de la partie dominante de mon Moi. Une partie qui l'achèvera sûrement.

_Un jour sûrement.

Il opina, guère convaincu avant de rependre délicatement possession de mes lèvres. Pour se rassurer, se convaincre que j'étais toujours là. Il se retira tout aussi vivement me surprenant grandement.

_J'avais omis un détail d'importance. As-tu déjà entendu parlé de l'illustre Convention Vampirique des Volturi ?

J'avais entendu parler des Volturi. Il y a de cela fort longtemps. Dans une époque différente. Une époque où Edward me comptait son amour. Un amour inconditionnel. Prêt à se tuer pour demeurer à mes côtés. Que ce temps paraissait loin ! Que ce temps me semblait illusoire ! Je connaissais les Volturi. Car à l'époque ils m'avaient semblé être la seule raison de craindre la perte d'Edward.

_Une Convention ?

_C'est une tradition idiote à dire vrai. Je ne m'y suis rendu qu'une fois. Il s'agit d'une Convention où les Volturi, monarchie vampirique, accueillent dans leur cité de Volterra, les vampires du monde entier, de tout continent, en vue d'un rapprochement. Un peu comme un rassemblement de bêtes pour mieux les dresser. Elle a lieu une fois par siècle. Et pour ne pas se mettre les Volturi à dos, il est préférable de s'y rendre.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette Convention. Et pourtant, j'avais vécu un an au sein d'une famille vampirique. Peut-être était-ce cela justement ? Je n'avais passé qu'une année en leur compagnie. Tant de choses m'avaient été sûrement cachés. Tant de choses m'avaient sûrement été niés. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que je n'avais sûrement jamais été considéré réellement comme l'un des leurs. Daniel glissa un doigt sous mon menton, m'intimant d'affronter son regard.

_Ils n'ont sûrement pas jugés cela important de t'en informer. Ce n'est qu'un banquet vampirique se déroulant durant une semaine, pour amuser, et faire valoir les droits de cette monarchie.

_Nous devons donc y aller ?

Voir d'autres vampires ne me dérangeait pas en soi ? Mais se pouvait-il qu'ils soient en ces lieux ? Qu'ils soient eux aussi invités ? Qu'ils soient eux aussi de la partie ? Dans ce cas, je ne voulais absolument pas m'y rendre. Les revoir serait bien trop dur ?

__Mio Angelo, _nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous y rendre s'y cela te déplait. _Mio cuore, _tu sais très bien que seul ton bien-être m'importe.

Je me blottis contre lui. Le forcer à rester pourrait attirer les foudres de cette monarchie. Surtout que Daniel commençait à être important. Il était donc nécessaire qu'il s'y rende, pour appuyer son influence. Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire faillir par pure égoïsme. Et puis, peut-être ne viendraient-ils pas ? Et même s'ils y étaient, j'allais devoir être capable. Capable de les affronter au nom de Daniel. Au nom de notre alliance. Peut-être serait-ce l'occasion rêvé de prouver à Daniel, combien il comptait à mes yeux. De lui montrer que j'étais prête à oublier Edward Cullen. Même si cela me paraissait invraisemblable.

_Très bien. Nous irons dans ce cas.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front avant de plonger son visage contre mon cou. Et là au creux de mon oreille, il me prouva que j'avais raison de faire cela. Pour mon meilleur ami. Mon époux.

__Ti amo_

Puis il ajouta tendrement, lentement.

__Sei tutta la mia vita_ (Tu es toute ma vie)

Je retins un gémissement. Non pas cela. Pas maintenant. Etais-ce un prolepse de ce qui nous attendait ? J'avais l'horrible pressentiment que cette innocente phrase ne venait que m'avertir d'un plus funeste destin. Car un autre l'avait prononcé. Il y a un siècle, ce fut la preuve d'un autre amour. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout recommence constamment ? Et j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. A Daniel. A moi. A nous.


	4. Une unique étreinte

Le château était immense, et d'une magnificence que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de contempler de toute mon existence, aussi bien humaine que vampire. J'eus la sublime impression de faire un bond dans le passé en voyant les splendides tourelles s'élevant bien hautes dans le ciel ocre de ce crépuscule. Tout semblait être façonné dans du bronze et les gargantuesques grilles semblaient menacer de leur aura tout importun. L'édifice principal dominait comme rappelant que dans tout cet artifice de somptuosité, le rôle de cette monarchie n'était pas qu'ostentation. Des gargouilles aux regards méfiants jetaient un coup d'œil avide aux êtres qui jonchaient la cour. Etais-ce ainsi dans le passé ? A l'époque de la Princesse de Clèves, de l'illustre Henry IV ou de cette chère Marie Stuart. Et les courtisans commençaient à affluer. Magnifiques, divins. Avais-je déjà vu de si beaux êtres ? De très nombreuses fois mais le danger qui me guettait en leur présence effaçait tout sentiment d'admiration. Mais à présent, j'étais l'une des leurs, j'étais vampire et je partageais le monde de ces Immortels. De toute contrée, de toute région, de toute origine, de toute coutume, ils défilèrent sous mes yeux, parfois solitaires comme lassés de cette vie de vices et de péchés. Parfois en couple, comme décidant qu'il était préférable de souffrir à deux que d'agoniser seul. Leurs prunelles pourpres, signe de leur monstruosité contrastaient avec les miennes, pures topazes. Et en contemplant ces êtres, je me rendis compte du sacrifice que j'avais commis pour une famille qui avait tant compté. J'étais seule parmi ces êtres à arborer telle teinte. Une légère appréhension se saisit de mes entrailles. Je me sentais soudain bien trop différente de tout ce monde et regrettais presque d'être venue. Comme ressentant mon angoisse, il passait un bras autour de mes hanches, déposant au passage un baiser sur ma tempe. Je lui souris, rassemblant un soupçon de courage. Jetant un dernier regard alentour, je me laissais entraîner vers les hautes portes en bois. Là un étrange être nous attendait. Sa peau d'albâtre semblait comme parcheminée, défrichable. Elle semblait si fragile, si friable. Ses gestes lents et mesurés semblaient ceux d'un vieillard dont les jours étaient comptés tandis que la facétie de ses traits brossait le portrait d'un individu pubère. Cet étrange contraste me fascina chez cet être. Sa longue chevelure brune semblait si vivante, si vigoureuse. Et lorsque ses yeux, d'un rouge bordeaux effrayant, se posèrent sur moi, je compris d'où lui venait telle stature, d'où se dégageait cette aura de puissance. On aurait dit une fenêtre sur l'âme. Et de suite l'étonnement puis l'intérêt vint déformer ses traits. Il tendit la main à Daniel, qui la serra délicatement, soulignant la fragilité de ce vampire avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi.

_Aurais-tu enfin trouvé l'amour mon ami ?

Daniel sourit avant de m'introduire au monarque.

_Aro, voici mon épouse Isabella Swan.

Je faillis grincer Bella, Daniel savait parfaitement oh combien, je détestais mon nom complet. Mais la présence de ce Aro m'empêcha telle audace. Il se saisit de ma main et y apposa un baiser que je sentis comme une brise sur ma main. Il demeura un instant ainsi, me contemplant de son regard avide, avant que la surprise ne s'y décèle. Je l'entendis murmurer « Intéressant » avant qu'il ne me sourit franchement.

_Enchantée douce Isabella. Je dois t'avouer cher Daniel, que je suis époustouflé par sa beauté.

Ma beauté ? Je n'avais jamais su apprécier à sa juste valeur la beauté vampirique qui me caractérisait. J'étais belle certes mais rien en moi n'était naturel. Je lui souris cependant, le remerciant de cette délicate attention.

_Etes-vous originaire de nos contrées ?

Il est vrai que mon prénom pouvait porter à controverse. Combien de fois n'avais-je pas entendu cela ? Ce n'avait été qu'une lubie de ma mère.

_Non, je suis originaire d'une bourgade de l'état de Washington, Forks.

_Forks dites-vous ? Les Cullen sont également établis en ce lieu. Peut-être les avez-vous déjà croisés ?

A la mention de cette famille, j'avais sentit les doigts de Daniel caressaient ma hanche. Un encouragement. Un soutien silencieux.

_Oui. Mais nous ne sommes plus revus depuis…un moment.

Je sentis le trou béant de mon cœur tressaillir. Même morte, je ne pouvais empêcher cette douleur de se manifester. Comment se prétendre invincible, si un souvenir était apte à vous détruire ?

_Des personnes charmantes que vous aurez l'occasion de revoir en ce lieu. Bienvenue Mme Morandini. Que ce séjour vous soit agréable.

Je me doutais que je les reverrais mais lorsqu'il prononça ces quelques mots, je dus retenir un gémissement. Cela sonnait trop comme une certitude. J'allais donc vraiment les revoir. Le revoir. Comment arriverais-je à supporter cela ? A en embrasser un tout en souhaitant que l'autre le fasse ? Pourquoi étais-je condamnée à souffrir pour Edward ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je me débarrasser de son éternel souvenir ? Il ajouta, indifférent à mon trouble.

_ Jane veux-tu bien les conduire dans leurs appartements ?

Je me tournais vers la nouvelle arrivée. Une petite androgyne à l'allure d'adolescente. Des cheveux bruns mi-longs encadraient son visage rond et insouciant. Son regard, cependant, semblait si mûre, légèrement sadique. Une vaste cape noire la recouvrait entièrement lui conférant un aspect de démon déguisé. Cette dernière se tourna vers Daniel, lui souriant un instant avant de me porter attention. Ses traits étaient légèrement tendus comme si j'étais une sorte de menace pour sa précieuse petite vie.

_Bien maître.

On aurait dit une sorte d'esclave totalement ivre de l'aura de son possesseur. J'ignorai qu'une telle dévotion était possible de nos jours. Nous arpentâmes alors le dédale de couloir de ce lieu si gigantesque. Des tableaux ornaient chaque centimètre de murs que nous traversions comme si les Volturi souhaitaient à tout jamais imprégner leur histoire en ces lieux, comme dans le monde. Des torches s'allumaient à chacun de nos pas et j'eus la furtive impression de me retrouver dans une sorte de manoir hanté. Le plafond était très haut, si haut à dire vrai que l'on n'en voyait pas la couleur. Jane avançait bien devant nous, comme souhaitant ne pas trop s'imposer. Daniel caressa ma mâchoire de son index avant de me forcer à lui faire face.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

Je savais parfaitement qu'il faisait allusion aux Cullen mais décidais de ne pas gâcher nos instants. Si j'étais ici, c'était bien pour lui prouver qu'Edward Cullen n'entraverait plus notre couple. Je fis mine de contempler les différentes statues et cadres qui m'entouraient et fut bientôt totalement subjuguée par une toile. M'y approchant lentement, j'y caressais du bout des doigts le regard tendre de cet homme qui ressemblait tant à Aro. Ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts, caressaient ses épaules alors que sa stature dominait de toute sa hauteur, la splendide jeune femme qui posait à ses côtés. Elle était si belle. De longs cheveux bruns tenus en une longue natte alors que quelques mèches encadraient son regard purpurin. Elle portait une longue robe d'un vert émeraude dont la traine semblait interminable. Son sourire trouvait écho dans celui de son compagnon dont l'uniforme n'était pas sans me rappeler celui dessinait par Jane Austen. D'un noir profond contrastant magnifiquement avec celui de sa jeune aimée. La passion qui émanait de leurs traits me mit mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression de violer leurs vies, de leur voler les rares instants qui leur restaient.

_Il s'agit de Marcus Volturi et de sa défunte épouse Didyme expliqua la dénommée Jane.

Défunte ? Le pauvre. Il avait dû être dévasté. Je ressentis un élan de sympathie à l'égard de cet homme qui avait perdu, à l'instar de mon existence, sa raison d'être là. Mes larmes se seraient échappées s'il en avait encore le droit.

_Elle fut assassinée par un Lycan.

Un loup-garou ? Cela existait également. La mort la plus effroyable qu'il fut donné de vivre. J'opinai doucement alors que Jane nous demandait de la suivre, elle avait d'autres invités à installer. Daniel ne dit rien mais je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Ma réaction avait certainement confirmée ses craintes. Je me blottis contre lui avant de l'entendre soupirer. J'en étais si désolée.

oOo

A l'instar de tout le reste, ce lieu était splendide. Mirifique. Les Volturi avaient décidément du goût. Mais surtout le goût du luxe. Tout était bien trop exhibé mais cela ne retirait en rien le charme de nos appartements. Une cheminée répandait sa chaleur à un divan qui en tirait profit. Alors qu'un bureau se tenait contre les hautes baies vitrées, je vis un splendide paysage s'étalait sous mes yeux. Une vue sur la forêt environnante mais aussi sur les hauts reliefs de Volterra. Un lac s'écoulait lentement sous notre balcon nous comptant quelques sérénades sous la fin de ce jour. Je me tournai alors vers notre lit à baldaquin tout de soie vêtu. Une soie pure, douce, d'une teinte bleue seyant parfaitement aux briques grises façonnant les murs de notre intimité. Une attention des Volturi se trouva en la présence d'une magnifique coiffeuse m'étant destinée. En dernier lieu se trouvait une large armoire en bois de Sureau, particulièrement travaillée. Les mains de Daniel se saisirent de ma taille avant qu'il ne m'allonge dans une hâte effrénée sur notre lit. Je ris doucement à sa puérilité avant de tenter de garder ma lucidité sous ses baisers.

_Daniel, nous devons nous préparer. Nos hôtes nous attendent.

_Nous ne sommes pas indispensables. Des milliers d'autres vampires sauraient nous remplacer.

Sa main se faufila sous mon corset, traçant de sublimes arabesques. Mon souffle se faisait plus heurté lorsque je compris que je devais vraiment l'arrêter, sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi-même. Je retirais doucement sa main volage de sous mon chemisier avant d'y déposer un baiser.

_Cela ne serait correcte.

Il émit un grognement mécontent avant de se lever et de me sourire d'un air carnassier. Je n'appréciais pas toujours les idées qui le traversaient lorsqu'il avait cet air.

_Que mijotes-tu ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, il m'avait soulevé, déposé sur son épaule et courut vers la salle de bain. Bien que je me débattis, il demeurait plus fort que moi et ce fut que lorsqu'il me déposa sous la douche tout habillée, actionnant la vanne que je compris ses intentions. L'eau glacée arpenta nos corps alors qu'il se saisissait fougueusement de mes lèvres.

_Je ne souhaite qu'un instant…Une unique étreinte murmura-t-il.

Je ne compris pas l'alerte de ses yeux, la peur émanant de ses gestes. Je ne compris pas le sens de ses mots. Mais surtout je ne compris nullement la tension avec laquelle il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.


	5. Il y eut un soir

Ses doigts longèrent mes bras en de délicieuses caresses, remontant lentement le long de mon épaule pour en dessiner sensuellement la courbe. Il termina sa folle aventure à la naissance de ma nuque où il noua ma robe de cérémonie. J'étais sublime. Cela n'étant que peu dire et j'en avais parfaitement conscience tout simplement, car vampire, je brillais. Je ne cessais de briller. Ma robe d'un noir sûrement envoûtant révélait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait mais son ostentation ferait son effet. Je voulais être belle, désirable en l'honneur de mon époux. Je voulais que ce soir tous le jalousasse. Y compris celui dont je me refusais de penser le nom. Mon dos était entièrement découvert ne laissant aucune pudeur à la chute des reins. Je m'en rendis parfaitement compte lorsque Daniel y avait attardé sa main. Ma toilette se terminait en une légère traine qui rendait mes jambes interminables. J'ajustais mon haut chignon, permettant à une mèche de recouvrir ma tempe avant de me saisir de mon sac à main, accessoire totalement inutile, cependant indispensable à ma tenue. Me tournant vers mon époux, je rajustais son col montrant partiellement un torse finement dessiné. Un torse que j'avais tant de fois effleuré.

_ Splendide me paraît totalement euphémique, Mio cuore.

_ Tu stesso (toi aussi) mon amour.

Il s'empara avidement de mes lèvres, y apposant ses marques, sa possession, prévenant un autre que je n'étais plus à lui. J'en avais bien trop conscience. Son regard me balaya encore une fois avant qu'il ne me propose son bras, gentleman permanent, et ne m'entraîne vers ce qui serait sûrement la pire soirée de mon existence de vampire. Une soirée où j'aurais à m'exhiber aux bras de mon époux, détenteur de mon corps, devant tous mais surtout devant le détenteur de mon cœur.

Les couloirs du château croulaient sous le poids du nombre de visiteurs le parcourant hâtifs, particulièrement euphoriques à l'idée de ce qui les attendaient. D'après les divers dires, les fêtes mondaines des frères Volturis valaient le déplacement. Mais je n'en avais que faire de ces mondanités. J'aurais souhaité demeurer à la « Bella Cuore » savourant l'unique présence de mon époux contre moi. En moi.

Les hautes portes de la salle de réception apparurent alors que Daniel se faisait héler de tout côté par nombre de l'aristocratie vampirique. J'étais vite introduite aux diverses personnalités, tentant de faire bonne impression au plaisir de Daniel.

_ Mon amour, j'aimerais de présenter à Lord Diangelton, il s'agit d'un des vampires les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne. Et de mes clients les plus aimables.

_ Votre époux est assez bon parleur. Cependant, j'aurais été fort aise qu'il m'eût introduit à vous plus tôt. Une telle beauté se devrait d'être exhibée, Daniel.

Ledit Diangelton était pittoresque. C'était le cas de le dire. Il arborait une perruque d'un gris si fade, non sans me rappeler celui de Louis XVI, et sur la même lancée, il était vêtu d'une culotte comme son altesse Bourbon ainsi qu'un vaste uniforme me rappelant à s'y méprendre ceux arborait dans l'infanterie. J'étais charmée par ces manières, mais son arrogance me laissa assez de marbre. Il devait être d'une pure lignée aristocratique et son âge devait se prévaloir dans ses gestes et ses manières. Je ne me laissais abuser par son baise main peu courtois pour une femme déjà promise. Daniel ne semblait s'en formaliser.

_ Lord Diangelton, il serait maladroit à un gentilhomme d'exhiber le seul trésor qu'il possède, l'exhiber serait le diminuer, mais plus tout, je n'aurais l'exclusif honneur d'être le seul à pouvoir le contempler. La valeur d'un trésor, monsieur, ne se résume pas aux nombres de personnes prêt à en attester, il ne vaut que l'avis du plus concerné par ce trésor pour qu'il eût une grandeur.

Je fus coite à ses mots, me tournant brusquement vers mon époux. Se pouvait-il aimer ainsi ? Et pourtant à l'instant, je n'aurais su dire ou affirmer que jamais je n'avais été aimé de la sorte car il y avait fort longtemps un autre m'avait aimé ou du moins me l'avait croire. Et l'amour qu'il m'avait porté me semblait égale à celui que me vouait Daniel. Lord Diangelton rit avant de se tourner vers un nouveau couple d'arrivants. Mon mari me traîna vers les hautes portes avant que je ne l'arrête brusquement. Il en fut surpris. Mais plus encore lorsque je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser.

_ Tu ne peux pas avouer cela à quelqu'un puis faire comme si cela était banal. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Daniel.

_ Seras-tu là pour me les apprendre ? Répliqua-t-il plus sérieux.

J'opinai fermement, alors qu'il baisait de nouveau mes lèvres d'une sensuelle manière. Je dus me rappeler du lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvions pour avoir la force de le repousser. Il ne put se départir de son sourire alors que nous pénétrions dans la salle. Un annonciateur se tenait devant les portes à l'air renfrogné. Je dus retenir une hilarité en le voyant ainsi vêtu. J'ignorais que nous faisions encore dans le faste de nos jours. Il émit un son de trompette assez strident puis souleva le long rouleau d'invités. Il s'écria alors d'une voix qui eut le don de percer particulièrement mes tympans.

_ Mr et Mrs Morandini.

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent dans notre direction, me faisant baisser promptement les yeux. Non mais quelle foudre avait atteint les Volturis pour qu'il ait eu l'idée d'un annonciateur. N'étais-ce pas assez humiliant de se montrer ? Fallait-il en rajouter ? Daniel passa un bras presque possessif autour de ma taille, signifiant à tous que j'étais à lui. Je devais avouer que je n'appréciais pas trop l'idée d'être objet, mais j'avais conscience qu'en ce genre de festivité, la vertu ne devait pas trop être prônée. Se pouvait-il que des hommes tentent de me charmer en présence de mon époux ? Après tout, dans le monde du mythe, tout était possible. Lorsque les invités suivants furent annoncés, notre entrée fut bien moins marquée. Quelques baises mains supplémentaires furent nécessaires, et je me rendis compte du monde qu'il y avait. La salle était immense. Et de forme circulaire. J'en étais ébahie. De hautes fenêtres laissaient filtrer les rayons de l'astre lunaire conférant à la salle une certaine magie. Un lustre imposant s'abaissait sur les invités, dévoilant à ces derniers les fresques ornant la voûte du plafond ainsi que les murs alentours. Une représentation picturale des seigneurs des lieux s'élevaient sur un des pans des murs. Alors que le plafond représentait l'histoire d'une dynastie, j'aurais bien sûr aimé m'y attarder, mais d'autres devoirs m'incombaient. Une estrade était surélevée, assurément pour quelques courageux et audacieux danseurs. Je ne doutais pas que Daniel m'y emmènerait bien assez tôt. Tout vampire arborait une splendide tenue, les rendant encore plus fascinant qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Un vampire à la peau d'un marron presque chocolat nous héla, accompagnée d'une somptueuse créature à la peau d'une même ton et aux cheveux d'un blond irréel. Je n'avais vu telle mélange. Leurs yeux cramoisis m'alertèrent quelque peu sur leur régime. Cela ne les empêcha d'être chaleureux et cordiaux. Ils étaient vêtus de costumes traditionnels africains que je trouvais si riches de couleurs mais surtout magnifiques. De vrais arcs-en-ciel. Tout nomade n'était pas forcément monstrueux. Daniel en était la preuve. Les arrivants eurent une poigne vigoureuse avec ce dernier avant qu'il ne me présente. C'était toujours la même scène qui se rejoua encore et encore. Mais cette fois, je fus ravie de voir une certaine spontanéité sur leurs traits.

_ Bonsoir Isabella…

Sa voix était lente et grave, mais je le coupais de suite. Autant aller sur de bonnes bases.

_ Bella, je vous prie.

_A votre guise, je suis Mokabé, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse Wolymata.

D'originaux noms, mais pourtant si riches culturellement. Je souris à la jeune femme, lui serrant amicalement la main. Elle était d'une conversation forte plaisante, évitant des idées préconçues. J'appréciais franchement sa compagnie. Et une fois que nous dûmes nous séparer, elle me pria de lui rendre visite, le plus promptement possible. Je lui promis de faire mon possible. Toute cette agitation m'épuisait. Non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Daniel dut se rendre compte car il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

_ Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher à boire ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Avec plaisir. Animal, insistais-je.

Il grimaça, opinant cependant. Il comprenait ce besoin de ne jamais faillir. Je refusais d'être un monstre. Depuis...Cette joyeuse petite-fille, je n'avais plus jamais laissé cette part de moi me contrôler. J'avais vécu avec des végétariens. Je savais cela donc possible. Je fus stoppée dans mes élucubrations par une odeur. Une odeur que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de sentir aussi minutieusement. Un mélange de jacinthe et de vanille. Elle me semblait pourtant si familière. Elle me rappelait Forks, c'était cela. J'avais déjà eu à sentir cette odeur à Forks mais moins fortement ou peut-être moins nettement. Je regardais de tout côté avant de l'apercevoir. Je sentis mon cœur avoir un raté. Comment étais-ce possible ? Son regard était ancré sur le mien, imperturbable. Et je me rendis compte combien il était demeuré le même. Ces cheveux étaient toujours de ce même blond immaculé. Parfaitement coiffé. Sa posture inspirait toujours le respect, l'autorité et demeurait intimidante. Même étant vampire. Il était magnifique cela n'aurait pu être réfuté. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Et cependant, je me rendis compte que mes yeux d'humaine n'avaient su l'apprécier à l'époque. Nul mot n'aurait su exprimer convenablement l'ébahissement qu'inspiraient ses traits. D'une perfection, qu'humaine, je ne savais su juger. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi, stupéfait de me voir…Si peu vivante. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis si longtemps. Et ni lui ni moi n'avions pris une ride. Aussi ironique soit cette affirmation. Dans le monde des vampires, elle avait son importance.

_ Bella ?

Sa voix demeurait toujours aussi rassurante et je dus me secouer pour éviter de me complaire dans ce plaisir de l'entendre de nouveau. Il était un souvenir de mon passé, et paradoxalement, synonyme de ma descente en enfer. Il attendait une confirmation, espérant au plus profond de lui à la fois que je démente, et que j'obtempère. Son esprit était l'objet d'un débat que je pouvais parfaitement percevoir : Entre l'espoir de me savoir en vie, heureux de me retrouver, enfin il me semblait, et celle plus réticente à l'idée de ma survie car cela signifiait le sacrifice d'une vie. Le fait le plus horripilant à cet instant était sans conteste, le fait que cette famille m'avait laissé dans l'espoir que je sois humaine…Mais c'était écrit. Je n'avais jamais eu ma place parmi ces êtres. Horripilant non ? Comment le destin pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur les choses ? Il eut raison des derniers pas qui nous séparaient avant de se planter devant moi, ignorant comment réagir. Une embrassade ? Une poignée de main ? Comment les accueillerais-je ? Moi-même, je l'ignorais.

_ Tu es donc l'une des nôtres ? Bon sang ! Nous te croyions morte…Sans vouloir t'offenser. Alice ne te voyait plus depuis des décennies.

Fait étrange. Peut-être avais-je développé une immunité contre elle en devenant vampire ? Peut-être étais-cela mon don. J'opinais, incapable de desserrer les lèvres. Il dut le comprendre car il poursuivit sa tirade, espérant m'arracher une réaction.

_ Je vois que tes prunelles sont topazes, j'en suis fière. Vraiment très fière. Es-tu dans un clan ? Seul ?

Alors que j'allais répondre à cet homme que j'avais toujours respecté, je sentis une pression sur ma taille, et l'odeur de Daniel emplit mes narines. Il me tendit ma coupe de sang, dessinant de douces caresses sur ma peau dénudée. Le regard de Carlisle parcourut cette main, me traitant si familièrement, suivant du regard la caresse qu'elle me prodiguait avant de relever les yeux vers mon époux. Ce dernier semblait tendu. Même humaine, je l'aurais sentit, et je savais que tout deux attendaient que je fasse les présentations. Dans un sursaut de courage, je finis par déclarer.

_ Carlisle, je te présente Daniel Morandini…Mon époux.

A ces derniers mots, je vis parfaitement le sursaut de celui que j'avais cru un jour pouvoir appelé beau-père. Il découvrit nos alliances alors qu'une lueur de détresse allumait ses prunelles, si prompte, que je crus être la seule à percevoir. Il se ressaisit cependant, serrant la main tendue de Daniel. Il eut même un courageux sourire. Cet homme était vraiment bon.

_J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Mr Cullen.

_ Vous m'en voyez flatté. Il en va de même avec vous, Mr Morandini. Votre réputation n'a plus de frontières.

_ J'y travaille. Il est vrai qu'avoir une épouse d'une si grande beauté m'ouvre pas mal de porte.

J'aurais rougis si j'avais pu, me plongeant dans mon verre dans un souci de disparaître. Daniel n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments. Et d'ordinaire, j'en étais réellement touchée. Mais en cet instant, cela s'avérait inapproprié. Pas devant Carlisle. Alors que je savais parfaitement qu'un autre écouterait ces pensées. Un froid sans nom étreignit mes entrailles alors que je me rendais compte qu'il pouvait à cet instant, entendre celle de son père. Bon sang ! Que devait-il penser ? Je me rattrapais. Je ne devais plus penser à ce que pouvait penser Edward Cullen.

_ Votre épouse est en effet charmante murmura Carlisle.

_ Le reste du clan Cullen est-il en ce lieu ? Rétorqua Daniel.

Avait-il perçu mon mal-être ou ne faisait-il que jauger le degré de danger qui l'attendait ? J'aurais aimé le rassurer sur le fait qu'Edward Cullen ne s'imposerait jamais dans mes pensées, mais je refusais de mentir à mon mari. Surtout qu'Edward n'avait jamais quitté mes pensées. Carlisle laissa glisser un regard vers moi, mais je demeurais stoïque, du moins, je tentais de le demeurer.

_ Certains sont probablement en train de nuire à mon image au buffet…

J'eus de suite l'image d'un Emmett dévalisant tout la victuaille, et tel un ours, laissait des traces de son passage sur toute la sublime salle, j'imaginais également une Esmé, furieuse, le poursuivant, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

_ D'autres profitent de l'occasion, alors que le reste doive tenter d'éviter cette mondanité.

Il n'eut pas besoin de me dire qui était le reste. Il ne s'agissait que d'une personne…Edward. Il détestait les mondanités. Cet homme avait toujours eu en horreur tout ce qui pouvait l'exhiber, c'était à croire qu'être humain était la solution à tous ses ennuis. C'était totalement stupéfiant de voir à quel point l'humanité me répugnait et l'attirait, et combien le vampirisme me fascinait et le rebutait. Peut-être étais-ce pour cela que nous étions si complémentaires ? Une nouvelle odeur parcourut l'atmosphère et de nouveau ce sentiment de familiarité me saisit. Je n'eus le temps de l'étudier qu'un petit lutin, aussi adorable qu'agaçant, se planta près de son père, me contemplant ahuri. Je n'avais jamais eu à voir un vampire avoir cette tête, et si la situation n'était pas si douloureuse, j'en aurais ris. Elle n'avait pas changé, enfin si, techniquement, je la voyais différemment, nettement. Mais à son expression, à ses gestes, je la reconnaissais. C'était ma meilleure amie. La personne que je connaissais par cœur. Et dont la réciprocité s'appliquait. Je m'étais tant de fois imaginée comment seraient nos retrouvailles. Nous tomberions dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre avant qu'elle ne me propose une séance de shopping pour rattraper le temps perdu, ou même une fête célébrant l'union du clan Cullen. Mais cela se passait dans un autre univers. Dans celui dans lequel nous vivions, certaines choses n'avaient plus leur place. Comme moi parmi les Cullens. Cela n'empêcha Alice de sauter dans mes bras, renversant au passage, ma coupe presque vide sur ma robe. Et cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Elle était dans mes bras, là où j'étais certaine qu'elle avait sa place. Et peu m'importait les Volturi ou cette foutue festivité. Elle me redonnait ce goût d'ancienneté qui m'avait tant manqué. Je retrouvais Forks dans ses bras, je revoyais Charlie maugréant contre Edward, mais si malléable entre les mains expertes d'Alice. Je revoyais la pluie…Beaucoup de pluie mais également les disputes sexistes que déblatéraient Emmett. Je revoyais tant de choses. Comme un défilé de souvenirs, une lente torture.

Un sanglot étreignit sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de s'exprimer.

_ J'ai cru que tu n'existais plus…J'ignorais que c'était ce que tu étais devenue…Tu es si belle.

Je dus retenir des sanglots à mon tour alors qu'elle me relâchait les yeux brillants. Je la vis contempler ma tenue, appréciative, provoquant un rire mêlé de larmes refoulé. Elle sourit à ma réaction avant de se tourner vers Daniel. Et elle n'eut aucune « mauvaise » réaction, se contentant de garder ma main dans la sienne, et de serrer celle de mon époux.

_ Je suis Alice Cullen, la meilleure amie de Bella.

Meilleure amie ? Elle le ressentait donc toujours ainsi. Daniel parut dérouté par une telle spontanéité. Il n'aurait pas dû, je lui avais tant parlé d'elle. Mais peut-être ne pouvait-on connaître réellement Alice Cullen qu'en l'ayant côtoyé. Il lui rendit son sourire, quoique toujours méfiant avant de se tourner vers moi.

_ Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, j'aimerais bien voler une danse à Bella avant qu'elle ne se défile.

_ Daniel, je dois me changer répliquais-je, faisant référence à ma tenue.

_ Tu demeures la plus ravissante ce soir. Mes excuses Alice.

_ Pour une fois, je ne peux être que d'accord répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Et je fus si ravie de voir ma meilleure amie, heureuse de mon mariage que je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras, avant de suivre les pas de mon époux. Je m'étais améliorée en danse bien que je n'en appréciais pas toujours la couleur. Mais Daniel en raffolait. Surtout la valse qui clamait coulé dans ses veines. J'avais beau lui faire remarquer que la valse était censée être originaire d'Autriche, il déclarait que dans son monde, c'était différent. Ses mains trouvèrent parfaitement ses marques sur mon corps, alors que je suivais ses pas avec une grâce que je n'avais jamais cru avoir un jour. Et lui il souriait, visiblement heureux de me voir toujours sienne, malgré les rencontres qui avaient précédés. Mais je connaissais Daniel, et je savais parfaitement quelle frayeur lui caressait le cœur et comme une réponse silencieuse à ses tourments, je posais une main tendre sur son torse, le remerciant de sa présence. Il en profita pour déposer son front contre le mien, et notre valse devint un simple slow. Nous devions être décalés par rapport aux autres. Mais Daniel avait toujours été ainsi. Peut-être était-ce cela qui le rendait si amusant, si aimable. Alors que mes yeux scrutaient les siens purpurins, rouge contre or, je ne pouvais éviter une sinueuse pensée de s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Il était quelque part, sûrement en train de jauger ce moment. Sûrement en train de contempler cette scène. Et j'étais furieuse car cela aurait dû rien me faire de savoir cela. Edward Cullen m'avait quitté, me révélant qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Ne pouvais-je pas être un tantinet normal et haïr la personne qui m'avait fait du mal ? Pourquoi devais-je demeurer aussi stoïquement amoureuse de lui ? Daniel demanda une autre danse que je ne pouvais refuser de lui accorder, puis une autre…Il semblait vouloir montrer à tous, et par tous j'entendais surtout mon ancien amant, que je lui appartenais. Et j'aurais pu en être vexé si je n'avais souhaité qu'il fasse cela. Peut-être qu'en montrant à tous que j'étais Mrs Morandini, je saurais m'en convaincre suffisamment pour omettre l'être qui devait me scruter à l'instant ?

Au bout d'un long moment, j'avouais à Daniel me lasser de cette mondanité, que j'avais besoin de retrouver notre…intimité. Il eut un sourire à cette idée avant d'opiner lentement. Passant toujours un bras autour de ma taille, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Et je ne sus ce fut quoi, je ne sus d'où vint ce sentiment qui me prit par les trippes, m'intimant de me retourner sur le champ. Je ne sus d'où vint cet instant qui me força à contempler deux topazes irradiantes de détresse, deux topazes que j'avais tant de fois admiré. Je ne sus, au nom de quel stupide attraction, j'avais eu à revoir ses traits. Je ne pus que maudire cet instant où je le vis clairement avec des prunelles de vampire. Et la magnificence de cet être que j'avais cru un jour pouvoir comparer à un Apollon me fit prendre conscience combien j'avais stupide de croire que je pouvais l'omettre. Car si une chose était indéniable, c'était que l'emprise d'Edward Cullen sur moi était immuable. Je vis ses traits parfaits, plus époustouflant que jamais, sa posture légèrement voûtée et je ne pus trouver la force de m'en détourner. Je ne pus trouver la force de quitter sa sublime silhouette des yeux. La voix inquiète de mon époux eut cependant raison de moi. Il s'enquit de mon état avant que je ne le presse de m'emmener loin d'ici. Loin de ses yeux de feu, de son expression de martyre. Je le priais silencieusement de me libérer de cette arrogance qui s'était épris de moi, me faisant croire que l'expression de torture qui s'était dessiné sur les traits de l'homme que j'aimais, n'était qu'une preuve de son amour en retour. Non ! Je refusais de me laisser encore berner. Edward Cullen ne m'avait jamais aimé. Me tournant brusquement vers Daniel, je me saisis de ses lèvres, plus fougueusement que jamais. Au nom de la vaine tentative d'oublier un autre.


	6. Il y eut un matin

_Nous nous étions retrouvés dans la forêt environnant la maison, un lieu des plus adéquats pour de délicieuses étreintes dont nous avions pris l'habitude peut-être avec un peu trop de gourmandise. En effet, j'avais peut-être était un peu trop envieuse mais j'étais humaine. Ne pouvais-je être pardonné ? Le crépuscule avait élu domicile à cette heure. Et dans ma naïve humanité, je m'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un bon présage. Que nous étions là pour dissiper le froid qui s'était installée entre nous depuis quelques jours. Depuis ce stupide accident lors de mon anniversaire. J'avais été si certaine en humant les délicates fragrances de l'herbe fraîche mêlée à celle plus délicate des fleurs que ce moment serait parfait. Les derniers rayons de cette chaude journée ricochaient sur la peau de mon Adonis, la rendait légèrement éblouissante, et lui magnifique de ce fait. Une si délicieuse brise s'était levée à cet instant, rafraîchissant légèrement les lieux. Tout m'avait semblé si idyllique. Il s'était alors tourné vers moi. Et contrairement à mes attentes, ses yeux étaient faits de glace, alors que ses traits s'étaient entièrement fermés. Devant moi, Edward s'étant transformé en son exacte réplique celle qui le substituait depuis quelques jours. Et en moi, tout s'est effondré. J'y avais tant cru, que l'idée qu'un autre extrême soit envisageable ne m'avait pas effleuré. Alors comme en réponse à sa réaction, mon corps se glaça à son tour. Et je sentis perdre en moi toute once d'espoir. Je savais ce qu'il allait énoncer. J'en avais parfaitement conscience car je le redoutais depuis ce soir-là. Il scruta mes prunelles avec tant de force que je crus qu'il les briserait puis il se déclara d'une voix froide, distante, implacable. _

__ Autant être le plus honnête possible, Bella. Nous ne pouvons être ensemble. _

__ Pourquoi ? Tentais-je, et je fus moi-même surprise de ma voix si assurée. A l'intérieure, je n'avais plus rien._

_Il eut un soupir comme agacé. Il savait que je lui poserais la question, qui ne la poserait pas ? Elle était des plus légitimes. Mais en contemplant sa réaction, je vis qu'il espérait que je ne fasse trop d'histoire. J'étais bien trop encombrante à en juger par ses manières. Depuis quand étais-je devenue un boulet ? _

__ C'est dans l'ordre des choses, nous sommes deux espèces totalement différentes. Et notre histoire ne nous mènera nulle part. _

__ Pas si je rejoins ton espèce…_

__ Non !_

_Sa voix claqua tel un fouet m'interdisant toute remise en question, et je crus percevoir une lueur de colère traversée sur ses prunelles. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, j'étais vraiment devenue un poids pour lui. Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? J'avais peur de poser cette question, La question, qui déterminerait mon sort. _

__ Je vais partir Bella. Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Aucune nouvelle, aucune allusion aux miens, à n'importe lequel des Cullens._

_Une panique sans nom s'éprit de moi alors que je saisissais l'ampleur de son discours. Non ! Pas de manière si brusque, si peu censé. Ce n'était pas Edward que j'avais sous les yeux, il s'agissait d'un autre, d'un subterfuge, ou peut-être a-t-il été ensorcelé ?_

__ Edward, si tout cela a un rapport avec Jasper ou…_

__ Je suis lassé de devoir faire semblant Bella._

_Semblant ? Que voulait-il dire ? Je sentis mon cœur battre de manière désordonnée tandis que ma respiration se fit plus saccadée sous le choc de la nouvelle. _

__ Faire semblant ? _

_Son regard se promena un moment avant de m'affronter avec une férocité qui lui était peu commune. Avais-je réellement connu cet homme ? Avais-je réellement aimé cet inconnu ? _

_Comment en étais-je arrivée à ne plus discerner l'un ou l'autre ? _

__ Ce fut amusant de prétendre être l'humain amoureux. Mais à présent, l'ennui me guette et je souhaiterais voir…d'autres paysages. Après tout, les vampires ont un certain don pour se laisser facilement distraire._

_Son sourire fut à l'instar du personnage qui l'émettait, d'une certaine froideur. J'aurais voulu lui hurler des explications, j'aurais aimé comprendre ce qu'il tentait de me dire. Mais je n'étais pas stupide. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Et tout ce à quoi j'avais cru n'avait été qu'illusion. Ce fut comme si je m'étais vidée de tout mon air, de toute mon essence vitale d'un coup. Je ne sentais plus rien. Ne voyais plus rien. Il m'avait tout enlevé en me retirant la certitude qu'il m'aimait. J'aurais été prête à le retenir dans ce cas. Mais je n'avais plus rien. Et plus aucune force pour combattre. _

__ Ne tentes rien de stupide. _

_En quoi cela pouvait l'importer à présent ? Il s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, que j'espérais pouvoir faire durer avant qu'il ne disparaisse sans nulle autre formule. Figée dans ma propre torpeur, j'eus du mal à réellement assimiler tout ce que cela impliquait. Tout ce que le départ de mon homme impliquait. J'avais cru que je saurais le retenir, que ses propos n'ébranleraient jamais la foi que j'avais en lui, en moi. J'y avais tant cru. J'avais tant espéré. Et il avait eu raison de moi. Et il avait su me détruire. _

_Le ciel fut d'un noir d'encre à son départ, comme s'il m'avait aussi ravit le jour. Et ce crépuscule qu'il aimait tant s'était à son tour détourné de moi, m'abandonnant dans les sombres tourments de cet amour perdu auquel j'aspirais tant. _

Je savais commettre le plus infâme péché, je savais répondre à ce divin tentateur alors que cela m'était interdit. Je trompais celui à qui j'avais juré allégeance, méritant pour cela la perdition. Mais je ne pouvais lâcher ses boucles cuivrées si soyeuses, je ne pouvais omettre ses lèvres, véritable fruit défendu. Quant à sentir ses doigts le long des courbes de mon cœur, je jure avoir tenté de les éloigner. Mais tout fut vain à la seconde où son souffle reposa sur mon cou, où son sublime ténor, sa tendre voix de velours me nommait suavement. Et j'en connaissais la moindre des inflexions, car elle fut durant des années ma seule raison de trouver le sommeil. Bon sang ! J'avais presque oublié combien il était aimable. Combien mon besoin de lui était étouffant. Et lorsque son regard doré rencontrait le mien, un brasier sans nom s'éprenait de moi. Comment pouvait-il avoir telle emprise sur moi malgré toutes ses années ?

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas avoir à murmurer son nom. Pour ne pas avoir à dévoiler sa présence à celui qui me prodiguait du plaisir.

Etais-ce blâmable d'apprécier le toucher de l'un tout en passant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre ? Impardonnable. J'en avais conscience. Mais comment arrivait à surmonter cette lubie ? Où arriverais-je à trouver la force nécessaire pour chasser de mes pensées celui qui me refusait la sérénité ?

_ Bella…

Non ! Il s'agissait de Daniel, de ton époux. Nul ténor n'était en ce lieu. Nul ténor Bella, je t'en prie. Souviens-toi. De nouveau, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes, fougueuses, fiévreuses. Et je tentais d'y participer en ne pensant qu'à lui. A Daniel. A celui que j'aurais aimé aimé sans nulle autre ombre au tableau. Si douces…Dures…

Non Bella ! Il s'agit des lèvres de Daniel. Il s'agit de son contact.

_ Je t'aime _Moi Cuore _murmura-t-il, d'une voix si grave.

Je t'aime tout autant Edward….Daniel. Damnable soit ma personne de désirer deux hommes. Damnable soit mon avenir d'aimer deux hommes aussi démesurément. Je suis une horrible personne dont la Fortune devrait se plaindre, devrait omettre.

Au diable ma personne, coupable de l'hérésie. Coupable d'être prisonnière de deux âmes.

oOo

Sous l'aune des murs de ce château, nous n'étions plus que nous-mêmes. Le vent devenait le concurrent à abattre tandis que la terre se devait d'être évitée. Nous survolions le sol qu'humains nous foulions et tous parvenions à sentir les élans de l'air contre notre peau de marbre. La nature même nous jalousait de pouvoir être aussi libre. Bien plus libre qu'elle. Et elle nous en voulait tout autant de pouvoir déjouer ses plans.

Etre vampire comportait tant d'avantages que parfois j'aimerais occulter les inconvénients. Mais il revenait avec force. Je ne vivais qu'une demi-vie. Une vie maudite, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Une vie de damnée où nulle cœur ne me maintenait en vie, nulle souffle ne m'était nécessaire, nulle essence ne pouvait se porter comme importante à mon échelle. Et c'était donc sous le couvert des Volturis que nous nous exprimions tous à notre manière. Des combats de lutte s'étaient mis en place de l'autre côté de la place, mesurant les vampires les plus forts de l'assemblée. Des grognements parvenaient de ce coin de la place accompagnés le plus souvent de nombreux murmures d'approbations. Des courses permettaient au plus vif de se manifester. Et une sinueuse idée ne put s'empêcher de s'infiltrer dans mon esprit à cette idée. Parmi les Cullens, Edward avait toujours été le plus rapide, le plus vif. Le lac bordant le jardin accueillait quelques vampires s'aspergeant mutuellement de l'eau tandis que d'autres avaient trouvé refuge autour du lac, contemplant les paysages. Nous aurions pu prendre certains pour humains. Il nous était parfois si aisé de faire semblant, de mentir.

De nombreux vampires nous saluèrent à notre arrivée, dont Mokabé et Wolymata qui eurent un sourire à mon intention. Attention que je leur rendis aussitôt. Lord Diangelton eut également une furtive pensée à mon encontre que je lui retournais avec réticence. J'évitais de contempler alentours, car je savais. Je savais qui j'y trouvais. Son odeur était si présente. Dans chaque pavé que j'effleurais, entre chaque mur qui m'opprimait, dans les couloirs que j'arpentais mais plus que tous dans l'air que j'inspirais. Mais je ne devais pas. Notre rencontre ne devait jamais avoir lieu. Et pourtant je la savais inévitable. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis guère attention aux projets de Daniel. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous moi alors qu'il s'élançait à toute vitesse. Je voyais parfaitement tout ce qui m'entourait malgré la vitesse qu'il mettait mais ne comprenait pas le but de cette escapade. Je n'aurais su m'en détacher car sa force demeurait supérieure à la mienne. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'aperçus le lac que je compris ses intentions. Je ne pus y remédier et sentis la froideur de l'eau pénétrer mes vêtements, mes cheveux, ma peau sans pour autant en ressentir les effets. Je n'avais que la désagréable sensation des vêtements qui collent à la peau. Je maudis intérieurement mon époux, espérant sortir le plus promptement de là lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes, s'en emparant avec fougue. Daniel était insatiable. Et je devais avouer que le cadre était idyllique. Je voyais parfaitement les éléments nous entourant. Les diverses plantes, les quelques rares audacieux vivants ne nous fuyant pas. J'en entendais le moindre son, en voyais l'infime couleur. Et je devais avouer cela magnifique. Les bras de Daniel se passèrent autour de ma taille autant se faire se peut. Et je me sentis en symbiose avec lui en ce lieu. Et cette pensée me fit me serrer plus encore contre lui, alors que ses prunelles me scrutaient amoureusement.

Lorsque nous montâmes à la surface des rires et sifflements nous accueillirent.

_ Bien joué Morandini s'écria l'un que je reconnus comme étant Yamashoto, vampire originaire du Japon dont je n'avais pu faire qu'une vague connaissance la nuit précédente. Il m'avait parut amical bien que légèrement en retrait.

_ N'as-tu donc pas peur de faire attraper froid à ta femme Dany ? S'enquit Sonia, un autre membre de l'assemblée, originaire cette fois-ci de Srebrenica. Elle était venue avec Adel, son conjoint depuis un siècle exactement. J'avais été si touché par leur histoire. Adel était musulman. Et à l'époque, un massacre sans nom décimait tout musulman de Srebrenica. Adel avait été un des blessés de ce massacre. Et il n'avait aucun espoir de survie lorsque Sonia l'avait trouvé. Elle était bénévole pour le compte de l'ONU, et espérait pouvoir se rendre utile sur place. Elle avait une vision du vampirisme très proche de celle de Carlisle. Peut-être étais-ce pour cela que je l'avais tant apprécié ? Quoiqu'il en soit Adel eut la chance d'être sur la route de Sonia, déjà vampire à l'époque. Et étant tombé en compassion face à ce pauvre humain, l'avait transformé.

Son exclamation suscita de nouveau rire alors que je tentais de m'extirper de l'eau. Ce fut Siobhan, une femelle admirable que j'avais eu à rencontrer hier, fort agréable qui me permit de sortir de l'eau, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était origine d'Irlande. Elle était accompagnée de Liam et Maggie, une charmante petite détectant tout mensonge, son clan. Daniel les portait en grande estime selon ses dires. Et Liam et mon époux étaient amis de longue date. Daniel tapait quelques mains en signe de victoire avant de se tourner vers moi, prêt à affronter ma colère.

_ Je vais te dépecer Morandini grognais-je, lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule, faisant redoubler de rire l'assistance. Il eut la décence de baisser la tête face à mes remontrances. Je poursuivis alors sans l'ombre d'une faiblesse.

_ Tu me voies obligé de me changer. N'as-tu donc aucun scrupule à mon égard ? Quand vas-tu cesser tes bêtises ? Franchement, quelle idée donnes-tu de notre couple à cette assemblée ?

_ Pardon _Mio Cuore _murmura-t-il de sa voix si chantante, et y mettant tant de culpabilité que je me sentis de suite mal d'avoir agit de manière si excessive. J'entendis quelques murmures attendris lorsque je me blottis contre lui, incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps.

_ C'est trop mignon reprit Garreth mimant une larme sous son œil. Ce nomade était si adorable que j'avais été surprise d'apprendre qu'il était du même genre que James ou Victoria. Le fusillant du regard à sa réplique, je me détournais de mon époux alors qu'Heidi se tenait devant moi, serviettes en main. Elle eut un sourire à mon intention alors que je la remerciais chaleureusement. Entraînant Daniel sur un des bancs, je le forçais à s'y asseoir.

_ Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être ta mère Daniel.

Je me mis à lui sécher délicatement ses mèches brunes qui retombèrent élégamment sur son front. Nous étions seuls à présent, et je devais avouer devoir faire tant attention de ne pas me complaire dans notre intimité. Ses yeux étaient d'une telle profondeur. Il suivait chacun de mes gestes avec une fascination qui m'était inconnue. Je caressais de l'éponge ses joues, avant de dessiner chaque trait de son visage avec une telle douceur. J'eus un sourire en apercevant son air à la fois attendri et amusé.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Murmurais-je, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

_ Je t'aime.

Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je m'installais sur ses genoux, et déposais mon front contre sa joue. Nous demeurâmes un instant ainsi, profitant du moment. Ses mains dessinaient de sublimes arabesques sur mon dos et j'aurais pu tout oublier si je n'entendais au loin le monde qui s'animait, si je ne sentais leurs odeurs s'infiltraient dans mes narines. J'entendis les pas feutrés de nouveaux arrivants. L'odeur de la première m'était si familière que j'en reconnus parfaitement le propriétaire. Alice. Les autres m'étaient tout aussi inconnus que familières et je reconnus la sensation qui s'était éprise de moi lorsque j'avais rencontré les deux premiers membres du clan Cullen. Ce fut alors avec une angoisse nouvelle que je levais les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de ceux dont j'avais tant souhaité taire les noms. Une euphorie sans nom s'éprit de moi lorsque je reconnus Emmett, Esmé et Jasper. Bon sang ! Cela faisait si longtemps. Et pourtant ils demeuraient tout aussi magnifiques que lors de notre première rencontre. La facétie qui égayait d'ordinaire les traits du massif Emmett semblait décupler à l'instant légèrement mise à mal par la compassion émanant de ma douce Esmé, la matriarche de cette fratrie. Jasper demeurait toujours en retrait, avec le temps, j'en avais eu tant l'habitude que je ne m'en formalisais pas. Mais je n'étais plus humaine. Plus rien en moi ne devait le tenter. Et pourtant je savais qu'il avait mal, qu'il s'en voulait. Parce qu'aussi ignoble qu'il soit de l'énoncer, c'était de sa faute. Du moins partiellement. Si seulement, je ne m'étais blessée, si seulement il n'avait été là. Tout aurait pu se passer différemment. Je serais dans les bras d'un autre. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il changé ? Edward ne m'aurait jamais aimé. Peut-être devais-je reconnaissance envers Jasper ? S'il ne m'avait attaqué, Edward continuerait à « faire semblant ». Je m'écartais de mon époux avant de faire face à mes amis. Car nous n'avions pu être une famille, cela n'empêchait que je les aimais énormément. Emmett franchit les derniers pas nous séparant et m'étouffa dans une étreinte, que j'étais sûre, humaine je n'aurais pu supporter. Son rire tonitruant fendait l'air, retentissant alentour.

_ Notre Bells n'est plus humaine ! Je vais m'ennuyer maintenant Bella, méchante !

Je ne pus retenir un rire à ses enfantillages. Emmett demeurait le plus enfantin des vampires que j'avais pu connaître, et je devais avouer que j'adorais son esprit juvénile. Il ne pouvait être plus sincère.

_ Toutes mes excuses, je ferais attention la prochaine fois déclarais-je, déclenchant ses rires.

Esmé lui asséna un coup à l'arrière du crâne, lui intimant au passage de me laisser tranquille. Ma tendre Esmé n'avait donc pas changé. Toujours aussi attentionnée, aussi compatissante. Comment telle femme pouvait être blâmée des fautes d'un de ses fils ? Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à ma vue, et j'en fus si touchée. Elle m'avait toujours considéré comme une de ses filles. Et j'avais l'impression que rien n'eusse changé malgré toutes ses années.

_Bella murmura-t-elle.

Et distinctement me parvint un sanglot qu'elle avait sûrement dû retenir depuis bien longtemps. Je sentis à mon tour une boule obstruer ma gorge face à l'émotion qui s'emparait de moi. Elle m'enlaça doucement comme ne pouvant omettre les anciennes habitudes, j'eus un sourire à cette attention avant de laisser échapper un gémissement. Esmé avait toujours été cette deuxième mère, s'étant si bien occupé de moi. La revoir me ramenait ce bout de passé qui m'avait tant fait défaut. J'aimais cette femme au-delà du descriptible. J'aimais bien trop ce clan. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi, ce fut comme si quelque chose me manquait soudain. Cette chaleur maternelle que je n'avais plus connu depuis moins d'un siècle.

Jasper fit un pas à mon intention, hésitant. Ne bronchant nullement, j'attendis la suite de son opération. Souhaitait-il s'excuser ? Rien n'était à pardonner. Ni ma maladresse, ni ma poisse. Et puis sans Jasper, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Daniel. Jamais je n'aurais su réellement ce que je représentais pour Edward. Il leva les yeux vers moi, cherchant une silencieuse permission. Comprenant ses intentions, je décidais de lui éviter telle torture. Il n'était en rien responsable de ma poisse. Ni des travers de son frère.

_ Je suis ravie de te revoir Jasper. Autant être honnête l'un avec l'autre, je ne t'en veux pas comme tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce qui s'est passé n'est rien de plus qu'un incident entre une maladroite humaine et un vampire normal. Je refuse que nous en reparlions. Le temps fut un remède à bien des blessures. Et il est temps que nous allions tous vers l'avant.

Mensonge ! Menteuse ! Tu mens Bella ! Tu mens si bien. Si tu étais si guérie, pourquoi pensais-tu tant à l'autre ? Pourquoi aimais-tu tant l'autre ? Si tu étais guérie, Bella, pourquoi en cet instant ton cœur inerte ne demander que les étreintes d'un autre !

Je fis taire cette envieuse voix qui s'éprenait de ma conscience et fis un courageux sourire vers Jasper. Il me le rendit bien que crispé. Ressentait-il tout le débat qui se menait en moi ? Comme pour couper court à de fâcheux instants, Daniel se rapprocha de notre petit groupe s'introduisant à chaque membre avec une spontanéité lui étant bien commune. J'eus la surprise de voir Esmé sourire à ses manières alors qu'Emmett lui fit une bourrade amicale. Jasper se contenta d'une simple poignée mais déjà l'effort me touchait. Tous semblaient vouloir l'accepter. Car tous savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de me refuser ce bonheur. Bien sûr d'autres n'avaient pas cet état d'âme. Rosalie, par exemple, dont la haine me refusait un tel bonheur. Mais plus encore Edward, dont l'immuable souvenir hantait tout ce qui me restait de raison. Cependant, j'étais décidée à ne pas les laisser m'abattre. Ce bonheur je l'avais mérité. Ce bonheur, j'y avais droit. Et cela, Edward Cullen, tu n'as pas le droit de me le retirer.

Menteuse Bella ! Tu mens si bien. Pourquoi alors ne pouvais-tu t'empêcher de l'aimer ?


	7. Un autre soir

La sombre nuit était tombée sur l'ostentatoire château. Et alors que ses habitants se préparaient à de nouvelles festivités, j'arpentais la forêt alentour à la recherche de ma prochaine proie. Mais toute mon attention se voyait concentrée sur le magnifique firmament, sentant ardemment la fine brise effleurait ma peau d'albâtre. J'en ressentais le moindre chatouillement sans pourtant en subir l'effet. Fraîcheur, chaleur n'avaient d'importance en ma présence. Mais le simple fait de sentir mes cheveux fourragés par le vent, qui dans son sillage m'embaumait de toutes ces odeurs à la fois animale et végétale. J'étais comme prisonnière de la nature, et en l'instant je l'autorisais à me prendre en otage, me condamnant à apprécier sa splendeur. L'air s'infiltrait dans les feuillages produisant à mes oreilles vampiriques une délicieuse symphonie dont les accords résonnaient en harmonie. C'était cela. La nature était harmonieuse. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien-être, alors que les yeux fermés, je demeurais stoïque, immobile, comme une quelconque statue de marbre. Mes vêtements se voyaient ballottés de toute part, sous le joug d'Eole. Et j'appréciais cet instant suspendu, comme si les dieux me permettaient un moment de quiétude avant d'affronter de nouvelles mondanités. J'aurais presque pu omettre les vampires non loin de ma personne si je ne percevais encore faiblement leurs fragrances, si mon ouïe ne discernait les bruits de leurs courses. J'allais devoir rentrer, pour mon époux, au nom de sa réputation mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. De vouloir voler encore quelques instants à la sublime Nature.

Tout à coup, je sentis une nouvelle fragrance à mon patchwork, elle se rapprochait vive mais rassurante, et j'en devinais parfaitement le propriétaire, ayant déjà humé cette odeur durant ces deux derniers jours. Les pas de Carlisle Cullen se mouvaient non loin de moi. Et les sens en alerte, je distinguais parfaitement le bruissement des feuilles sur son vif passage alors que le feuillage s'aplatissait dans son sillage. Il n'était plus loin, quelques hectares tout au plus. Que me voulait-il ? De quoi souhaitait-il m'entretenir ? Quel était ce sujet qui ne pouvait attendre les festivités nocturnes ? Son odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte alors que je demeurais calme, stoïque. Je ne risquais rien à ses côtés. N'avait-il pas été un potentiel beau-père dans le passé ? A cette idée, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Que les souvenirs étaient cruels ! A présent, je le savais derrière moi, attendant que je manifeste un quelconque signe à son encontre, signe montrant mon obtempération à sa présence.

_ Bonsoir Carlisle murmurais-je pour ne rien briser de la quiétude de l'instant que j'avais la sensation si fragile, si éphémère.

_ Bonsoir Bella.

Sa voix tonnait puissante à mes oreilles, grave, profonde mais pourtant si apaisante. Un attrait vampirique sans aucun doute. Nous demeurâmes un moment ainsi, silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées rêveuses, lointaines parfois paresseuses, dans une ambiance bien différente de celle qui devait faire vibrer les murs de ce château. Il ne disait rien, taisait tout ne voulant importuner cet instant que je savais déjà briser. Carlisle était un Cullen, et tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à cette famille que j'adorais provoquait en moi un certain malaise, comme si d'un moment à l'autre, je me rendrais compte que tout n'était qu'illusoire. Et en un sens, tout était illusoire. Cette bonne entente, ce bon vivant que nous partagions laissaient présager une fin heureuse. Mais à la fin de cette convention, nous retournions tous à nos basses besognes, à nos rôles humains en oubliant tous ce que nous avions vécut en ce lieu. Alors il était hypocrite voir absolument cruel de faire croire en un renouement qui à la longue ne serait qu'une vague camaraderie à bonne distance. Je me tournais cependant vers Carlisle, rouvrant lentement les yeux, souhaitant écumer les dernières heures de tranquillité avant de sourire au docteur face à moi.

_ Dehors pour une partie de chasse ? M'enquis-je.

_ Ce début de nuit me paraît bien claire pourquoi ne pas en profiter avant de s'enfermer dans une vaste salle où toute conversation ne nous mettrait que plus mal à l'aise ?

J'opinais doucement alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement, me demandant silencieusement de faire quelques pas à ses côtés. Je le suivis alors sans un mot, alors que l'odeur de diverses proies venait à moi. Je sentais une brûlure saisissante envahir ma gorge, mais ayant l'habitude je la fis taire un moment. Nous devions d'abord nous entretenir, civilité oblige. Assouvir mon instinct n'était que secondaire.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier assez pour la preuve irréfutable de ta loyauté. L'or de tes prunelles, signe de ta pureté, me prouve ta fidélité à ma famille. Malgré la douleur que nous t'avons infligée, tu as renié ton animalité pour conserver l'humanité, empruntant le régime « peu orthodoxe » que je nous avais fixé.

La culpabilité s'éprit de moi à l'idée qu'il ignorait mes erreurs, qu'il ignorait ma faiblesse passée. Je ne méritais aucun de ses éloges, et les siècles ne sauraient plus affermir le sentiment d'horreur qui m'envahissait chaque jour à la pensée de mon unique victime. Me sachant incapable de mentir, tout en étant redevable à Carlisle pour tous ce qu'il avait pour moi, je consentis à me confesser. Evitant son regard scrutateur, je continuais à contempler les alentours.

_ J'ai faillit une unique fois murmurais-je, honteuse de ma faiblesse. J'étais un nouveau-né, lâchée en pleine nature. Bien sûr, il ne se passe un jour sans que je tente de me repentir. C'était une enfant, une pauvre et innocente créature ayant eu besoin de mon aide. Et je lui avais ôté la vie.

J'avais accepté cette erreur, mais cela n'empêchait ma culpabilité de réapparaître. A cet instant, je me souvins d'une phrase que m'avait soufflée Daniel, lors de mes séances d'automutilation. « Si tu dois être qualifiée de monstre pour un travers, de quoi dois-je être accusé pour assassiner volontairement de pauvres innocents pour me nourrir ? »Et certes, il pouvait être qualifié de monstre pour faire couler tant de sang, mais n'étais-ce pas le propre d'un vampire que de boire la substance humaine ? N'étais-ce pas dans ce cas, les Cullen et moi-même les créatures étranges ? En pensant à mon mari, je me fis la réflexion qu'il commencerait sûrement à s'inquiéter. Carlisle émit un soupir qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je portais mon attention sur sa personne alors qu'il reprenait.

_ En un siècle, tu n'as commis qu'une erreur, dépassant de loin la plupart des membres de ma famille, même Edward, celui dont le self control nous a été démontré lorsque vous vous côtoyiez.

A la mention du nom interdit, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je ne voulais plus parler de lui bien que je sache ne pouvoir en échapper. Il était quelque part dans ce château, et je savais que la présence de Daniel l'avait empêché jusqu'alors de m'approcher mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls ? Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Aurais-je assez de contrôle pour ne pas m'énerver à son encontre ? Pourrons-nous n'être qu'amis ? Cela me paraissait invraisemblable. Carlisle glissa un regard vers moi, jaugeant ma réaction dont je ne laissais rien paraître. Je refusais que son fils puisse lire dans ses pensées l'effet qu'il continuait à produire sur moi, que la simple mention de son nom provoquait en moi. Si nous pouvions tout simplement éviter cela.

_ Surement déclarais-je, évasive.

Il laissa un court moment se profiler en silence, me permettant de reprendre mes esprits avant de s'exprimer de nouveau.

_ Bella, comment nous as-tu rejoins ?

Lui dire la vérité me paraissait légitime. Après tout, leur départ, dont l'objectif principal était de m'éloigner de leur monde, avait déclenché mon adhésion à leur monde. Paradoxe dont j'avais encore du mal à entièrement accepter l'idée. Je savais qu'en la racontant, la plupart des Cullen culpabiliserait. Et au fond de moi, je le souhaitais ardemment car aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, je voulais qu'il ne goûte que légèrement à la douleur que j'avais subit. D'un autre côté, l'amour que je leur portais faisait office de plaidoyer envers leurs erreurs et me forçais à être clémente envers cette famille que j'avais cru mienne. Cela étant, je ne pouvais mentir au patriarche de cette famille. Alors que les conséquences me soient favorables ou pas, je devais me confesser. N'étais-ce pas le but de cette promenade ?

_ Après votre départ, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Edward m'avait détruit, inutile de le nier. Son souvenir me hantait beaucoup trop…

Cette période comptait parmi les plus horribles de mon existence, je me revoyais errer sans but sur cette planète, et je ressentais l'intenable douleur qui envahissait mon cœur avant de s'étendre sur mon corps, me paralysant entièrement sous le joug de ses assauts. Oui, tout cela m'était familier, constituant un passé flou mais dont les sensations et sentiments perduraient nullement altérés par le temps. Je me ressaisis, souhaitant tout révéler avant de retrouver mon époux. J'avais besoin de son étreinte.

_ J'aimais parcourir la forêt environnante juste pour laisser le flux de mes pensées me rapportait son image. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe. Peut-être m'étais-je trop éloignée ? Peut-être n'avais-je pas fait attention aux heures qui défilaient ? Je ne le saurais jamais. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens de quasiment rien. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre. Et après cela, le bruit de mon sang coulant le long de sa gorge, apaisant sa soif. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de hurler. Pour tout te dire, j'ai même apprécié cette mort. Elle me paraissait facile. Morbide non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis réveillée à des lieux de là où je devais être. Et j'ai commencé à fuir Forks, ma famille, mes amis. Tout ce dont j'avais chéris l'existence, humaine, pour les protéger de ce que j'étais devenue.

Je devinais ses traits crispés par la compassion, la tristesse et une note de colère. Une colère dont je pouvais deviner le principal actionnaire, son fils. Posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, je lui souris, lui montrant de ce fait que nul n'était à blâmer si ce n'était ma poisse inconditionnelle. Puis je décidais d'ajouter une ultime phrase, lui montrant combien il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, du moins en apparence.

_ De mon inexorable poisse est née un bonheur dont je ne m'étais attendue. Après avoir tuée cette fillette, j'ai rencontré Daniel, et depuis mon éternité me parut bien plus belle. Je n'ai rien à regretter de mon ancienne vie. J'ai un mari génial, des amis affectueux et je vous ai retrouvé.

Que de mensonges pour une si piètre menteuse ! J'avais quelque chose à regretter de mon ancienne vie, une chose inestimable. L'amour d'Edward, du moins l'amour que je pensais qu'il me portait. Que n'aurais-je donné pour le retrouver ? Mais cela Carlisle ne devait en avoir connaissance pour le bien de tous. Du mien avant tout. Ce dernier m'offrit un franc sourire avant de stopper ses pas, me forçant à en faire de même. Ce fut à son tour de m'offrir une poigne paternelle. Comme celles dont j'avais oubliées le souvenir. Elle réchauffa mon cœur. C'était comme retrouver Charlie mais aussi l'ancienne complicité que nous partagions Carlisle et moi.

_ Je suis heureux de ton bonheur, tu le mérites amplement. Daniel me semble te convenir parfaitement. Et l'amour qu'il te porte raffermit ma position. Je ne veux que ton bien-être Bella. Et saches que même si tu n'es plus avec Edward, cela n'empêche que tu fais partie de notre famille. Et qu'Esmé et moi continuerons à te considérer comme notre fille qu'importe où que tu sois.

Cette tirade m'aurait arraché quelques larmes, humaine. Et je ne sus comment lui prouver mon émoi de meilleure manière qu'en l'enlaçant, comme une fille l'aurait fait son père. Je retins un sanglot touchée par ses mots, tout en étant affligée par ce qui les précédait. J'aurais souhaité être une Cullen en tant que belle-fille plutôt qu'en simple fille. Ils auraient toute ma reconnaissance pour ce geste. Il aurait toute ma considération par ses mots mais je ne pouvais empêcher le mal de continuer à me ronger en me disant qu'étant épouse de l'un je souhaitais être celle de l'autre. Comment me défaire de ses idées lorsqu'elles assaillaient mon esprit encore fragile ? Je quittais cependant l'étreinte de Carlisle, souriante, la vue légèrement embuée.

_ Merci Carlisle. Je…Je pense que nous devrions chasser, Daniel finira par ameuter le château, convaincu que je me suis faite avaler par un ours italien.

Il partit d'un grand rire tout en obtempérant gaiement.

_ Je suis certain qu'Emmett se fera une joie de te venger.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire alors que nous nous élancions dans la forêt à toute allure, enivrée par l'instant que nous venions de vivre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une si bonne entente avec Carlisle après la séparation que nous avions vécut. J'étais soulagée de voir que certaines choses pouvaient demeurer inchangées, que le monde dans lequel j'évoluais pouvait rendre de nombreuses choses immuables. Et heureuse, je l'étais que ma relation avec certains membres des Cullen en fasse partie.

_ Comment réagit Daniel, vis-à-vis de ton régime ?

_ Il suit le régime traditionnel et ne m'a jamais forcé à adhérer au sien. Il a bien sûr tenté de se nourrir que d'animaux mais sans succès. Alors chacun s'accoutume aux défauts de l'autre dans une bonne humeur.

Bien que nous courrions, notre respiration se faisait lente, calme, régulière. Je pouvais percevoir le moindre tronc d'arbre, la moindre branche, le moindre insecte. Je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer sur mes pas puisque je pouvais prévoir où ils se poseraient et cela tout en conversant avec Carlisle. Le cerveau d'un vampire était bien vaste, nous permettant de nous préoccuper de plusieurs choses à la fois. Comme à l'instant. Menant une conversation avec Carlisle, je pensais simultanément à Daniel, tout en réfutant toute idée d'Edward tandis qu'une part assez importante trouvait mon prochain repas. Un vaste champ de pensées.

_ Etrange ménage. Peut-être pourrais-je essayer de le convaincre ?

Je le jaugeai un moment avant de sourire. Il serait prêt à lutter contre le caractère têtu de mon époux pour me rendre service. Non. Plus encore, il serait prêt à renier les insistances de son fils, pour apprendre à connaître l'homme de ma vie. Et si cela n'était pas le rôle d'un père, qu'était-il alors ?

_ Merci Carlisle dis-je. Et dans ces mots, je mis toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable.

oOo

Ce costume mettait ses vastes épaules en valeur, rendant son dos plus allongé, plus ferme, attrayant. Ses jambes paraissaient interminables, musclées, puissantes. Tandis que ses mains fines et délicates boutonnaient sa chemise, le mouvement provoquait de sublimes tensions dans ses muscles des bras jusqu'aux omoplates me bouleversant légèrement plus. En deux enjambées, je fus sur son dos, nouant fermement mes jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant son délicat dos de ma poitrine, entourant de mes bras son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser de mes lèvres. Son regard saignant scruta le mien doré, à la fois ravi et surpris. Ses doigts vinrent caresser mes cuisses doucement alors qu'il me questionnait du regard sur mon initiative.

_ Tu m'as juste horriblement manqué mon Ange.

_ J'aime te revoir après une partie de chasse animale, tes yeux semblent faits d'or. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à résister à leur attrait murmura-t-il.

_ Alors ne résistes pas. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous ce soir. Nous pouvons prétendre une légère intoxication alimentaire.

Je déposais derrière son oreille de tendres baisers, je n'avais pas coutume d'être aussi entreprenante, de ne pas garder la tête froide mais après ma conversation avec Carlisle, j'avais besoin plus que tout de ne voir personne d'autre que mon époux. De n'avoir que lui pour compagnie. Doucement, promptement, et sans me détacher de son corps, il me fit face, ses yeux plongeant directement dans les miens provoquant un halètement que je ne pus retenir. Alors lentement comme pour attendre une objection, il retira sa veste, la laissant retomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat avant de se déchausser arborant un sourire en coin. Soudain, il me serra contre lui, fortement. Et je sentis ses lèvres chaudes murmurer contre mon oreille.

_ Que s'est-il passé dans cette forêt Bella ?

J'aurais aimé qu'il me connaisse moins, qu'il se contente juste de profiter de l'abandon dont je faisais preuve mais ce serait mal connaître l'homme que j'ai épousé. Sachant que je ne pourrais me dérober, je descendis de mon perchoir, faisant glisser mes jambes contre les siennes, lui montrant de ce fait ce qu'il manquait. Il eut un sourire carnassier, preuve qu'il n'en resterait pas là après de plus amples explications.

_ J'ai chassé avec Carlisle.

La tension de sa mâchoire me prouva qu'il avait hâte d'entendre la suite tout en étant assuré qu'il n'en serait en rien satisfait. Du bout de l'index, je caressais sa joue, y apposant de douces arabesques, il eut un soupir de résignation.

_ Il espère pouvoir te convaincre de t'habituer à mon régime alimentaire. Pour le bien-être de notre ménage.

Je pouvais deviner la surprise de ses traits mais également la méfiance comme toujours quand cela concernait cette famille. Je ramassais sa veste du sol, la lui remettant à vitesse vampirique avant de lui épousseter les épaules. Il arrêta mes gestes d'un mouvement sec souhaitant une clarification prompte et directe. Je fourrageais ses yeux, ayant un sourire rassurant lui prouvant qu'il n'aurait jamais rien craindre de Carlisle Cullen.

_ Il nous souhaite d'être heureux.

_ Pourquoi le père d'Edward voudrait-il que nous soyons heureux ?

A la mention d'Edward, je dus retenir une grimace. Ne jamais montrer à Daniel combien Edward m'affectait était une priorité que je m'étais imposée. Mais je savais qu'il se doutait, je savais qu'il savait. Il savait tout simplement qu'Edward me hantait. Et c'était pour cela que Daniel profitait de chaque moment à mes côtés comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. Son amour devenait alors si puissant, si profond, me rendant unique, spéciale, attrayante.

_ Car il me considère comme faisant partie de sa famille au même titre qu'Alice. Il me considère comme sa fille, rien d'autre. Il n'espère rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et devant la dernière once de peur dans le regard de mon aimé, je fustigeais ses yeux une unique et dernière fois, mettant toute la véracité des paroles qui allaient suivre dans mon regard puis j'énonçais d'une voix forte, déterminée presque tranchante tant elle était véridique, du moins tant je l'espérais véridique.

_ Daniel, Edward Cullen est et restera mon passé. Un passé d'humaine. Daniel Morandini, tu es mon avenir. Mon unique avenir.

Et sur ces derniers mots, ses lèvres se scellèrent aux miennes avec une délicieuse tendresse alors que je sentais au loin l'odeur assez familière d'une connaissance qui malgré les derniers siècles égarés et mon nouveau statut, j'aurais pu reconnaître entre milles. Et la douleur qu'engendra cette constatation me força à approfondir ce baiser dont le goût amer demeura sur mes lèvres.


	8. Notre amical amour

Daniel m'avait un soir parlé de la gigantesque bibliothèque dont disposait les Volturis. Une merveille, selon lui, dont la plupart des composants provenaient des pillages des diverses civilisations aujourd'hui éradiquées. Il disait n'avoir jamais vu plus belle salle de son existence et que ce serait un outrage pour une liseuse de mon rang de ne point m'y rendre et cela avec une légère ironie dans la voix, n'altérant en rien la curiosité que j'éprouvais soudain pour cette antre du savoir. Alors lorsque ce matin, en quittant notre couche, Daniel m'expliqua qu'il devait s'entretenir d'affaires urgentes avec Caius, un des trois frères Volturis, seigneur de ce château et que donc il ne pouvait, à son grand damne me tenir compagnie, je proposais de m'y faire accompagner par Heidi, éduquant de ce fait mon esprit au noble art qu'était la lecture. Il en avait bien sûr rit, trouvant ma phrase bien pompeuse. Il semblait avoir repris confiance en nous, décidant que mon assertion de la nuit dernière comblait tous ses doutes. Comme j'aurais aimé en dire autant ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il se disait prêt à converser avec Carlisle, pouvant même aller jusqu'à se présenter à Edward, ce à quoi j'avais de suite apposé mon véto, arguant que ce dernier n'avait pas montré une quelconque intention de renouer avec moi. Je devais admettre avoir trouvé Daniel plus égayé après ce commentaire.

Le temps était brumeux en ce jour, de ce fait, de nombreux vampires avaient décidés de découvrir la ville délaissant le château dans une quiétude qui me plaisait fortement. Je me rendis donc comme convenu dans la bibliothèque après un dernier baiser en direction de mon époux. Comme prévu, ce fut Heidi qui m'y accompagna. J'appréciais cette femme dont la beauté devait lui valoir bien des tourments. Elle était l'appât des Volturis, l'hameçon dans lequel mordent de naïfs et stupides humains. Bien qu'elle m'inspirait une méfiance sans borne, je ne pouvais compatir à sa détresse. A savoir être l'objet des désirs et pas seulement des désirs humains. Je pouvais imaginer qu'elle comblait d'autres sortes de plaisirs dans cet étrange château. J'oubliais Heidi et son nom lorsque je pénétrais dans l'antre du savoir. Cela ne pouvait exister. Cela n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Et tout en me répétant cette litanie, un furtif souvenir me revenait. Edward m'indiquant amusé que dans son monde, cela n'était qu'ordinaire. La vie vampirique présentait de nombreux avantages en nature. Et cette bibliothèque en faisait certainement partie. Je regrettais presque qu'il ne restait que quatre jours pour en profiter. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres à la reliure si brillantes que la faible lueur pénétrant à travers les fins rideaux de la pièce s'en reflétait. Il était ahurissant de voir autant d'ouvrages de siècles si différents. Des colonnes soutenaient la voûte du plafond si haute que j'aurais pu en avoir le vertige. Une cheminée donnait à la pièce un aspect vieillot que j'appréciais grandement. J'aimais les choses assez vieilles. Un confortable sofa faisait face à l'âtre reposant sur un duveteux tapis. De nombreuses petites tables entouraient la pièce, prévu pour enrichir les chercheurs de savoir, je n'en voyais même pas le fond. Je m'approchais respectueusement des étagères voulant avoir une idée de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Le plus ancien ouvrage datait de 1110 après J-C. Il s'agissait d'un pamphlet composé en langue latine, considérée comme l'unique langue décente des temps jadis. Je savais ne pouvoir tous les lire mais je pouvais au moins les découvrir. Je trouvais une copie de l'Evangile de Barnabé ainsi qu'un Coran, Livre musulman que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir de mon existence. En contemplant l'étagère, je vis que j'étais dans la section Religion Près du Coran, je vis une Bible puis une Torah. Je devais admettre que l'intention était bonne, réunir sur un même piédestal trois religions si communes. Sur d'autres étagères, se trouvaient d'autres ouvrages sur les dieux égyptiens, hindous et même sur les dieux grecs. Ainsi le monothéisme et le polythéisme s'affrontaient également en ce lieu. M'éloignant de la religion, je me fis la réflexion de savoir si j'avais vraiment ma place parmi ses rayons. Après tout, l'existence de mon âme n'avait jamais été prouvée et j'étais plus que tout damnée. Ma simple existence remettait les croyances religieuses en question. Plus loin, je découvris le domaine théologique où bien évidemment Pascal se démarquait. N'étions-nous pas en Europe après tout ? Et les plus grands philosophes ne furent pas en ces lieux, bien que la plupart s'inspira de « l'enlightenment » de Locke. La théologie n'avait plus de sens pour moi que la religion. Même la métaphysique ne saurait répondre à l'origine de mon existence. Qui étais-je ? D'où venais-je ? Qui le saurait ? Personne sur cette planète n'aurait de réponse précise. Je ne niais pas l'existence d'une divinité, loin de là, Daniel comme Edward croyait dur comme fer à une divinité unique. Je ne partageais juste pas leur engouement. Les Sciences expérimentales surplombaient par les sciences logico-formelles occupaient à elle-seule des étagères et des étagères. Je n'avais jamais été très porté sur la science étant humaine bien que je m'eus fait démarquer en Biologie. De nombreux livres d'histoires correspondant à des décennies de recherches assidus s'étalaient de tout côté. Je découvris même avec surprise, certains contant le vampirisme. Et dans ce dernier, j'y retrouvais certains auteurs m'ayant permit de découvrir qui était Edward Cullen un siècle auparavant. Comme j'aurais aimé retourner à cet instant ! L'instant où mon existence avait basculé de l'obscurantisme à la lumière, le moment ultime où j'avais su que ma réalité n'était pas l'unique réalité. Et cette transition c'était l'amour qui m'avait forcé à le faire. Pour Edward, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi tant que ce dernier aurait pu prouver l'existence de ce dieu. Les souvenirs avaient toujours cet âcre goût à leur passage dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à voir sans ressentir, à me souvenir sans en pâtir. J'en venais à me demander parfois si je ne m'étais trompée dans les calculs et qu'Edward ne m'avait quitté que la veille au soir. Je me détournais du domaine histoire pour me trouver une littérature plus attrayante du moins à mon niveau. Toutes sortes de littératures reposaient sur les étagères dont je me délectais. Anglaise, arabe, russe, française, italienne, américaine et bien d'autres, encore et encore s'étalant sur un espace qui devint soudain immense à mes yeux. Flaubert présentait sa Bovary, alors que Tolstoï comparait suavement Guerre et Paix. J'en reconnus tant d'autres. Wilde, Orwell, Baudelaire, Zweig. Et pourtant aucun d'eux ne me bouleversa tant que lorsque je eus à lire : Shakespeare. Oui, ce fabuleux autour ayant tiré son inspiration de Pyrame et Thisbé entre autres, devait forcément se trouver en ce lieu. Mais plus encore, il fallait que l'œuvre qui me soit présenté fût celle qui n'aurait pas dû être. Roméo et Juliette. Cet amour interdit entre les murs de Vérone, en Italie là où je me trouvais à l'instant même. Un amour que j'avais toujours envié à cette naïve Juliette. Et le paroxysme de ma douleur se trouvait que je me souvenais parfaitement de la dernière fois où j'avais eu à voir l'œuvre adapté. La voix qui avait murmuré de si douces paroles à mon oreille me revenait, si imposante que ses décibels résonnaient encore dans mon esprit lorsque les murs de mes défenses se faisaient fébriles comme à l'instant. Je serrais contre moi le minuscule ouvrage avant de sentir dans mon sillage trois odeurs. Trois odeurs familières à présent. Et ce fut avec une profonde stupeur, une irrationnelle angoisse que je reconnus l'une d'entre elles. Il n'était pas loin. A un mur tout au plus de moi, je percevais même le bruit feutré de ses pas, le mouvement gracieux d'une boucle de ses cheveux sur son front de granit. Etait-ce venu l'instant que je redoutais le plus depuis le début de ce séjour ? Serais-je forcé d'affronter mon passé alors que j'espérais l'omettre de tout mon âme ? Mais espoir et volonté n'allaient pas toujours de paire. Au fond de moi, un froid lent et sinueux commençait à s'infiltrer alors qu'un sorte d'étau barricadait mon cœur prévoyant les affres de la douleur à venir. Je me tournais juste à temps pour voir la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir sur les trois importuns. Et je le vis serrer la poignée dans une tentative vaine de courage. Je connaissais Edward, me voir devait l'emplir de culpabilité. Je devais lui rappeler sa faiblesse, le fait qu'il n'ait su me protéger de ma malchance et du destin. Son regard, je le sentais, me transperçait tout entière, et c'était pourquoi je me concentrais sur le visage avenant de ma meilleure amie ainsi que celui plus prévenant de Jasper.

_ Bella ! S'exclama Alice, enjouée.

Avait-elle vu l'issue de cette rencontre ? Se douterait-elle de combien cela me pèserait ? De la souffrance qu'elle engendrerait ? A la simple idée que je puisse ne plus m'en relever, je me secouais intérieurement. J'allais avoir besoin de toutes mes forces pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas révéler ce que je désirais lui taire. Je souris alors à mon petit lutin alors que son amoureux me jaugeait avec circonspection. Il savait. Il ressentait l'amour, la crainte, le doute mais aussi la colère. Oui il ressentait tous cela et ne savait quoi en penser. Et ce répit me satisfaisait.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé visiter Volterra ? S'enquit Alice.

_ Daniel m'a parlé de cette bibliothèque et je n'ai su y résister répondis, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je perçus la tension devenir plus forte autour de la poignée mais jouais les indifférentes. J'avais curieusement cette envie, minuscule mais présente, qu'il souffre, qu'il ne connaisse au moins qu'une once de ce que j'avais vécu. C'était sadique, puéril mais seul un cœur désespérément amoureux y aurait recours.

_ Je l'ai croisé avec Caïus m'informa Jasper.

_ Ils causent affaires.

_ Selon les dires, c'était un puissant avocat répliqua mon ami.

J'obtempérais, fière de ce que les dires pouvaient faire circuler sur Daniel. Nous nous étions battus pour en arriver là. Et lui comme moi en étions sortis soudés. De deux âmes détruites nous n'en avions qu'une contre l'adversité. Mais il semblait qu'avoir Edward comme adversaire, revenait à scinder nos âmes en deux mais plus encore à détruire la mienne sans ménagement, si elle eut existé bien évidemment.

_Bella, il faut absolument que je jette un coup d'œil sur ton dressing. La robe que tu as arboré hier soir était sublime.

_ Sans problème. Passes ce soir avant les festivités.

_ Tu es génial s'exclama-t-elle en m'enlaçant avant de prendre la main de Jasper, disparaissant sans ménagement.

Tout avait donc été prévu. J'étais forcée de demeurer seule avec lui, tentant d'omettre mes sentiments et ce désir fougueux de l'avoir contre moi. Je me concentrais un moment sur les étagères, inutilement avant que la porte ne se ferme sous la pression du geôlier de mon cœur. Je l'entendais approcher mais n'en faisant fi, ne trouvant quoi dire après un siècle d'absence, à celui qui détenait toujours les clés de mon existence.

Son souffle n'était pas loin, prêt de la cheminée, et je devinais qu'il voulait me laisser un certain espace. Après tout, n'était-il pas gentleman ?

_ Je vois que malgré le temps qui passe, ce livre ne cesse de te marquer.

_ Il y a des œuvres à l'impact éternel.

Je reposais l'œuvre, caressant au passage sa reliure avant de me tourner vers lui. Inutile de fuir, inutile de se leurrer. Cette conversation devait avoir lieu pour le bien être de mon mariage mais surtout pour la sérénité mon esprit si torturé. Je voulais qu'il dise quelque chose pouvant me faire, je voulais qu'il fit une erreur pour laquelle je ne saurais lui pardonner. Mais je savais faible, incroyablement faible face à lui. Il était accoudé contre l'âtre de la cheminée, resplendissant sur les lueurs qu'elle diffusait. Jetant un regard alentour, je vis que le soleil commençait à décliner. J'avais cru le jour si jeune mais toute à ma contemplation des livres, je n'avais vu le temps filer. Et à présent, c'était comme si le temps changeait ses règles. Après avoir couru une longue distance, il reprenait son souffle, forçant Edward et moi à subir la lenteur de son sillage et à ne savoir dire, et à ne savoir dans les tourments de nos pensées. Ses prunelles incendiaient les miennes à tels points que j'en eus presque mal. Je ne devais pas détourner les yeux. Il saurait. Il saurait que je ne l'avais oublié. A ma grande surprise, il brisa le silence environnant de sa voix de velours, de son ténor parfait.

_ J'ai essayé de te parler plus tôt mais je crois avoir eu peur de tes réactions. Même à l'instant, je redoute ta colère qui ne serait que méritée. Je ne saurais te dire à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point je me sens misérable de t'avoir laissé, sans protection à la merci de ceux de mon espèce…de notre espèce. Je t'ai cru morte, Alice ne te voyait plus. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais pu me faire à l'idée que je ne te reverrais plus. Je n'ai pas su faire mon deuil.

Sa culpabilité sonnait sincère, si juste que mon animosité en pâtit légèrement. Il s'en voulait comme d'ordinaire, se blâmant d'un outrage dont il en était en rien responsable. Et je savais qu'il ne saurait vivra tant que je ne l'aurais sauvé de son propre apitoiement. Je devais le libérer vu que c'était qu'il semblait attendre de moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration, concentrant mon regard sur un point derrière lui, rompant notre contact, de peur de flancher. J'avais tenu bon jusque-là.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward. J'ai toujours eu une malchance sans borne. Mais je dois admettre que cette fois, ce ne fut pas si mal. Etre vampire est plaisant. Il est vrai que lorsque j'ai su que j'allais devoir la passer, j'en étais effrayée mais l'arrivée de Daniel dans mon éternité a su la changer. Et j'en viens même à remercier celui qui a détruit mon humanité. Perdre mes parents fut une épreuve dont j'ai eu du mal à me relever. Mais à présent, je sais que mon destin avait toujours été d'être vampire, je me sens moi-même sous cette forme.

A la mention de mon bonheur avec mon mari, il serra les poings tant et si bien que j'entendis ses ongles éraflaient sa peau d'albâtre. J'attendais qu'il me blesse pour lui en vouloir et quittais les lieux à l'instant. Mais il se contenta de reprendre progressivement le contrôle sur lui-même tout en s'assurant que ses yeux ne demeuraient sombres. Je ne comprenais pas ses réactions. Pourquoi devait-il être jaloux ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas se contenter de mon bonheur vu qu'il avait été la cause de ma perdition ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement m'avouer être heureux pour moi et disparaître de mon existence ? Mais même en faisant cela, il demeurerait dans mon esprit, dans mon cœur, il resterait la substance de mon âme.

_ Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu aies pu refaire ta vie. Daniel me semble être un bon choix.

_ Il l'est.

Ses prunelles or devinrent plus onyx, signe de son agacement. Et j'eus un secret plaisir à le ressentir avant de retourner à la contemplation de mes bouquins. Ce n'était pas comme cela que j'espérais cette conversation. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, lui parler crûment. Mais après la façon dont il m'avait quitté, je devais admettre que seul son orgueil de mâle devait en être touché. Un silence s'installa alors que j'examinais les reliures sans réellement faire attention aux titres qui défilaient. Qu'il parle ! Qu'il brise ce silence qui me brisait ! Qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Qu'il agisse !

_ Tu es magnifique Bella. Non que tu ne l'aies été auparavant mais c'est juste que ta splendeur n'a d'égale à présent.

_ Merci.

Je dus retenir une boule dans ma gorge. J'avais imaginé un scénario de ce jour lors de mes longs instants de réflexion. Il me murmurait combien j'étais belle, combien il avait besoin de moi, à quel point je lui étais indispensable et il avouait m'aimer de manière transcendante.

_ Pourquoi demeures-tu si silencieuse ? L'erreur que j'ai commise un siècle auparavant te hante-t-elle toujours ?

_ J'ai tourné la page Edward, je suis mariée à présent.

C'était un si piètre mensonge que je me demandais comment il pouvait me croire ainsi alors que tout en moi lui hurlait le contraire. Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir l'évidence ? Avait-il fait serment d'être aveugle ? Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge, me forçant à le dévisager interdite. Il agissait comme si je comptais encore pour lui, comme si tout ne tenait qu'à moi. Il réagissait comme un amoureux possessif, transi à mon égard. Mais n'étais-ce pas lui qui avait juré ne m'avoir jamais aimé ? N'était-ce pas lui l'aimable personne m'ayant fait croire n'être que distraction ?

_Inutile d'être si claire.

_ Pourquoi Edward ? M'éructais-je, lui faisant complètement face, laissant un peu plus de colère emplir mes membres. Pourquoi Edward devrais-je éviter d'être claire ? Pourquoi joues-tu les amoureux transis, le jaloux possessif ? Je me souviens parfaitement de ce soir-là dans la forêt Edward. Tu l'as dit. Tu as dit ne pas m'avoir aimé, ne jamais m'avoir aimé. Tu m'as dit que je ne représentais rien pour toi. Et cela sans que tu paraisses affecté. N'aurais-je pas le droit dans ce cas de ne pas te paraître amicale ?

Il était figé, statufié comme si je venais de lui communiquer la plus aberrante des nouvelles. Mais à mon bon souvenir, ces phrases venaient de son propre chef et non du mien. Au contraire, j'avais tout fait pour les bannir de mon esprit. Ses traits s'adoucirent comme s'il comprenait quelque chose, comme si soudainement une chose lui paraissait évidente tout autant qu'absurde.

_ Tu m'as donc cru, Bella. Tu es si piètre menteuse que le moindre être en étant plus douée te paraît le plus honnête des hommes. Mais Bella, dans cette forêt, ce n'était pas de ma propre volonté que je t'énonçais ses termes. Après l'écart de Jasper, je savais être nocif pour toi. Tu étais trop fragile à nos côtés, et je refusais que tu meures. La seule solution qui s'imposa était que je disparaisse de ton existence. Et je crus qu'une rupture brutale aurait été des plus bénéfiques. Tu m'aurais haïe, tu m'aurais oublié. Ainsi, j'aurais rendu ton avenir plus certain. Tu ignores, Bella, combien de fois, je comptais te revenir mais aussi égoïste que j'étais, je savais ne pouvoir risquer ta vie. Tu m'étais trop précieuse. Et puis Alice a cessé de te voir, mettant définitivement un terme à ma vie. Je n'ai jamais pu te dire Adieu Bella. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer malgré le siècle qui vienne de s'achever. Je t'assure que tu as toujours été la seule occupant mes pensées.

Non…Il en était hors de question. Il ne devait pas dire cela, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. C'était inapproprié, indécent, horrible. Indigne de lui. Il était tout à fait inconcevable qu'il me fasse de nouveau croire qu'il m'aimait. Je pouvais admettre lui avoir été un tantinet cher dans le passé mais maintenant il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Pas maintenant, que je tentais de fuir son attraction. J'étais à un autre. J'aimais un autre oui j'aimais Daniel. Edward était mon passé quoiqu'il en dise. La boule obstruant ma gorge se fit plus présente alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. Bella, Daniel n'est pas loin. Cet époux qui t'aime démesurément. Edward eut un soupir de lassitude, où Bella y dénota une certaine douleur. Serait-il aussi bon acteur ?

_ Tu ne me crois pas Bella, je le vois. Et entre nous, je préfère cette idée. Daniel te rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je souhaiterais juste que tu me promettes une chose. Ne me laisses pas en dehors de ta vie Bella. J'accepte d'être l'ami, le confident s'il le faut mais ne me refuses pas ton accès alors que durant tout ce temps, je te pensais morte.

Ami ? C'était tout aussi absurde que d'admettre l'idée qu'il pouvait m'aimer. Comme être ami avec l'amour de son éternité. Avait-on déjà vu Roméo confident de Juliette ? Ou Iseult amie de Tristan ? Ce serait totalement hors norme, peu conventionnel. Je ne pouvais être ami avec Edward, et j'étais abasourdie qu'il puisse le croire. Cela ne confirmait qu'une chose. Il ne m'aimait pas. Du moins pas à la mesure à laquelle, je l'aimais. J'eus un recul face à son expression suppliante. Pourquoi, alors, me donnait-il l'impression de souffrir en me proposant cela ? Edward ne pouvait être aussi inhumain. Cela ne pouvait-être que machination ? Ce serait incohérent, si peu edwardien. Et pourtant, je voyais la sincérité dans ses yeux mordorés, je sentais cette aura d'appréhension l'entourait. Et au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir y croire mais une amitié entre nous me semblait inappropriée pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avions tout partagée auparavant. Nous nous étions offert l'un à l'autre sans pudeur, sans aucun obstacle. J'avais pu connaître tant de sensations dans ses bras. Etre son amie redéfinirait l'amitié. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais lui refuser cela, car toute mon animosité se voyait dissipait par l'espoir incongru qu'il puisse tenir à moi. J'étais faible face à Edward, je l'avais toujours admis, à mon grand damne. J'avais espéré que cette conversation nous mène à nous haïr, à ne plus nous revoir mais accepter ce consensus reviendrait à admettre l'idée que nous gardions un contact. Et je savais que si un jour il venait à m'annoncer ses fiançailles, je périrais à la seconde même. Je ne pouvais décemment être son ami.

_Edward, comment peux-tu croire en une amitié entre nous ?

_ A défaut d'amour Bella, je suis prêt à tout prendre.

_ Imagines-tu vraiment pouvoir supporter la présence de Daniel dans ma vie ?

De nouveau, un grondement sourd s'échappait de son torse. J'allais vraiment y croire. J'allais vraiment croire à son stupide amour. S'il continuait à me regarder ainsi, comme si j'étais l'unique intérêt qu'il trouvait à ce lieu, s'il continuait à discourir ainsi, prétendant toujours m'aimer autant, j'allais flancher et y croire.

_ J'accepterais Morandini dans ta vie.

C'était fou, totalement fourbe. Côtoyer notre couple alors que je voyais qu'il pourrait en souffrir. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Pourquoi contribuerait-il à mon bonheur si cela lui serait insupportable ? Par amour ? Ce serait plus de l'amour mais de la démence. Mais surtout, la principale interrogation se résumait à ces mots : Comment pourrais-je me défaire de l'amour étouffant que j'éprouvais pour Edward si chaque fois que je demeurais prêt de Daniel, le regard mordoré de ce bourreau se poserait sur moi ? Je dus retenir un sanglot alors que je savais que nous n'avions le choix. J'étais mariée, épouse d'un autre. Mon corps, mon âme appartenait à Daniel Morandini. Et si je souhaitais Edward pour toujours mes côtés, seul son amitié me serait offerte et réciproquement, je ne pouvais lui promettre que cela. J'opinais alors lentement tout en tendant ma main vers mon Adonis, un geste qui demandait toutes mes ultimes forces. Il la contempla, légèrement ahurie avant de s'en saisir. Et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne provoqua un frissonnement chez tout deux, frisson dont nous ne préférâmes en déterminer l'origine.

oOo

En rentrant dans mon appartement, je me sentais vidée de toute consistance. Cela avait été le pire instant de mon éternité. Lui serrer la main ? Etre condamnée à cela durant des siècles et des siècles ? Condamnée à ne pas savourer son corps, ses lèvres ? Je ne pourrais y arriver. Je le savais. Tout mon corps me pesait comme si je tenais le fardeau du monde sur mes épaules. A vrai dire, j'avais eu le stupide fantasme qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en me jurant qu'il n'aimait que moi. Peut-être aurais-je consentis à lui donner une seconde chance ? J'étais horrible, je me dégoutais moi-même. Mais comment pouvais-je être blâmé de l'aimer démesurément ? Etait-il normal que je ressente comme un tiraillement dans mes entrailles lorsque je l'aperçois. C'était inexplicable, vif, tranchant, bref, douloureux. Je ne pouvais en sortir malgré tous les efforts que je mettais pour cela. Y mettais-je d'ailleurs assez d'efforts ? En pénétrant dans mon appartement, je vis qu'elle était vide. Daniel ne tarderait à rentrer et je ne savais comment réagir. Comment devais-je paraître normal alors que je venais de lapider l'espoir que j'entretenais à propos d'un renouvellement de promesse avec Edward ? M'asseyant sur mon lit, je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je devais me ressaisir et ne rien laisser paraître. Si Daniel apprenait qu'Edward et moi ne nous aimions, je savais parfaitement qu'elle serait sa réaction. Il sortirait du jeu car la bonté de son âme surpassait bien loin l'égoïsme que proférait notre espèce. Il me quitterait sans penser au bien fondé de son action. Il jurerait simplement de ne plus m'importuner. Bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait-il que j'aime des hommes à l'égo si réduit face à moi ? Edward et Daniel n'étaient que trop ressemblants, ne pouvant faire prôner pour une fois le cœur sur la raison. Et ils seraient prêt à se battre non pour me garder mais pour que je puisse être heureuse avec celui qui me paraissait le plus aimable. Mais dans ce cas, ils étaient tous deux bien trop aimable. Je ne réagis pas lorsque l'odeur d'Alice s'engouffra dans ma chambre. Je savais qu'elle viendrait mais je n'avais prévue qu'elle me voit en si piètre état. Elle s'assit prêt de moi, enlaçant de son bras mes épaules lourdes et pesantes tentant d'alléger mon fardeau. Son souffle heurtait mon front en un rythme régulier et ce fut le seul bruit que j'entendis pendant un long moment. Comme j'étais heureuse de la retrouver, comme j'étais heureuse que rien n'ait changé entre nous. Elle était vraiment une sœur pour moi. Une sorte de cadette que je n'avais jamais pu avoir. Au bout d'un moment, elle eut à mon égard quelques paroles réconfortantes.

_ Je lui avais dit Bella de te parler plus tôt mais borné comme il l'était, il s'est refusé. Ce n'est que lorsque Rosalie lui a fait remarqué que tu avais raison de ne pas l'attendre qu'il a réagit. Rose n'a pas que du mauvais en elle tu sais. Si elle refuse de t'adresser la parole c'est par culpabilité. Lorsqu'on t'a cru morte, elle était la seule à croire que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais avec le temps, elle a su que tu étais justement l'élément nécessaire à notre union. Te revoir a vraiment ressoudé la famille tu sais. Et Rose est bien trop orgueilleuse pour l'admettre.

Je ne voulais pas à Rosalie, elle ne m'avait jamais apprécié. Et de ce fait, j'avais pris pour habitude ses œillades meurtrières, son air supérieur à mon égard. Et si à une époque, j'avais voulu lui plaire, elle m'en avait tout de suite ôté l'idée. Entendre Alice dire qu'elle avait contribué à notre réconciliation me réchauffait le cœur, légèrement.

_ Que va-t-il se passer maintenant entre vous ?

_ Rien. Je suis mariée Alice, ne l'oublies pas. Edward ne sera que mon ami. Tu voulais mes vêtements, non ?

Je me levais, retenant un hurlement alors que j'ouvrais les pans de mon armoire. Je m'effaçais avec un faux sourire pour lui céder le passage. Elle ne fut pas dupe mais compréhensible. Elle s'exécuta avec son enthousiasme sans borne et se mit à arpenter mes étagères. Je la contemplais, amusée, me souvenant du bon vieux temps. Du temps où j'étais sa poupée de compagnie. J'avais fait des progrès en matière de vêtement depuis. Elle était géniale, me faisait rire et mettre mes sombres pensées en second plan. Elle s'extasiait devant chaque robe, tenue de soirée, de ville. Je n'étais en rien extatique de posséder de telles beautés mais être avec Daniel incombait que je sois toujours de bonne apparence, pour ses affaires mais également pour lui. J'aimais lui plaire, j'aimais voir ses yeux s'écarquiller avant de s'assombrir de plaisir lors de mes arrivées, j'aimais ses sourires carnassiers à demi-raisonnables. Oui j'aimais lui plaire, et m'évertuais à cela. Alors que mes pensées étaient toutes à lui, je sentis son odeur pénétrer notre appartement. Je ne pus l'accueillir convenablement qu'il me barricadait déjà dans ses bras, humant longuement mon odeur.

_ Tu m'as manqué _Mio Cuore. _

_ Mio Cuore, c'est trop mignon. Jasper a vraiment intérêt à se mettre à l'italien marmonna Alice, se reconcentrant sur mes vêtements.

J'eus un rire sous cape avant de me tourner vers mon époux, m'emparant tendrement de ses lèvres. Sa pression contre les miennes se fit pressante et je devinais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Semblais-je bouleversée ou affectée ? Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mon poignet avant qu'il ne le lève à sa hauteur, humant mon bouquet. Pas seulement le mien. Je sentais également d'Edward sur moi, et je devinais ses réactions. Il avait compris qu'Edward m'avait touché, que nous nous étions parlé. Alors lentement, il rouvrit les yeux. Et au fond de moi, il me fallut toute ma lucidité et mon affection pour Daniel, pour lui cacher l'issus défavorable de notre entretien. Enfin défavorable pour moi. Pour Edward. Pour un amour que je chérissais secrètement. Je l'embrassais de nouveau, avec une lenteur contrôlée avant de scruter ses prunelles bordeaux. Il venait de chasser, je le devinais. Et avec un sourire que je priais véridique, je lui annonçais le début de ma perdition.

_ Tout s'est arrangé, je serais ravie de te présenter à mon ami.

Mon ami ? Daniel me fixa avec surprise avant de me serrer fortement contre lui, irradiant de soulagement. Je dus faire taire ces voix dans ma tête qui me hurlaient de me rendre à la raison, que ma place n'était pas là. Ces voix étaient d'étranges hypocrites. Ne pouvaient-elles pas cesser de m'envahir ? Je souffrais assez.

_ Si tu savais combien cela compte pour moi murmura-t-il.

Je le sais Daniel. Et sais-tu quoi ? Je me rends compte que je dois t'aimer assez fortement pour accepter cette irradiante douleur en espérant te voir sourire. J'avais mal. C'était tout simplement cela. Un mal si intense que je ne savais comment j'arrivais à tenir, à ne pas lâcher prise. Ce fut ma meilleure amie qui me sauva de l'enfer dans lequel je plongeais. Alice savait parfaitement l'horreur que je subissais.

_ Tu as une garde-robe d'une grande beauté. Qui est ton conseiller ?

_ Je dois admettre contribuer grandement à son apparence pour mon propre plaisir répliqua Daniel, amusé.

_ Si seulement tous les hommes avaient ton esprit pratique Morandini.

Et ils partirent dans un rire où je ne les suivais qu'à moitié. Je n'en avais rien à faire d'un esprit pratique si l'homme qui le possédait était celui à qui aspiraient mes pensées. Et je me rendais compte au crépuscule de ce quatrième jour, qu'Edward Cullen avait réussit. En trois jours, il m'avait rendu encore plus amoureuse de lui, tout simplement en me sous-entendant qu'il accepterait tout par amour. En trois jours, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen avait détruit un siècle de bonheur, me condamnant à être sous son joug pour l'éternité. Jamais une amitié ne nous lierait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était interdit d'aimer un ami plus que sa propre vie, que son époux, que soi-même. Il était formellement prohibé de voir son ami de cette manière démesurée.


	9. Une dernière danse

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le domaine des Volturis. De splendides éclairs zébraient le sombre ciel alors que d'assourdissants coups de tonnerre faisaient trembler les murs de la forteresse. Ce type de paysage n'était pas sans rappeler ceux des artistes les plus torturés, contant, avec une certaine frénésie, le chaos régnant sur leur propre monde. Une sorte de combat acharné entre le soi et le devoir être. Le tableau dans lequel je m'inscrivais, ce tableau qui me plaçait quasiment au centre de l'action, le ciel grondait furieusement, effrayant toute créature vivante. Dans mon tableau, seuls de magnifiques êtres à la peau blafarde et marmoréenne, aux sourires glacés, à l'allure hautaine, se risquaient à défier la nature. Une nature qui les avait presque omis avec le temps. Ils se mouvaient, narguant la gravité, et leurs forces n'avaient d'égales que leur arrogance. Et moi, Bella Morandini, faisait partie de ses êtres, de ce splendide paysage. J'étais une de ces arrogantes et vaniteuses créatures, qui, défiant les cieux, se permettaient maintes folies alors que la colère divine s'abattait sur nous, honteux damnés !

J'eus un sourire en voyant Emmett, provoqué la foudre dans l'espoir qu'elle l'atteigne. Et ceux malgré les insistances d'Esmé, les admonestes de son épouse. Il gambadait, hilare tout autour du jardin, imitant le son caverneux provenant du ciel. Carlisle, installé plus loin, se contenta de secouer tristement la tête, affligé. Je ne pus retenir un rire à leurs mimiques, rire qui attira l'attention d'Edward, agacé par les simagrées de son frère. Il tourna son magnifique visage vers moi, m'offrant un de ses charmants sourires. Et j'étais certaine que si j'avais encore un cœur, il s'affolerait sûrement face aux flots d'émotions qui m'envahissaient au simple sourire de ce jeune homme. Il eut un hochement de tête dans ma direction, un salut amical. Un triste et misérable salut amical. Et, de l'habituelle force qui s'éprenait de moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, je lui rendis la pareille, alors que les doigts de mon époux se baladaient dans mes cheveux bruns. Son contact était si doux, que j'aurais pu demeurer ainsi éternellement. Mais ce n'était sans compter la présence d'Edward Cullen. Je détournais les yeux du clan d'Olympique, tentant de ne jamais montrer mon infidélité envers mon époux devant tant de témoins. Il conversait avec Siobhan alors que Maggie s'esclaffait ouvertement des frasques d'Emmett. L'herbe sous mes pieds devenait de plus en plus humide, et que n'aurais-je donné pour recevoir quelques rayons solaires ? J'admirais le paysage mais détestais toujours autant le froid et l'humidité. Cette odeur assez caractéristique des espaces clos, une odeur assez âcre provenant de l'espace humide alentour me déplaisait fortement. Mais en inspirant profondément, j'y découvris de nouvelles saveurs. De nouveaux arrivants. Relevant la tête, j'eus la surprise de voir l'entrée d'un nouveau clan dans le jardin. Quatre nouveaux vampires rejoignaient la convention. Une magnifique créature, dont la beauté aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Rosalie semblait en être le leader. Elle arborait une merveilleuse chevelure d'or se balançant à chacun de ses pas jurant parfaitement avec ses yeux de miel. Des végétariens ? Elle était grande, élancée, mannequin tout droit sorti des plus grands podiums. Elle contemplait les alentours avec une certaine bienveillance. La froideur que je m'étais attendu à apercevoir dans ses traits ne fut décelable. Elle inspirait une certaine bonhommie. Une femme agréable par ses manières. Près d'elle, se dressait un autre vampire lui ressemblant trait pour trait, mais avec des cheveux beaucoup plus court d'un châtain clair qui s'agitait à la moindre de ses inspirations. A un pas derrière eux, je constatais un couple, vraisemblablement, compte tenu de la posture protectrice qu'arborait l'homme. Il était plein de charme, bien que ses traits soient fermés. Ses cheveux étaient bruns tirant sur le gris, montrant son âge assez avancé. Il tenait fermement la main à une courte silhouette, dépassant à peine Alice, avec une chevelure brune ondulant sur ses hanches. Elle avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, déformant sa peau assez bronzée pour un vampire. Ses yeux en amande m'informèrent de ses origines latines.

Bien qu'une différence d'âge manifeste s'imposait dans ce couple, leur attachement mutuel empêchait d'anciens préjugés de condamner leur amour. Ils étaient comme…Connectés. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient, qu'ils m'inspiraient. Elle caressa tendrement le bras tendu de son compagnon, qui lui rendit un doux sourire. Sourire que je ne lui aurais jamais cru possible. Le clan parut ravi de retrouver celui des Cullen. A sa tête, la somptueuse créature qui sauta de suite dans les bras d'Edward. Un sentiment de rage s'éprit de moi. Une démente colère à son paroxysme. Et je devinais être tendue, et à l'instant, peu m'importait que Daniel le ressente. Elle n'avait pas le droit de surgir ainsi, de le toucher. Comment osait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle se permettre un tel contact ? Et pourquoi la laissait-il faire ? Etait-ce…Etait-ce une amie ? Ou…Sa compagne ? Je…J'avais cru…comprendre qu'il n'y avait eu personne après moi. Il avait prétendu que j'avais toujours la seule…Mentait-il encore ? Continuerait-il à me mentir ? Avais-je un jour connu Edward Cullen ? Ou n'avait-il toujours été que ce monstrueux menteur aux allures d'ange ? Cette immonde littérature sous magnifique couverture ? Non cela ne pouvait être. Mais…Après tout, il avait déjà prétendu une fois m'aimer, alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Et tout à ma douleur, je me rendis compte, que stupide comme je l'étais, j'avais espéré…J'avais laissé un tantinet d'espoir attendre mon cœur, me faisant ainsi croire que peut-être ce fut vrai, que ses paroles n'étaient pas forcément caduques. Cette femme perdait soudainement toute bonhomie à mes yeux. Elle n'était qu'un vampire, croqueuse d'hommes. Etait-elle la seule qui comptait à ses yeux ?

_ Tanya

Toute à ma colère, je ne m'étais rendue compte de l'étrange réaction provenant d'Edward. Il se contentait d'être cordial, poli, rendant sommairement l'étreinte. Lui répondant avec une froideur qu'il ne m'avait jamais témoignée. Bon sang ! A quoi jouait-il ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Tanya ? Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu, bien que légèrement flouté avec le temps. Humaine, j'en avais entendu parler. Tanya du clan des Denali ? Cet unique clan végétarien vivant en Alaska ? C'était donc elle, une amie des Cullens. D'Edward ? Différents vampires vinrent tour à tour saluer les nouveaux arrivants alors que je demeurais stoïque. Se pouvait-il qu'après tout ce temps, il l'eut aimé ?

_ Bon sang ! Les Denali, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne les avais vu.

Mon regard se posa aussitôt sur mon époux. J'ignorais qu'il les connaissait. Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Comment l'avait-il connu cette Tanya ? J'eus un nouveau frisson dans le cœur à la mention de celle-ci. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'ils fussent amis. Que cette dernière s'approche de celui-ci ! Il n'avait jamais mentionné une quelconque amitié. Pourquoi mentir ? J'étais jalouse. Horriblement jalouse de savoir que cette femme eut pu marquer mon époux.

_ Ton absence nous a énormément pesé mon cher Edward.

Elle se détacha de lui, lentement alors que je me tendais plus encore à ses dernières paroles. Cher ? Il n'appartenait que moi de le nommer ainsi. A moi et à moi seule. J'étais l'unique amour d'Edward Cullen. Du moins, je voulais le croire. Le profond regard d'or de l'intéressé se glissa vers moi…Mais je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il eut connu ma faiblesse. Mon irrémédiable jalousie. Que c'était douloureux l'indifférence ! Lui faire croire qu'il ne représentait plus rien à mes yeux alors que je refusais qu'une autre ne l'approche. Deviendrais-je si égoïste ? Si égocentrique ?

_ Comment les connais-tu ? Demandais-je d'une voix assez brisée.

_ Je les ai rencontré il y a plusieurs décennies avant ton entrée dans ma vie, _Mio Amor, _lorsque j'errais dans les terres canadiennes. Tanya et sa famille m'ont chaleureusement accueillit.

Voyant mon air suspicieux, il ne put retenir un rire alors que ses bras entouraient avidement ma taille. Il n'avait pas intérêt de se moquer, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait redoublé de vigilance depuis notre premier contact avec les Cullen ? Certes, lui avait-il de quoi se méfier. J'étais moi-même si effrayée de ce que je ressentais, de ce qui se jouait en moi. Il parut cependant, flatté de mon évidente jalousie. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras en une enivrante caresse, un frémissement m'échappa. Si tendre. De son index, il me força à relever les yeux vers lui, me laissant aux prises de ses prunelles purpurines. Avides. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, doucement, pudiquement. Nous n'étions pas seuls.

_ Une amitié sans controverse, mon Ange. Juste une amitié. Mais j'admets adorer cette futile colère dans tes yeux…

Je lui assénais une tape sur le torse, qui le força à faire quelques pas, tant il était hilare. Je fis mine de bouder, vexée qu'il me pense capable de ressentir un si honteux sentiment, bien qu'il ait vu juste. Avant que je ne puisse émettre un autre son, me rétracter, il m'entraîna déjà dans son sillage vers les nouveaux venus, vers les Cullen, sous la torrentielle pluie. Je détestais avoir les vêtements à même le corps, c'était déplaisant, gênant.

_ Daniel protestais-je véhément, pestant contre son manque de courtoisie. J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu le rire de quelques membres de l'assistance. Les derniers jours passaient leur avaient fait comprendre combien l'humidité me répugnait. Mon époux ne fit fi de mes réactions, continuant sa traversée. Ce fut la supposée sœur de Tanya (Kate ou Irina) qui vint à sa rencontre, lui collant un baiser sur la joue. Ce à quoi il répondit par une boutade. Tanya lui ébouriffa les cheveux, d'un geste presque fraternel. Ce qui rassura mon cœur encore émoustillé par tant de sensations haineuses. Eleazar lui serra la main avant de se figer face à moi, totalement hypnotisée par moi. Je fus mal à l'aise par cette attitude. Quoi ? Qu'avais-je ? Mes vêtements étaient-ils transparents ? Avais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? Sa minuscule compagne sauta outrageusement dans les bras de mon époux. Et s'il était question de ladite Tanya, je l'aurais tout simplement incendié. Je n'aurais pu supporter la voir toucher les deux hommes de ma vie. Je tressaillis à la pensée d'Edward en tant que l'homme de ma vie. C'était inapproprié, de mon éternité…Oui, de cette longue et interminable éternité sans lui à mes côtés. Qu'on me pardonne d'aimer démesurément deux Anges. L'attention du clan des Denali se porta soudainement sur moi, me gênant profondément. La plupart était interrogatif, surpris tandis que l'unique mâle du clan me toisait nerveusement. Que lui avais-je ? Ma posture était-elle défensive ? Offensive ? Avec un sourire empli de fierté, mon époux se tourna vers moi, avec une certaine déférence.

_ Je vous présente mon épouse Bella.

Alors que Daniel prononçait ses mots, je vis le visage de Tanya se contracter un bref instant avant qu'elle ne tourne brusquement la tête vers Edward…Elle me connaissait donc. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Humaine, j'étais certaine de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Et Edward n'était jamais allé…Oh ! Se souvenait-elle donc de moi après tout ce temps ? Depuis la fuite d'Edward, il y avait de cela plus d'un siècle ? Pourquoi se souviendrait-elle d'une si banale humaine après tout ce temps ? Edward se serait-il rendu chez eux après m'avoir quitté Leur avait-il raconté la tragique histoire de notre amour ? Tant de questions sans aucune réponse. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, et la douleur qui à l'instant s'y reflétait, me donnait envie de hurler, de le prendre dans mes bras, pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Mais rien n'irait. Nous étions dans une totale impasse. Nous n'avions aucun avenir. Il arrivait…Il arrivait à me faire croire qu'il m'avait aimé, qu'il m'aimait toujours. Il était à lui-seul, le plus insurmontable des casse-têtes. Lorsque Tanya s'adressa de nouveau à moi, son humeur était plus douce, plus amicale. Elle me tendit une main tout en s'adressant à moi de sa voix cristalline.

_ Enchantée Bella. Je suis Tanya…Mais tu dois sûrement me connaître…

Elle mentionnait Edward, et je me contentais d'opiner la tête, faiblement tout en lui serrant la main. Je ne pus sourire, c'était hors de ma portée. Pas en sachant qu'il concentrait son attention sur moi.

_ Pareillement Tanya.

Sa sœur surgit à son tour, euphorique, se mettant à converser allègrement, posant des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre tant est qu'elle ne m'en laissait le temps. Elle m'informa qu'elle se nommait Kate, et qu'elle était ravie que son Daniel ait trouvé une compagne. Me demandant depuis quand nous avions convolé ? Qu'en fut-il de notre rencontre ? Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de couper court à l'interrogatoire de cette étrange femme. Sur moi, je sentais toujours le regard inquisiteur d'Eleazar, peut-être que Daniel saurait m'éclairer sur ses bizarres agissements.

_ Il serait regrettable que Bella te prenne pour démente.

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue alors que la voix grave de Carlisle se détachait de l'autre côté. Il était également ravi de revoir ses « cousins » du Nord.

_ Où est donc Irina ?

_ Avec son compagnon Laurent, un ancien camarade à vous paraît-il. Ils souhaitaient juste se retrouver un peu reprit Tanya, s'adressant aux Cullen.

Laurent ? Je ne pus retenir un halètement à ce nom, à ce souvenir, à ce nomade appartenant au clan de James. James. Ce vampire ayant faillit mettre un fin à ma vie, à la relation qu'Edward et moi entretenions. Cette période n'étant pas sans me rappeler la promesse scellée avec ce dernier. Une promesse bafouée. « Je resterais tant que tu aurais besoin de moi ». J'avais besoin de lui, était-il pour autant rester ? Trop de mensonges, de non-dits. Bon sang ! Daniel fut de suite inquiet à mon propos mais je le rassurais d'un simple regard. J'allais parfaitement bien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Laurent ne pouvait rien me faire. Il n'avait jamais constitué une menace. Il n'était pas James…Et je n'étais plus humaine, je n'avais plus à craindre mes congénères. Jetant un furtif coup d'œil vers ma famille, je les vis, stoïques, arborant le même sourire plaisant alors que le regard se voulant réconfortant d'Alice se posait sur moi. Elle ne me voyait pourtant pas. Comment saurait-elle ce qui pouvait m'arriver ?

Et même si un soudain désir de vengeance s'éprenait de Laurent, je savais que je pourrais compter sur les Cullen, sur mon époux pour me protéger. Ils ne me laisseraient face au danger. Cette famille était bien trop bonne, aimante. Et comme Carlisle l'avait lui-même souligné, je ferais toujours partie de cette famille. Je resterais sa fille, quoiqu'il se fût passé.

Les vampires se mirent à dériver, rejoignant leurs précédentes activités. Carmen emmena son compagnon plus loin, arguant qu'elle souhaitait retrouver Zafrina, une étrange vampire aux traits et membres bien trop longs. Tout en elle était longiligne. Il n'avait émis aucune résistance ce à quoi je lui étais reconnaissante. Que lui avais-je fait ? Et loin de son regard, je me sentis mieux…Apaisée. J'étais trempée. Et tout cela grâce à Morandini. Il allait sacrément m'entendre. J'eus un sourire lorsque Carlisle souligna à Tanya qu'il était temps que mon époux rejoigne notre régime.

_ Vous vous êtes donné le mot, c'est ça ? Ecoutez moi, bande de végétariens, je ne serais jamais l'un des vôtres plaisanta mon époux, faussement en colère.

_ Allons Daniel. Je suis sûre que Bella saurait te persuader susurra Kate, amusée.

_ Cela fait plusieurs décennies que je m'y applique. Mais Morandini est têtu…

_ Pourquoi serais-tu donc têtu mon Ange ? Ironisa-t-il.

Je haussais un sourcil, guère touchée par sa plaisanterie alors qu'il continuerait à se gondoler. Misérable petit vampire ! Je croisais mes bras, tentant d'avoir l'air sévère.

_ Essaierais-tu d'être drôle, _mon Amour_ ?

_ Morandini serais-tu effrayé par ta femme ? S'exclama Garreth passant par là.

Je ris à cette image alors que mon mari se renfrognait. Je lui donnais une légère tape sur le bras, lui intimant de cesser de faire l'enfant. Il partit dans un nouveau rire, totalement indifférent à mes menaces.

_ Les animaux ne sont pas si mal Dani ! Un peu brute, mais on s'y fait. Surtout les succulents Grizzlis. Miam ! Y en a-t-il dans le coin ? Déclara Emmett, se frottant d'avance les mains.

_ Désolé Emmett mais le type gros et poilu ne m'a jamais vraiment attiré. Les ravissantes petites donzelles à la peau claire et aux formes généreuses ont plutôt toute mon attention.

Il entrechoqua son poing avec celui d'Emmett avant que je n'émette un grondement sourd.

Je n'étais jamais allée chasser avec lui. Monsieur en profitait donc. Je vis rouge sentant une nouvelle tension s'éprendre de mes membres. Mon époux eut tôt fait de cesser de rire à ma vue. Oh oui Daniel ! Tu as intérêt à t'écraser toute de suite ! Sinon je m'en occupe.

_ Espèce de misérable…

_Allons mon Ange, tu n'oserais pas dire quelque chose d'aussi injurieux intercéda mon époux.

_Tu devrais éviter de l'échauffer Morandini le prévint Jasper, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Ah non ! Je veux de la bastonnade ! S'extasia Emmett.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, Rosalie lui tira fermement les oreilles, agacée par les simagrées de son époux.

_ Désolée Chérie ! Ce n'était qu'une blague Rose !

_ La ferme Emmett « Chéri » !

Je partis alors dans un grand rire face au colossal Emmett Cullen, implorant son épouse de le relâcher. Même les gros bras ne peuvent tenir tête longtemps à leur chère moitié. Rosalie me contempla un instant. Et je crus qu'elle se vexait de mon rire, mais avec une immense surprise, je vis les commissures de ses lèvres se redresser en ce qui devait être un…Sourire ?

Elle me souriait vraiment ou ma vue me tromperait-elle ? Un vampire avait toujours bonne vue donc c'était bien Rosalie Hale qui faisait acte de courtoisie. Désarçonnée, je me contentais d'y répondre avant de revenir à la conversation du doyen des Cullen. Durant un moment, il tenta d'user de tout argument éthique valable pour faire changer les principes de Daniel. Et durant tout cet instant, la pluie ne s'était arrêtée à ma grande surprise. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il pleuve autant. Le ciel souhaitait donc toujours ma mauvaise humeur. L'arbre le plus proche n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi. Cependant Edward s'y trouvait, me contraignant à subir les assauts du vent. Ils nous étaient très difficiles de rester stoïques, à proximité l'un de l'autre. Nous pouvions essayer mais une force nous transcendant, finissait irrémédiablement d'avoir raison de nous. A mon grand damne. Je n'avais pas froid, c'était juste cette sensation d'avoir mes vêtements se collant sur ma peau. Bien trop déplaisante. Je sentis Alice bien avant de la voir se poster près de moi, passant un bras sur mon épaule.

_ Bella ?

_ Alice répondis-je, méfiante quant à la suite de sa requête.

Elle avait la tête d'une comploteuse. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais la subite impression que cela ne me plairait pas.

_ Combien tu m'aimes ? Minauda-t-elle, une moue chagrinée sur le visage.

Elle me prenait par les sentiments. Elle savait que je ne pouvais supporter refuser quoique ce soit à cette moue. Sa demande me déplairait fortement à coup sûr. Je plissais les yeux suspicieusement alors que j'entendais Jasper pouffer derrière elle. Il devinait ce qui se tramait le goujat. Ne pouvait-il me tirer des griffes de sa sorcière de femme ?

_ Je t'aime comme une sœur mon Alice poursuivis-je.

_ Parfait. Tu ne seras donc pas contre une journée de shopping ?

_ J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut Alice. Tu en as été témoin.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente que je lui oppose une résistance.

_ Mais justement. J'aimerais que Daniel nous y accompagne. Cet homme a beaucoup de goût.

_ Alice, je te rappelles que tu es marié déclara Jasper d'un ton assez grave.

Elle balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main alors que je le voyais, se pincer l'arête du nez en signe de reddition.

_ Si tu éduquais plus ta femme, elle serait obéissante répliqua Emmett.

Je fus offusquée qu'il nous prenne pour de vulgaires animaux, mais avant que je ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, je vis Rosalie, furieuse, lui asséner une monumentale gifle.

_ Suis-je bien éduquée à présent Cullen ?

Esmé eut un soupir affligé, légèrement honteuse que son fils lui donne si piètre réputation. Elle, dont le statut de mère, lui tenait tant. Je pouffais à mon tour, amusée par tant de simagrées. Les femmes Cullen pouvaient à leur tour être d'une férocité étonnante.

_ Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer souffla une voix profonde à mes côtés, un merveilleux ténor qui me fit sursauter dont je ne l'avais perçu. J'espérais tant l'oublier que j'omettais mes sens qui pourtant me hurler sa présence. Il était près de moi, ses sublimes mèches bronzes foncées par la pluie, caressaient son front au rythme de la brise, j'avais l'envie folle de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, d'y fourrager. Mais je ne m'en abstins. Et devant la force de son regard, je détournais les yeux. Ce pendant que son odeur embaumait l'air que j'inspirais, s'imprégnant de la moindre particule m'entourant.

_ J'étais juste heureuse de voir à quel point Emmett Cullen s'écrasait devant sa délicate épouse.

Mon commentaire fit rire la fratrie alors que l'intéressé se dirigeait vers moi, une malice sans nom dans ses prunelles de fauve. Il se pencha à ma hauteur, accentuant le fait que je sois ridiculeusement petite face à lui. Son haleine chatouillait mes lèvres tant il était proche.

_ Swan, tu devrais te méfier de mes muscles.

Nullement impressionnée par ses menaces, j'eus l'audace de me rapprocher d'un pas de lui, réduisant à quasi néant l'espace nous séparant. Il s'en extasiait, ravi que je ne sois plus la froussarde petite humaine qui se serait contenté de trembler à sa simple présence. Cependant, je pus ressentir une tension propageant de derrière moi. Là où se trouvait Edward. Etait-il inquiet de ce que son frère pouvait me faire ? C'était stupide. Je n'étais plus faible. Bien que je doutais que fasse à Emmett, j'eusse la moindre chance. Je plantais mes prunelles dorées dans celle du grizzli face à moi. Et n'ayant aucune réplique pour le remettre à sa place, je sortis la première ânerie qui me passa par la tête.

_ C'est Morandini, Emmett. Tu devrais le savoir.

Il écarquilla des yeux, surpris de cette réponse puis se gondola de tout côté, ressemblant à m'y méprendre à un membre des Muppets Show, que je savourais étant enfant. Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de lui fermer son grand clapet. Je sentais une sombre aura autour de moi. Edward était dans une sorte de colère noire. Je pouvais entendre un grondement s'élever de son torse. Parce que j'avais dit être une Morandini ? Parce que je lui rappelais que je ne lui appartenais pas ? Plus du moins ? Edward devait apprendre à assumer ses choix, l'impact de ses actes. Il devait apprendre que nous n'étions pas des pions, vampire ou humain, avec lesquels il pouvait jouer impunément. J'étais sa petite amie. Il m'avait fait croire que nous serions plus, que rien ne nous séparerait. Et pourtant, ce fut LUI qui m'abandonna, c'était de SA faute si j'étais devenue vampire. Il avait dit ne plus m'aimer. J'avais survécu à cela. A présent, il jurait n'aimer que moi. Et cette Tanya ? Qu'était-elle pour lui ? J'aurais tant aimé qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées pour ne serait-ce que répondre à ces questions. Je voyais Jasper nous contempler, meurtri. Nos sentiments devaient l'achever un peu plus chaque jour dans cette convention. J'en ressentis une telle culpabilité. Mais il secoua la tête, rassurant.

_ On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème murmura-t-il mais je l'entendis parfaitement et niais vigoureusement.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir mis fin à notre histoire et se fustigeait en acceptant notre douleur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! J'aurais aimé le lui hurler mais nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous ne l'étions jamais. Et c'était mieux ainsi. J'étais mariée bon sang ! Tout cela devait être oublié. C'était le but de l'éternité : Pouvoir oublier.

_ Que diriez-vous d'une partie de baseball ? Scanda Emmett à la cantonade. Il ne perdait jamais le Nord. Peu lui importait que son épouse souhaite sa mort, que sa fratrie son silence. Il poursuivait inlassablement. Agaçant. Et pourtant, je savais que sans lui, cette famille n'aurait pu survivre. Il servait de nez de clown. Brisant le silence gênant de deux anciens amants, faisant taire l'hurlement silencieux de leurs cris de douleur. Emmett était indispensable en cet instant.

_ J'en suis renchérit Jasper.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. Son époux la serra fortement dans ses bras, avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Aucune pudeur Emmett ! Aucune ! Elle rit face à ses mimiques déplaisantes mais on pouvait percevoir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Une telle douceur qu'elle n'accordait qu'à lui. Elle passa une main experte sur la chevelure brune de son aimé, hilare quant à ses câlineries.

_ Je serais ravi de me joindre à vous sourit Daniel, accompagné de Carlisle.

On aurait dit qu'Emmett allait sautiller partout, en tout sens. Un vrai gamin !

_ A une condition répliqua Alice, Bella m'accordera cette journée de Shopping que j'attends avec impatience.

_ Sans façon, je ne comptais pas y jouer. Daniel, je rentre. Cette pluie m'épuise.

Un tonnerre de protestations s'éleva derrière moi provenant de toute la fratrie des Cullen et même de Carlisle. Le baseball était une chose appréciée par la plupart des Américains, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment appris à jouer et à dire vrai, je devais être une calamité en ce sport même vampire. Et si un jour, je devais m'y essayer. Ce ne serait sûrement pas devant Emmett. Il conserverait cette image pour l'éternité. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Je voyais les prunelles rieuses d'Edward se poser sur moi. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien lui rappeler ? Je ne devais pas tenter de comprendre le mystère que constituait Edward. Cela ne me causerait que des tourments.

_ Allez Swan, juste pour rigoler. Je te promets de ne pas me foutre de toi plaisanta Emmett.

_ Tu serais le premier à le faire Cullen crachais-je, véhémente.

_ Non, je l'en empêcherais Bella, promis me supplia Alice.

Je savais qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait juste sa maudite sortie de shopping qu'elle obtiendrait à coup sûr avec ou sans ce match. Alors autant sans.

_ J'ai plutôt envie de bouquiner me confessais-je.

_ Même Monsieur-je-sais-tout s'est joint à nous, ce n'est pas peu dire ironisa Emmett en désignant mon Adonis. Mon ancien Adonis. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel à ce surnom. Il en avait énormément bavé avant notre rencontre de ce stupide surnom. Et Emmett le réutilisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si notre relation n'avait jamais existé. Je refusais une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre le chemin vers le château.

_ Ne sois pas froussarde Swan s'exclama Emmett.

Mais je me contentais de serrer les poings. Ne réponds pas Bella ! C'est Emmett ! Il fait ça pour te provoquer ! Tu le connais, voyons ! Si tu réponds à ses sornettes, tu tomberas parfaitement dans son piège ! Je pris une longue inspiration continuant à avancer.

_ Laisses tomber Emmett. Bella a toujours été lâche. Aucune bévue. Aucun risque ajouta Daniel d'une voix atone.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que je revienne sur mes pas, faisant face au stupide sourire de Daniel Morandini. Je retins un grognement. Il le faisait pour me provoquer, j'en avais conscience et y répondre montrerait mon peu de maturité mais il touchait mon point faible. La lâcheté. Cette lâcheté qui m'avait forcé à errer dans la forêt lorsqu'Edward s'en était allé au lieu de reprendre courageusement une vie sereine, cette lâcheté qui m'empêchait de révéler à mon Adonis que je l'aimais démesurément. De révéler à Daniel qu'il n'était pas le seul à hanter mes pensées. Oui j'étais lâche. Je trouvais ironique qu'il soit celui qui souligne ce fait.

_ Tu l'auras voulu Morandini murmurais-je, si faiblement que j'eus craint qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Mais son arrogant sourire me prouva le contraire.

Que la guerre commence !

oOo

Les équipes avaient été édifiées par les bons soins d'Esmé, demeurant arbitre dans ce noble et sincère combat entre mon époux et moi-même. Je devais admettre avoir été choquée de voir dans une même équipe l'homme que j'aimais et mon mari. L'un près de l'autre, élaborant leurs diverses tactiques. Mais il était certain que je n'aurais pu me concentrer avec Edward à mes côtés. Esmé avait donc bien fait les choses. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et moi devions faire face à Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Daniel. Comment une équipe pouvait-elle compter de telles adversaires ? Le simple fait de les savoir coéquipiers me triturait les entrailles. C'était inconcevable et avant cette convention, j'aurais cru cela impossible. Me détournant de cette image, je me concentrais les stratégies de Jasper, tentant de comprendre au mieux mon rôle. Cela me tiendrait l'esprit quelques instants, le temps d'une partie pour ne pas avoir à penser à…Eux. J'étais la première à recevoir. Ronchonnant contre les idées suicidaires de Jasper, je me plaçais face à Rosalie, la batte légère entre mes doigts. Et le premier à servir n'était nul autre que le Grizzli des Cullen, arborant ce foutu sourire que j'aurais été ravi de lui faire avaler.

_ Maudit Emmett !

_ Il sert légèrement plus haut, se servant de sa carrure. Ta batte doit être plus inclinée.

Je me tournais vers cette voix que je n'avais jamais entendu me parler avec autant de neutralité. J'étais habituée à ses jérémiades, ses dénégations, ses sautes d'humeurs, sa colère, ce ton agressif mais jamais cette neutralité. Et je fus surprise qu'après un siècle, Rosalie m'eut parlé. Etais-ce parce qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus à être jalouse de l'attention qu'Edward m'avait accordé ? Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'il en avait été ? Ou s'en voulait-elle de n'avoir pu me donner une chance ? J'opinais légèrement, sans lui cacher la surprise que m'inspirait une telle entente. Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière, en un geste agacé. Elle n'aimait pas les étalages de bon sentiment ni même les explications. Je n'insistais donc pas, me plaçant suivant les instructions de mes collègues.

_ Je souhaite juste rabattre le clapet de mon mari.

Elle eut un rictus que je pris pour un sourire auquel je répondis timidement. Esmé donna le signal, et je pus voir qu'au lien. Les Denali ainsi que certains autres invités nous contemplaient. La balle arrivait si vite. Mais ma vue vampirique me permit de prévoir avec une facilité que je n'aurais cru possible la trajectoire exacte de la balle et je pus de ce fait positionner la batte à l'endroit requis et foudroyée la minuscule boule qui fendit les airs à une vitesse vivifiante. Fière de moi, j'en lâchais la batte, espérant narguer mon époux.

_ COURS hurlèrent mes coéquipiers en chœur.

Je m'exécutais sur le champ, effrayée par leurs réactions. J'aurais espéré des félicitations. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je réussissais tel exploit. Faisant le tour, je pus voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Edward était bien trop rapide. Et je ne m'en rendais compte pleinement que maintenant que j'avais une telle vitesse. J'essayais d'accélérer mais lorsque j'atterris sur la dernière base en me sautant à pieds joints. J'entendis Esmé accorder le point à l'équipe adverse alors que Daniel faisait rebondir la balle en l'air, me narguant subtilement. Je grognais avant de rejoindre mon équipe.

_Mon Ange, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Je crus halluciner lorsqu'il assénait une bourrade sur l'épaule d'un Edward, amusé. N'était-ce pas lui qui ne supportait mon Ex- petit ami par pure jalousie ? Le sport leur ferait-il omettre toute querelle ? Mon ancien amoureux m'adressa un clin d'œil dont je ne tentais de ne pas m'en formaliser. Tenter n'était pas pouvoir. J'aurais cru me liquéfier lorsque son regard dorée se posa de nouveau vers moi alors que je reprenais la batte. Au loin, j'entendais Kate encourager mon époux alors que Garreth amassait déjà les paris sur une éventuelle défaire à nos frais. Je grognais. Quel manque de courtoisie ! Les hommes de nos jours n'étaient absolument pas comme auparavant. Comme je regrettais le temps de Roméo, ce temps où la femme était plus trésor qu'objet de pari. Heïdi m'encourageait alors que Démétri, son compagnon, clamait haut et fort que nulle ne pouvait rien contre la force combinée d'Edward Cullen et Daniel Morandini. Souhaitaient-ils tous ma fin ou quoi ?

Abruti d'avocat ! Maudit propriétaire de Volvo ! Et pourtant, il m'était impossible de ne pas être fasciné par leur splendeur combiné. Le charisme d'Edward ne suffisait à satisfaire mon envie, j'en voulais plus. Je souhaitais que ses mains m'étreignent que ses lèvres me caressent. Je secouais fermement la tête, refusant l'accès à de telles pensées. Et Daniel, son simple sourire me désarmait. C'était injuste que j'eusse deux âmes sœurs alors que d'autres n'avaient pas le droit à une seule. Je voulais être avec l'un mais l'autre me manquerait sûrement. Mais si, à cet instant, on m'avait demandé qui de ces deux vampires j'aurais choisi, juste maintenant, à ma grande honte, je n'aurais retenir mon inclination pour Edward. Je n'aurais pu résister à son regard mordoré. A son sourire…Que l'on m'en excuse ! J'étais incapable de me mentir. Il aurait été en ce jour la personne que j'aurais choisie. Les choses ne fonctionnaient pas toujours comme on le souhaitait.

De toutes mes forces, j'envoyais la balle à des kilomètres de là avant de foncer sans demander mon reste. Je courrais pour échapper aux pensées que j'avais laissé près de Rosalie, les pensées noires d'une épouse infidèle, d'amoureuse soumise. J'aurais pu écrire la plus belle tragédie de mon siècle en contant mon histoire. Celle d'une humaine totalement stupide étant tombé amoureuse du plus sublime vampire...Non ! Du plus sublime des hommes et qui n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour le conserver. Pour garder son amour. Lorsque j'arrivais sur la base, elle était sauve. Contrairement à moi, à ma situation. Cette balle n'était plus en perdition. Daniel me barricada dans ses bras, déposant une myriade de baisers sur mon cou, me félicitant de ce coup de maître, malgré notre adversité. Et j'eus mal…Horriblement mal lorsque ses bras me touchèrent. C'était comme si elles n'avaient pas le droit d'être là. Non ! Ce n'était pas leur place. Ce corps appartenait à un autre, un autre qui savait comment en retirer toute douleur.

oOo

L'équipe d'Emmett remporta notre duel. Mais pour moi, cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce duel était caduc face à ce qui se passait en moi. Depuis cinq longues journées, j'étais dans ce château, partageant la vie de milliers de vampires. Et chacun d'eux s'effaçait lorsqu'Edward était près de moi. J'en avais assez d'avoir si mal. Et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose. Un répit. Une pause. Je voulais que ce destin cesse de me détruire. Je voulais ne plus avoir mal. Ne plus avoir à supporter ce que je ressentais dans un corps pourtant mort, dans un cœur qui ne devait plus fonctionner. Mais au contraire, je n'avais jamais été si humaine. Si malheureuse. Parce que plus cette convention se déroulait, plus Edward prenait une ampleur dans ma vie. Une ampleur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et tout cela, était la faute de cette mauvaise fortune qui me laissait chancelante sur le gravier, incapable de me relever et de découvrir le ciel. Car suivre Edward serait me perdre à coup sûr. Il ignorait ce qu'était aimé. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait. Etre avec moi ou mieux sans moi. Et cette Tanya dont j'ignorais tout. Et il y avait bien évidemment Daniel qui ne se doutait de rien, qui pensait que tout s'était arrangé. Que je n'étais qu'amie avec Edward. Comme si c'était possible ? Et je ne pouvais quitter Daniel, il avait beaucoup trop fait pour moi. Nous étions deux âmes destinées à être ensemble. Alors qu'en était-il d'Edward ? Si Daniel était cette personne idéale pour moi pourquoi l'intégralité de mon cœur ne supportait plus son contact ? Et pourquoi, par tous les saints, me sentais-je coupable d'embrasser Daniel, comme si je trompais celui auquel j'avais appartenu ? Mes doigts fermèrent la minuscule boucle de fer de ce charmant collier offert il y avait cela bien longtemps par mon époux. Pour nos vingt ans de mariage. On ne pouvait oublier tant d'années, on ne pouvait les effacer. Ce serait cruel de ma part d'omettre tout cela. Tout ce que j'avais construit. Je me contemplais une dernière fois dans la glace, ne supportant plus mon propre visage tant je m'écœurais et quittais mon appartement, rejoignant mon époux, patient, et attentif qui m'attendait derrière la porte. A ma vue, son visage s'illumina, et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ Tu es ravissante, mon Ange.

_ Merci mon amour.

Mon amour ? Comment osais-je dire cela alors que j'étais si incertaine de ce que j'éprouvais ? C'était un piètre mensonge. Je devenais si bonne menteuse. En un siècle, je n'avais jamais mentit ouvertement mon époux. Il avait fallut qu'Edward entre dans ma vie pour tout décimer, tout chambouler, tout démolir. Et après cela, je continuais à aimer celui qui causerait mon malheur. Daniel me raconta l'avancée de ses contrats avec les Volturis, ravi de voir que tout fonctionnait parfaitement et que bientôt, le paroxysme de ses atteintes se verrait abordé. Je souriais allègrement, heureuse de son bonheur, le partageant du mieux que je pouvais. Il s'aperçut de mon malaise mais n'en divulgua davantage. Pensant m'ennuyer, il changea de sujet.

_ Eléazar m'a avoué avoir été surpris de te rencontrer. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec un si stupéfiant pouvoir.

Un pouvoir ? Je n'en avais jamais eu. Cet homme étrange devait s'être trompé. J'étais très banale comme vampire bien que beaucoup glorifiait ma beauté. Face à mon scepticisme, il poursuivit.

_ Il a reçu pour don de « détecter » les pouvoirs chez nous autres vampires. Et il m'a dévoilé plutôt que tu avais ce qu'il appelait le pouvoir du bouclier, un don assez défensif. Dans la mesure où il ne protège que toi. Il m'a demandé si tu étais imperméable à toute sorte de pouvoir. Je lui ai parlé du fait qu'Alice ne pouvait voir ton avenir et Edward ne pouvait lire dans tes pensées depuis que tu es humaine. Il a été franchement ébahi.

_Mais…Ce serait donc un pouvoir ?

Il opina, amusé de mon ébahissement. J'ignorais que c'en était un. J'avais toujours cru être démente pour ne pas pouvoir être entendu par Edward et j'avais supposé que mon vampirisme avait altéré quelque chose en moi pour qu'Alice devienne si aveugle. Mais la théorie d'Eléazar me paraissait beaucoup plus censé, cohérente. Cela expliquerait également son étrange attitude. Il n'était qu'ébahi par mon pouvoir. Je devais admettre en être rassurée. J'avais craint qu'il n'ait compris le combat se démenant en moi. Nous pénétrâmes dans la sublime salle, dont la somptuosité demeurait toujours malgré les nombreuses fois où on pouvait l'admirer. J'étais fascinée par cet endroit mais ne verrais aucune objection à m'en aller. Je devenais de plus en plus mal à l'aise entre ces murs. Je me sentais si peu moi. Daniel m'entraîna vers la famille Cullen et le clan Denali, installés dans un coin de la pièce. Ils sourirent à notre arrivée, beaucoup complimentant ma tenue. Mais je répondais machinalement, refusant de regarder de trop près ce groupe. Il était là. Je sentais son odeur. Elle me chatouillait les narines. Je percevais son souffle parmi ceux des autres. Et même l'effleurement de ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, je l'aurais reconnu. Tout en lui me devenait si familier. Je pense, que cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier. Les milliers de portraits peints par ma main en étaient la preuve. Je me tournais alors vers Eléazar, trouvant à mes pensées quelque chose pouvant les occuper. Son regard demeurait fixe sur moi, tentant sûrement de percer mes défenses.

_ J'aurais donc ce don.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent me montrant qu'il n'y arrivait pas et que cela l'irritait. De nombreuses personnes avaient été irritées par ce don mais je devais admettre qu'il m'était plaisant. Il me protégeait. Edward n'aura jamais à savoir ce qui se passait dans ma tête, Alice ne serait jamais venue me chercher s'il n'y avait eu cette convention. Si nous ne nous étions jamais retrouvés, aurais-je toujours ma sublime existence ? Les aurais-je revus ? Que de futiles questions ! De toute façon, quoique je puisse dire, rien ne changerait.

_ Il semblerait.

_ Eléazar nous a fait part de sa découverte déclara Carlisle, curieux. Je n'en avais vu depuis bien longtemps. C'est un don unique.

_ Merci demandais-je, hésitante quant à savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une bonne chose.

Une nouvelle mélodie résonna dans la pièce, beaucoup plus forte. Signe qu'ils étaient possibles d'exhiber ses talents de danseur. Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être apparence ce soir. Si je pouvais juste revoir Larissa, peut-être me rendrais-je compte que tout n'était que cauchemar ? Ce lieu faisait ressurgir d'anciens tourments, d'une manière brusque à m'en couper le souffle.

Son odeur se rapprocha lentement. Que me voulait-il ? Tournant les yeux en sa direction, je le vis arrêter devant Daniel et moi, impassible. Je détestais ne pas savoir ce qui pouvait être dans sa tête. Je détestais cette impression d'avoir une statue sans cœur face à moi. Il aurait pu juste me rassurer sur le fait qu'il m'aimait toujours. Cela aurait été suffisant. Pour moi. Pour ce combat à l'intérieur de moi. Il se tourna vers Daniel, détachant son regard de ma personne, regard que je n'avais osé croiser de peur de m'y plonger naïvement.

_ M'accorderais-tu Bella pour une danse ?

Non ! Il en était hors de question ! Etre si proche de lui ? Le toucher ? Son odeur sur moi ? Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne saurais feindre l'indifférence lors d'une unique danse. Il comprendrait à la détresse de mes yeux que j'ai horriblement besoin de lui. Non ! Je devais être le plus loin possible de lui, de sa personne. La main de Daniel se tendit légèrement alors que demeurait ce même sourire courtois. Il était bien plus fort que moi pour feinter, pour ravaler ses craintes et n'exhiber qu'une inébranlable confiance. Comme j'aurais aimé en faire autant ! Rien qu'une fois, avoir sa force. Il glissa un regard vers moi, doux, tendre. Un regard que je ne méritais pas.

_ Il serait plus juste de lui demander son avis Edward répondit-il.

Et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il me suivrait quelque soit ma décision, même s'il aurait clairement préféré que je nie tout en bloc. Edward à ses côtés, me scruta, inquiet. Peu sûr. Et les voir tous les deux, attendant une réponse, me fit l'effet d'une impasse. C'était comme choisir entre les deux sur l'agrément d'une simple danse. Si j'acceptais ce contact tant désiré avec mon ancien Adonis, la moindre faiblesse informerait les membres de la salle de mon infidélité. Paradoxalement, je savais que danser avec Edward, outre la flagellation que cela m'infligerait, Daniel aurait une certaine preuve de notre…Amitié. Qu'entre nous, rien ne serait plus blâmable qu'une danse. Relevant à contrecœur, les yeux vers Edward, je tombais sur ses topazes irradiantes et je sus d'avance, que je ne saurais y résister. Une telle chaleur, un tel éclat et vous lui donniez le bon Dieu sans confession. J'opinais lentement, suivant l'odeur enivrante de cet Apollon. Je me jetais dans la gueule du loup sans ménagement. Mais je devais le faire. Pour le prouver à tous mais surtout mon déplorable égoïsme. Une danse avec Edward, une danse où nous serions que tout deux, rien que deux amants torturés. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il se tourna vers moi, hésitant soudainement. Et je me rendis compte que mon souffle s'était accéléré. J'avais peur de ce que nous pourrions faire. Si mon corps rencontrait son exacte complémentaire, que se passerait-il ? Je concentrais mon attention sur ses gestes, voyant sa douce main effleurer ma hanche, lentement, suavement et je dus retenir un frémissement. Pourquoi diable devait-il être aussi doux ? Pourquoi ressentais-je ce geste comme une bénédiction ? Je fermais les yeux, levant mon bras et posant délicatement et avec circonspection ma main sur son épaule. Je me souvenais de son contact auparavant, des sensations qu'il suscitait en moi mais là, vampire, tout semblait décuplait. Plus fort. Plus insurmontable. Et l'espace nous séparant devint empli de nos odeurs mêlées. J'en humais inconsciemment la délicieuse fragrance. Nos mains se rejoignirent et nous frissonnâmes à l'unisson. Nos corps se reconnaissaient. Je le sentais au fond de moi. Ma place était là. Entre ses bras ! Nos souffles se firent plus saccadés face à l'effort que nous faisions pour demeurer maître de nous-mêmes. Son menton caressa mon front involontairement et je déglutis bruyamment. C'était douloureux, insupportable…Mais si délicieux. Une douleur exquise. Une fabuleuse pénitence. Il avança d'un pas, me rappelant pourquoi nous étions là et je suivis le mouvement, n'y concentrant qu'une infime part de mon esprit. Tout le reste tentait de se souvenir de cet instant. Du mouvement de son torse à chacune de ses inspirations, du léger tremblement de sa main lorsque je soupirais, droguée par sa présence. Oui, il agissait comme une drogue pour moi. Comme ma propre marque d'héroïne. Je comprenais tout le sens de ses paroles qui auparavant m'était apparut si peu saisissable. Et malgré cela, je ne pouvais consentir à rouvrir les yeux, à tomber sur ses prunelles. J'avais si peur de la douleur que j'y apercevrais. Celle qui retournait en écho dans mon âme. M'aimait-il un tant soit peu ? Sûrement sinon comment pourrait-il tant souffrir de ma simple présence ? Pourquoi la jalousie le consumait-elle ainsi à la simple mention de Daniel ? Il devait tenir à moi. J'en étais certaine mais le doute implacable continué à s'immiscer.

_ Bella, regardes moi murmura-t-il, si bas, que peu d'entres nous pouvaient l'avoir perçu.

Il usait de son don de persuasion pour me faire flancher comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile ainsi. Comme si sa présence ne suffisait pas. Je pris une longue inspiration, relevant le menton, souhaitant paraître impassible. Mais je dus retenir un halètement en voyant ses prunelles incandescentes. Il ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir de ses yeux, de ce qu'ils reflétaient. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il me faisait subir. Il ferma un instant les yeux, comme conscient de mon châtiment. Les veines qui parcouraient ses paupières me parurent si fascinantes. J'aurais aimé baisé ses paupières, lui apportais une certaine tranquillité. Mais cette même tranquillité me faisait défaut. Nous ne pouvions nous sauver car nous étions tous deux à sauver. Mais cette faiblesse qu'il me montrait fit éveiller en moi, le sentiment de protection que toute femme avait pour son homme. Je retirais ma main de son épaule, la posant sur sa joue. Etait-ce un acte équivoque ? J'espérais que nul ne le remarquerait. Que cela pouvait paraître pour un geste amical. Il ne cilla pas, bien que je vis qu'il le désirait ardemment. Ce lieu n'était propice pour aucun manquement à la courtoisie, je rabaissais ma main promptement. Et nous continuâmes à valser, meurtris par notre étreinte. Nous désirions plus. Nous le savions tout deux mais nous n'avions le droit à un tel manquement à nos principes. Il ne me mènerait jamais vers le péché comme je ne tromperais jamais mon époux. C'était un amour silencieux voué à l'échec.

_ Te souviens-tu de ce jour où nous avions regardé Roméo et Juliette ?

_Pour le cours d'Anglais, oui.

Pour d'autres, nous devions partager de simples souvenirs alors que c'était plus que cela. Beaucoup, Beaucoup plus que cela. Il poursuivit, instable.

_ Je t'avais parlé de mon opinion sur Roméo. Elle n'a pas changé mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas mieux que lui. Je ne valais pas mieux.

Il avait dit ce jour-là que Roméo détruisait son propre bonheur. Et il m'avouait qu'il en avait de même. Il m'avouait que j'étais son bonheur. Mais je voulais plus. Je voulais avoir la certitude qu'il m'avait vraiment aimé un jour et que cela ne s'était jamais éteint à mon instar.

_ Oui. Pourtant, je ne vois pas de quoi il peut-être blâmer, il a aimé Juliette profondément, allant pour cela jusqu'à la mort. Dans ce cas, peut-on vraiment condamner ses actes ?

Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant mon insinuation. Sa main se fit moins tendre sur ma main. Je n'en ressentais aucune gêne, mais était surprise par ses réactions. Ses prunelles devinrent sombres et je devinais sa rage. Il émettait d'étranges signaux. En cet instant, il perdait tout contrôle parce que je doutais de son amour. Que voulait-il que je comprenne ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas tout simplement me le dire ?

_ L'amour que Roméo porte à Juliette n'est qu'infime face à l'amour que j'ai un jour porté. Et si moi, je n'avais pas recouru à la mort, c'était par pure pénitence. Car si j'étais mort, ma fin aurait été trop facile face aux souffrances que j'ai occasionnées. Pourrais-je être blâmé pour mes actes ?

La musique s'acheva et nos mouvements se figèrent. Il eut une dernière révérence, reculant de plusieurs pas alors que je repensais à ses paroles. Infime face à l'amour de Juliette ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait me le prouver ? Comment pourrais-je de nouveau le croire ? Ce serait suicidaire. Et si c'était véridique, il ne méritait aucun blâme. Au contraire, il me prouvait que j'avais raison de continuer à nourrir son amour. Mais si tout n'était que mensonge…Je ne répondais plus de moi-même. Il nous reconduit vers nos familles respectives, sans un mot, sans aucun contact. Et je dus remettre ces tergiversations à plus tard. J'avais d'autres responsabilités qui m'incombaient. Daniel était en grand débat avec Emmett et je doutais qu'il eut fait attention à notre danse, me faisant confiance bien trop aveuglément. Lorsque j'arrivais, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, marquant son territoire avant de scruter mes traits. Je souriais du mieux que je pouvais. Et cela parut suffisant, cela parut le rasséréner. Mais si seulement il savait. S'il seulement il ouvrait les yeux. Il saurait…Il comprendrait que je n'étais que menteuse. Le regard de Jasper se posa sur moi, mais je me contentais de baisser les yeux. Il était témoin de ce que je ressentais. De la preuve de mon éternelle infidélité.

_ Que vaut Edward en danse ? S'enquit Carlisle.

_ Je dirais qu'il a eu bon professeur répondis-je, peu assurée.

_ Merci fanfaronna-t-il avant qu'Esmé ne le réprimande, provoquant nos rires.

J'avais envie de hurler, de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de ne plus avoir à me fustiger. Mais le destin était parfois d'une intolérable cruauté. Ainsi, non seulement, je ne pouvais fuir mais en plus, il fallait que je subisse ma propre turpitude. Accompagner mon époux tout en pensant que chacune de ses caresses était provoqué d'autres mains. De celle de celui qui depuis notre danse, n'avait cessé de poser ses yeux sur moi. Des prunelles topaze et incandescentes, pures joyaux à l'opposé de celles purpurines de mon époux. Or contre bordeaux. Pureté contre Sang. Lumière contre Vie. Edward contre Daniel. Mon éternel duel.


	10. Il y eut une histoire

Il ne me restait que deux journées à supporter, une soirée. Deux jours et une soirée. Et je retournerais à mon idyllique existence avec mon fantastique époux. Je l'aimerais chaque journée plus que la précédente, il n'aurait plus à douter de moi, de mes sentiments, de ma fidélité. Il n'aurait plus à avoir mal en me voyant pensive. Et moi j'arriverais à être une bonne épouse, loyale et sûre. J'en étais certaine, j'en étais capable. Il fallait juste que j'arrive à l'oublier et je saurais le faire, il suffisait juste que je m'en aille, que je me retire de son sillage. Tout simplement. Je voulais juste m'en convaincre.

Les couloirs de ce château renfermaient tant de merveilles des années, des années d'histoire. L'histoire d'une espèce particulièrement traquée. Et je devais admettre être admirative face au travail fourni par les Volturi. Ils avaient su protéger notre espèce du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, sacrifiant pour cela, parfois, les leurs. Marcus avait du subir la perte de son aimée pour le commun profit. Daniel était en audience avec Caïus, le plus récalcitrant des Volturi, le plus acariâtre également. Son regard me dérangeait quelque peu et je doutais être sous ses bonnes faveurs comme je l'étais sous celle d'Aro. Cet homme semblait fasciné par la personne que j'étais. Selon Daniel, je n'avais aucune raison de m'en inquiéter, ce n'était qu'une curiosité malsaine qui habitait le propriétaire de ce domaine. Il appréciait les belles choses et était une sorte de collectionneur. Heïdi, Jane, Démétri, Alec également étaient les pièces inédites de sa collection. Selon la théorie de mon époux, Aro me souhaiterait dans ses rangs uniquement pour embellir son patchwork. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me le propose. Ma réponse était d'une évidence certaine. Je ne saurais quitter mon époux et ma délicieuse Larissa.

Je pénétrais dans l'immense bibliothèque attendant que mon époux ne termine ses affaires. C'était sa dernière chance et il était plutôt optimiste. Après cela, et dès demain, nous retrouverions le calme et la chaleur de « Bella Cuore ». Contrairement à mes attentes, elle n'était pas déserte. Il était là, près du feu, feuilletant un roman dont j'étais certaine il n'en avait que faire du contenu. Il ne faisait cela que pour me torturer davantage. Il savait que je serais là, que c'était mon antre. Il savait me trouver là. Et s'il prétendait m'aimer, il aurait la décence de ne jamais m'y rejoindre. Il aurait accepté mon bonheur avec un autre plus attentif à mes besoins, plus présent. Ses pensées n'empêchèrent pas mon cœur figé d'être émoustillé, ma poitrine de glace frissonnée et mes entrailles de pierre de se contracter. Cette aversion que je devrais avoir à son égard laissait place à un plaisir muet de le retrouver encore une fois dans mon sillage…Si seulement j'étais plus forte…

Bien qu'il ait perçu ma présence, il ne releva pas les yeux, ne cillant à peine. J'ignorais quelle était encore le but de sa manœuvre mais décider d'entrer dans son jeu, à mes risques et périls. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je me dirigeais vers le rayon Art moderne et y déchiffrais les différents titres. Je connaissais l'emplacement de chaque section pour avoir été dans cette bibliothèque si longtemps. Les Volturi avaient eu à construire l'histoire, leurs écrits recelaient d'informations dont certaines semblaient en totale contradiction avec celles des manuels d'histoire. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il y avait eu des vampires auprès de l'Armée Rouge soviétique lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Certains avaient pu écrire leurs récits de guerres qu'avaient recueillis les hommes (s'ils pouvaient être nommés ainsi) des Volturis. A la Renaissance, les rois de ce domaine avaient été mécènes, les arts les intéressants plus que de mesure. J'étais à la fois fascinée et admirative de leur longue éternité. Si ce n'était leur alimentation, leur arrogance également, j'aurais pu vivre parmi eux. Mais je préférais la simplicité de Larissa. Loin du faste, de l'ostentatoire démesure.

J'en étais à mes réflexions lorsque j'entendis ses pas se rapprocher. Je me tendis derechef, attendant qu'il n'énonce clairement ses idées, aspirant à entendre son ténor envoutant, paradoxalement, préférant qu'il se taise pour m'éviter quelques troubles. Il me désarçonnait, il me torturait à chaque fois qu'il me rappelait qu'il m'avait un jour aimé. Comme si j'avais une chance de le croire ! Comme si je le pouvais seulement. Je relisais la même phrase une bonne centaine de fois, sentant son odeur embaumait mon espace alors qu'il attendait derrière mon dos que je lui donne un signe de mon attention. Je demeurai stoïque. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, son souffle se posa sur mon cou. Chaud, doux. Il huma ma fragrance et, aussi honteuse que soit mon attitude, je le laissais faire sans broncher. J'aurais pu lui asséner une magistrale claque et tournais les talons mais je n'en avais aucune envie. La seule pensée qui traversait mon esprit alors que nous partagions cet instant était s'il avait l'intention de m'embrasser. J'ignorais si je lui aurais refusé, c'était là où je craignais le plus mes réactions. Se pouvait-il que mon cœur déraisonne sans que je ne sois capable de le maîtriser ?

Sans que je ne m'en sois réellement rendue compte, il s'était éloigné, rompant la tension du moment. Surprise, déçue également, je me retournais pour le voir à quelques pas, dos à moi, les mains dans les poches, contemplant vaguement le paysage à travers les hautes vitres de cette immense salle. Il était agité, je le voyais. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il soudainement ainsi ? Je vis son regard se poser dans sa poche avant qu'il n'en extirpe un boîtier sombre qu'il porta à hauteur de ses yeux. Je dus retenir un halètement lorsque j'identifiais le boîtier, devinant ce qu'il contenait. Non…Il ne pouvait pas me demander cela ! Je l'étais déjà ! J'étais vouée à cet homme que j'aimais, certes d'une manière bien infime par rapport à Edward, mais je ne pouvais lui faire cela. L'air semblait me manquer…Le plus horrible, c'est que je souhaitais profondément qu'il le fasse. Je voulais lui dire oui et fuir à ses côtés. Je voudrais le retrouver, retrouver ses bras, son ténor, ses yeux d'or. Je voulais retrouver son amour et notre entente. Je posais une main sur mon cœur alors qu'il demeurait indifférent à ma détresse, bien que je sois certaine qu'il l'est perçu. Cette salle m'oppressait, j'avais l'impression que le trou noir que le départ d'Edward avait laissé sur mon cœur s'élargissait, prêt à m'engloutir d'un moment à l'autre. Qu'il le fasse, soit ! Je me plierais à son joug et je pâtirais dans l'ombre s'il le fallait, plongeant au creux des ténèbres si on me le demandait mais qu'on retire de mon sein, l'amour que je vouais à Edward Cullen. Il était malsain d'aimer de la sorte.

_ Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de mes parents. Peut-être parce que j'en ai un lointain souvenir et que le temps altéra l'image que j'avais d'eux. Mais je me souviens de leur amour, de ce qu'ils ont donné pour que ma vie soit telle qu'elle a été et pour cela, je leur suis redevable. Mon père était soldat, je ne le voyais que rarement. Durant ses permissions, nous passions la plupart de nos moments à converser sur mon enrôlement. Je l'écoutais avec le respect qui lui était dû. Ma mère, quant à elle, était… Simple, humble, sans artifice. L'une des rares femmes de son siècle à se soucier plus de son prochain que d'elle-même. Elle était intelligente et avait un tel caractère. Je me souviens de son incroyable tempérament lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi. De sa sévérité lorsque j'avais une parole de travers pour les jeunes femmes qui m'ont courtisé. Elle a fait de moi un gentleman…Du moins, elle le pensait. J'ignore ce qu'elle verrait aujourd'hui. Si le dégoût que je m'inspire réveillerait la même sensation en elle. Elle a toujours défendu la noble cause des femmes. Je l'aimais pour la passion qu'elle mettait dans cette lutte. La force qui émanait d'elle.

Je me tus, surprise qu'il parle de cela. Comme il l'avait souligné, il ne m'en avait que très peu parlé. Alors pourquoi s'ouvrir maintenant ? A l'instant ? Comptait-il commettre quelques folies ? Non, Alice l'aurait vu. A moins que mon pouvoir ne déteigne inconsciemment sur lui ? Ce serait horrible. Mon malaise avait fait place à une terrible inquiétude. J'avais peur que son malheur ne le mène à des extrêmes dont je serais incapable de le tirer. Il poursuivit cependant.

_ Cette bague lui appartenait. Elle l'avait confié à Carlisle avant de nous quitter, lui déclarant qu'elle souhaitait que j'eus un souvenir d'elle, sans savoir qu'il m'était impossible d'oublier celle qui m'avait donné la vie.

Il se retourna lentement, préparant ses yeux à ma vue et je vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Loin de son impassibilité ordinaire. Il était paniqué, troublé, perdu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agité. Il refusait cependant de me regarder, portant toute son attention sur le minuscule objet qui trônait sur sa paume.

_ Ce fut que lors de ce bal, lors de ta première année à Forks, qu'il me l'a remis, soulignant que l'amour que je te portais était bien trop ostentatoire, bien trop fort pour que je n'arrive à le camoufler. Il voyait bien que je ne te laisserais jamais. A l'époque, je trouvais absurde qu'il puisse imaginer un avenir entre nous.

Il l'avait dit. Il confirmait mes soupçons. Il n'avait jamais imaginé aller plus loin avec moi. C'était douloureux, lancinant mais j'y étais habituée. Je me l'étais tant de fois répétée. Cela n'empêchait la douleur d'être là, en moi, ancré pour l'éternité. Il fronça les sourcils, levant son regard vers moi, avant de se reprendre, conscient de ma méprise.

_ Mes paroles peuvent porter à controverse mais à l'époque Bella, ton sang me tentait trop. Et puis, tu vieillissais chaque jour un peu plus. Je me disais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu aurais besoin de plus. D'une famille peut-être, ce que j'étais incapable de te donner.

_ Je n'en avais rien à faire d'une famille, je ne voulais que toi. Après cette nuit que nous avions passé ensemble…

J'aurais rougis si j'en étais encore capable aux images qui me revenaient. S'il y avait bien eu un souvenir pour résister aux assauts du temps c'était ce soir où nous nous étions unis.

_ …Je savais qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, que nous serions que deux. Mais cela me suffisait, je me serais damnée pour être à tes côtés, tu en avais parfaitement conscience.

_ Comment voulais-tu que je damne celle qui constituait l'essence de ma propre existence ? Comment voulais-tu que je te damne alors que tu étais mon Ange ? T'ôter cette âme que je n'avais pas ? Je refusais de t'arracher à la vie, de t'enlever ton innocence. C'était par amour Bella que je refusais. Je ne souhaitais pas te perdre, j'avais peur que tu me voues une haine. Peur Bella. J'avais toujours peur pour toi, pour nous. Pour cette relation qui était contre-nature…

_ Je t'interdis de qualifier ce que nous avons vécu de contre-nature. Notre amour était légitime, naturel…

_ Naturel de tomber amoureux d'un monstre ?

Un grondement s'éleva de mon torse, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Oui je pouvais être menaçante. Mais je savais qu'il était plutôt surpris. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte que j'avais rejoins ses rangs. Pour lui, et je le voyais à l'air qui l'arborait quand j'étais trop proche d'un vampire « normal », j'étais encore cette frêle humaine qu'il avait abandonné un soir de Septembre. Je connaissaiscet air fustigateur qu'il avait à l'instant. Edward avait toujours tout pris sur lui, le blâme, et cela malgré les paroles réconfortantes que je lui avais apportées, l'amour que je lui avais donné, ce cœur que je lui avais confié. A présent, je ne voulais plus avoir à leur réconforter, je voulais qu'il soit là pour tenter de me convaincre qu'il m'aimait toujours. C'était de cela, dont j'avais besoin. Je voulais que présentement, il oublie ses propres craintes pour rassurer les miennes. Qu'il cesse d'être égoïste ! Il eut un sourire en me voyant ainsi, toute griffe dehors, prête à lui défigurer sa magnifique bouille d'ange. Sourire qui m'agaça davantage.

_ Que trouves-tu d'amusant dans mes paroles ?

_Rien. Si ce n'est la fougue que tu y mets. Tu me prouves juste que tu n'as pas oublié. Du moins, pas totalement.

Je vis ses traits s'assombrir en contemplant mon annulaire où scintillait l'alliance offerte par Daniel.

_ J'ai trouvé un homme qui a su me garder près de lui, m'aimer malgré nos différences et panser les blessures que tu avais laissé.

Son regard fourragea le mien avec force et une presque démence. Dément ! Voici ce qu'était devenue mon ancien Ephèbe.

_ Je lui serais reconnaissant de t'avoir permis de devenir aussi épanouïe mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de vouer une haine féroce à celui qui a le droit de partager ta vie…A celui qui s'étend à tes côtés chaque nuit…

_ Arrêtes…murmurais-je alors que je percevais les sanglots qui étreignaient sa voix. Cela le détruisait, me détruisant davantage. Mais il ne m'entendait plus, perdu dans sa propre pensée, logique, son propre et absurde raisonnement. Ses yeux me fuyaient, s'agitant dans leurs orbites.

_ Celui qui a droit à tes sourires, à ton merveilleux rire… Celui qui a droit à ton amour, ton respect, ta considération…

_ Que cela cesse…lui intimais-je faiblement, les doigts tremblants. A présent, c'étaient ses bras qui exprimaient son désarroi, brassant l'air sans but et sans relâche, faisant perdre à chaque mouvement le peu de raison qui resta en Edward.

_ Celui qui n'aura de cesse de te caresser, de t'embrasser…De t'aimer…

_ Cela suffit ! Hurlais-je, soudainement inapte à garder la douleur en moi.

_ N'ai-je donc pas le droit de le haïr ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, me foudroyant du regard. Je voyais dans ses yeux briller toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, il se perdait comme l'errant enfant abandonné. Et je le voyais perdre pied à chacune maudite seconde sans pouvoir le rattraper. Je me rapprochais de lui, osant après maintes tergiversions à saisir son délicat visage, le forçant à retrouver son sang froid, à revivre et espérant qu'il sorte de cet état léthargique qu'il lui faisait dire ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire.

_ Cela suffit…repris-je plus lentement.

Il respirait difficilement, de manière saccadée, même si je savais qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin à l'instant, elle ne faisait que m'indiquer l'état de ses sentiments, les affres de cette torture que je lui infligeais à mes dépens. Il agrippa mes poignets fortement mais je n'en ressentis aucun mal et ne reculais pas. J'étais si absorbée dans ma contemplation de ses traits qu'il devait lui être aisé d'en profiter. Qu'avions-nous fait de nous ? Comment aimer pouvait-il tant blesser ? Comment Edward et moi en étions arrivés là ? C'était là toute la question. Je me disais que si je parvenais à y répondre, à trouver ce pourquoi nous n'arrivions pas à être ou ne pas être ensemble, je ne réussirais jamais à choisir, à départager. Je devais savoir pourquoi Edward et moi n'arrivions pas à nous séparer, à ne plus penser l'un à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui faisait notre lien ? L'amour certainement mais se pouvait-il que l'amour soit si puissant ? Si dévastateur ?

_ Bella… Si je t'avais fait ma demande ce soir là où nous nous sommes unis comme je pensais le faire, aurais-tu accepté ? Aurais-tu consentis à unir ta vie à la mienne ?

En réalité, je l'ignorais. J'ignorais ce que j'en aurais pensé à l'époque. J'étais bien trop répulsive à toute idée de mariage. Et si cette proposition était venue d'Edward, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? J'en doutais. Je lui aurais mené la vie dure et n'aurais accepté qu'à force de compromis. Mais je savais que s'il me le demandait à l'instant et si je n'avais eu aucun autre engagement, j'aurais accepté tant que j'aurais la certitude qu'il m'aimait. Ce dont je devenais de plus en plus sûre au fur et à mesure des mots qu'il prononçait à l'instant. C'est pourquoi, il aurait été plus sage que je m'en aille à l'instant sans en entendre davantage mais la vérité était que je voulais être persuadée. Je voulais qu'il réussisse à me convaincre de l'exactitude de ses propos.

_ A quoi cela servirait-il que j'y réponde ?

_ Dis-le tout simplement.

_ Edward…

_ Réponds moi.

Je relâchais son visage bien que mes poignets demeuraient étreints et tenter de ne rien laisser paraître. Cela nous blesserait tous les deux de trop en dire et en même nous nous devions cela. Nous avions tant partagé. Edward a eut droit à mon premier je t'aime, il fut mon premier amant, ami. A la fois ce protecteur et celui que je devais protéger. De quoi une frêle humaine pouvait protéger un immortel ? Je me devais de le protéger de lui-même. C'était ce rôle qui m'avait été incombé et auquel je me dévouais corps et âme. Edward était cette faiblesse assez puissante pour vous faire tomber.

_ A l'époque, je ne sais pas ce que je t'aurais répondu Edward. C'était il y a bien trop longtemps. Une autre ère. Celle où j'étais humaine et où j'avais déposé à tes pieds les clés de mon existence. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus humaine et….

Je détournais les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard plus longtemps et refusant d'y voir une nouvelle douleur qui m'aurait obligé à flancher davantage.

_ Je ne suis plus à toi. A présent Edward, je te demanderais une chose. Si tu me portes une once d'amour comme tu le prétends (je ne tins guère de son grondement ni de sa poigne qui saisissait mes bras à présent, me rapprochant de lui), laisses moi vivre avec lui.

_ Mais l'aimes-tu Bella ?

_ Evidemment.

_ M'aimes-tu Bella ?

Etre ferme, convaincante, ne pas se laisser aller, se pas se vendre et échouer.

_ Non Edward. Je ne t'aime plus.

Piètre mensonge que je venais de proférer, le pire des blasphèmes. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était à moi de « rompre ». De détruire ces espoirs que nous fondions inutilement. De détruire ces liens invisibles qui nous liaient misérablement. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, sa poigne s'adoucit alors qu'il déposait son front contre le mien. Nous étions trop proches. Je sentais même son souffle contre mes lèvres. Je devais bouger. Je devais le faire…Je le savais mais ne le voulais pas. Ne le voulais plus.

_ Tu mens si mal.

_ Je ne mens pas Edward. Tu n'es plus à rien à mes yeux. Je…

Je ne puis continuer. Ses lèvres s'étaient posés contre les miennes sans que je n'eus la décence de l'éviter. Et sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes….C'était revivre ! Revoir la lumière après une trop longue période d'obscurité, aimer après une longue ère d'abstinence. C'était se retrouver…Nous retrouver. Ce que nous étions. Elle était là la réponse. Evidente dans ses bras. J'étais irrémédiablement destinée à l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ôte de cette terre, qu'on m'arrache le cœur et qu'on l'émiette au compte goutte. C'était ce sentiment transcendant qui faisait que j'étais incapable de m'éloigner de lui. Qui faisait que j'étais à lui. Mes mains, immondes traitresses, se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, approfondissant notre baiser alors que j'avais vaguement conscience de ses bras qui me barricadait contre lui, unissant nos corps en une parfaite symbiose. Mon homme. L'autre part de moi-même. La plus belle part de celle que j'étais. Sentir ses boucles cuivrées entre mes doigts…Retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres, aussi douces que dans mon souvenir. Il était avec moi….Contre moi. Notre passion nous emportait, nous consumer. Je me rendais compte alors que durant bien longtemps il s'était retenu. Retenu pour ne pas blesser l'humaine que j'étais. A présent, ses baisers recelaient de force, de promesse mais également d'une profonde détresse. Nos respirations mêlées étaient saccadés mais nous savions tous deux que nous n'aurions jamais besoin de respirer et que seuls nos désirs sauraient nous raisonner. Mais désirerais-je un jour de cesser de l'aimer ?

Mon humanité n'avait pas su lui rendre justice. Ses lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi douces, ne m'avait jamais paru aussi délicieuses. Il était délicieux. Un grondement s'éleva de son torse, grondement qui me rappela un autre…Moins satisfaisant à mes yeux. Qui me éveilla Isabella Morandini, épouse fidèle et conquise. Je repoussais violemment Edward qui évita de justesse l'âtre de la cheminée. J'étais essouflée, paniquée mais plus que tout écoeurée. J'avais été infidèle. J'avais été infidèle à mon époux…J'avais écouté ma déraison. Comment avais-je pu faire cela ? Comment pouvais-je encore le vouloir ? Comment pouvais-je tant ignorer mon bon sens ? J'avais gouté à ses lèvres, seuil du péché originel, autel de la divine profanation. Comment aurais-je pu résister aux attraits d'un ange ? A qui avais-je été infidèle ? Mon cœur ou mon honneur ? J'étais divisée, dégoutée par ma propre personne. L'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre causerait notre perte. Nous ne pouvions pas… Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer. Je n'avais plus le droit de l'embrasser…D'y consentir. Je tins ma tête, retenant de lourds sanglots. Découvrir qu'il m'aimait toujours, qu'il me voulait toujours et savoir malgré tout ne pas pouvoir y consentir. Navrée d'avoir si peu de contrôle dans mon existence. Je l'aimais bien plus que je ne saurais le dire et je pouvais deviner qu'il en allait de même de son côté. J'avais passé tout ce temps à croire qu'il me haissait que j'en étais venue à le haïr également. J'avais passé tant de temps à croire qu'il s'était joué de ma personne sans pouvoir m'imaginer qu'il pouvait encore m'aimer aussi passionément. Je me glissais le long de la bibliothèque en me rendant compte de cela. Edward Cullen n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer. Edward Cullen n'avait eu que ma personne en tête, tout son corps le hurlait. Ses baisers, ses gestes…Ses paroles. Je devrais peut-être me méfier de ce qu'il disait, je m'étais assez faite avoir mais une part de moi, celle qui était sienne, le croyait si désespéremment qu'elle arrivait à envahir tout mon esprit, ne me laissant aucune chance de me protéger. Je le sentis approcher avant que sa main n'effleure mon épaule. Je sursautais, atterrissant à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

_ Comment as-tu pu… ? M'exclamais-je, brisée, les doigts tendus. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant…me dire cela maintenant ? J'étais heureuse Edward…Je me suis mariée…J'ai construit ma vie loin de toi…Sans toi…Pourquoi revenir Edward ? Pourquoi tout bouleverser…Maintenant ?

Je tremblais de toute part, désespérée par ce qui se jouait en moi. J'étais certaine que les vampires les plus sensibles devaient se douter de ce qui se passait dans cette salle, ce mélange de désir, de colère, d'amour et de haine. Ils étaient les témoins de mon infidélité. J'espérais juste que Daniel était assez loin de moi pour ne pas comprendre. Du moins, pas avant que je le lui dise. Lui révèle ce que j'avais osé faire…du moins laisser faire. Il s'approcha de nouveau.

_ N'avances pas un pas de plus ou je te promets que tu ne marcheras plus droit.

_ Que voulais-tu que je fasse Bella ? Que je te laisse avec lui en ignorant les sentiments que tu portes à mon égard, les regards que tu essaies de contenir, les gestes que tu te refuses ? Voulais-tu que je te laisse dans un débat intérieur où j'avais la plus grande place et que j'étais apte à résoudre ? Bella, Jasper ressentait tout et même s'il n'était pas là…Je le percevais de ton regard. Je te connais Bella bien mieux que tu peux le croire. Tu es celle que j'attendais, que j'ai toujours attendu. Bella, je t'aime et tu ne saurais changer cela.

_Arrêtes, je t'en prie…Laisses moi le retrouver, retrouver ma vie. Edward, si tu m'aimes…

Je m'interrompis, peu sûr de ce que je voulais vraiment. Saurais-je capable de retourner à mon ancienne en sachant ce qu'il ressentait ? Le pourrais-je vraiment ? Je resterais sûrement à l'attendre chaque jour sur le palier. Je pinçais l'arête de mon nez avant de répondre avec ce que j'espérais suffisant de courage. Mon regard foudroya ses désespérantes prunelles d'or.

_ Si tu m'aimes Edward…Va-t-en…

Les sanglots qui étreignirent ma poitrine à cet instant rendirent mes dernières paroles caduques. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'en aille. Je voulais juste rester contre lui pour l'éternité.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais le faire Bella…Je n'en ai plus la force… Surtout pas en te voyant comme cela…Si attachée à moi.

_Je suis mariée…

_ Je le sais.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement avant de me prendre délicatement dans ses bras, prêtant son épaule à ces larmes qui ne voulaient cesser de couler. Qu'allions-nous faire ? Que pouvions-nous faire ? Je pouvais retourner vers Daniel en espérant qu'il excuse cet écart et continuer à vivre aussi longtemps qu'il m'était permis de le faire ou je pouvais rester ainsi avec Edward et ce doute qu'il ne me quitte de nouveau. L'un me relevant l'autre me dégradant. Edward en avait trop fait, trop dit. Je n'étais pas prête à tout recommencer, à supporter de nouveau la douleur qu'il avait laissé en moi, marque indélibile. J'avais vu ce qu'avait provoqué Edward, ce que j'avais subi et fait subir. Edward ne m'apportait rien de bon. Même si mon cœur hurlait le contraire, je savais que mon choix était déjà fait. C 'était un choix raisonné, le choix que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début de cette convention. Nous devions mettre un terme à tout cela. A cet amour qui nous lacérait tout deux. Il n'était pas couper notre lien. Il était de mon devoir d'y remédier.

Je m'éloignais de quelques pas, me composant une figure impassible à défaut de sereine et jeter un dernier regard vers ce visage tant aimé avant de signer notre pénitence à tout deux.

_ Je retournes auprès de mon mari, Edward. Acceptes le.

Il parut paniqué un instant et chercha à retrouver mon contact, sachant que je flanchirais dès que nos deux corps étaient liées mais je ne lui en laissais plus l'occasion. Mon choix était fait, je devais m'y plier.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella…

_ Nous nous retrouverons dans le courant de la soirée….Je suis certaine que Daniel agrémentera la soirée de quelques anecdotes. Je… te souhaites une bonne éternité Edward.

Je quittais les lieux, le cœur lourd et la poitrine pesante, incapable de souffler ou d'émettre le moindre son. Je devais rejoindre une autre réalité et affronter la destinée que je m'étais choisie. Je ne jetais aucun regard en arrière de peur de flancher et échappais à l'atmosphère de désespoir que nous nous étions crées. Adieu Edward étaient les mots que j'aurais dû lui souffler. « Adieu Mi Cuore » comme dirait Daniel. Mon amour….L'autre, éternel, part de moi-même.


	11. A un autre que moi

Infidèle. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire cela à Daniel. Bien sûr, des décennies durant, dans certains de mes songes, dans la plupart de mes pensées, je l'avais trahis. Mais embrasser Edward était tout autre chose. C'était du concret, quelque chose que Daniel aurait à savoir, n'ayant rien à voir avec ce que j'avais caché à mon époux durant si longtemps. Je me détestais bien plus que toute chose sur cette terre. Je me haïssais littéralement tout en maudissant ma mauvaise fortune. Comment pouvait-elle m'assigner deux âmes soeurs alors que certain peinait pour trouver la leur? Comment pouvait-elle me forcer à aimer deux hommes aussi inégalement et à aimer davantage celui qui aurait dû n'arriver qu'à la seconde place?

Cruelle et intolérable fortune pour te jouer ainsi de pauvres êtres impuissants! Je tournais en rond dans cet appartement que j'étais censée partager avec mon époux, attendant son retour. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, lui cacher ce qui s'était passé. Pas cette fois. Je voulais pour une fois être honnête. Je savais que je perdrais le peu d'estime que j'avais encore pour moi si je me taisais. Secrètement, j'espérais aussi que la réaction de Daniel quelque soit-elle me ferait oublier Edward et me prouverait que lutter pour garder Daniel à mes côtés serait préférable à tenter de renouer avec un passé qui m'avait par tant de fois brisée, meurtrie. Il me haïrait! Ne me le pardonnerait sûrement jamais mais je me devais de le lui dire. Et si par un hasard, il acceptait toujours de partager mon éternité alors je jurais de ne plus commettre d'écart et de continuer à tout faire pour oublier Edward. J'oublierais ses traits, son regard, ses lèvres et je vendrais mon âme au diable s'il le fallait pour oublier le baiser qu'il venait de me prodiguer, insufflant à ce corps mort, un soupçon de vivacité. Des images me revenaient comme une douce litanie, torturant, lacérant, triturant ce coeur brisé que protégeait inutilement ma poitrine. Ne plus penser à cela, ne plus penser à lui, à l'adoration que j'éprouvais à son égard. Je me devais d'arrêter tout simplement de penser...Comme si cela était possible! Je tapais du plat de ma main le mur le plus proche qui se fissura. Aro en serait vexé.

J'entendis les pas bien connus de celui à qui j'avais juré fidélité. Son odeur embauma les lieux, la pièce alors que la culpabilité me rongeant tant, vague sinueuse s'élevant peu à peu jusqu'à ensevelir ce même coeur faiblard. Il était heureux de rentrer, de me retrouver. Je devinais son aura. Je devinais ce qu'il pensait. Je le connaissais si bien. Il avait été mon meilleur ami avant de devenir mon époux. Et ce soir, je risquais de perdre les deux. Je risquais de ne plus le revoir. Ce que j'avais été stupide! Et je l'étais encore car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cet "autre". Mon choix avait été fait mais Daniel voudra-t-il encore de moi? Tolérera-t-il mon faux pas?

Je retins ma respiration lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, tout sourire, lumineux. Je tentais de faire bonne figure. Un sourire, trop forcé...Une mine, trop renfrogné. J'avais toujours été une si piètre actrice. Ses traits étaient ouverts et il me contemplait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine, un ébranlement au creux de mes entrailles. Je m'en voulais tant...Je ne le méritait pas. Je ne les méritais pas tous les deux. Il s'arrêta au milieu de notre chambre, figé par l'image que je laissais paraître. Au bord d'une agonie dont je ne trouvais la fin...Je vis dans ses yeux, une lueur inquiète, méfiante...Il était prêt à me protéger de tout ce qui m'effrayait, prêt à se sacrifier pour m'ôter tout souci. Comment deux hommes pouvaient m'aimer aussi démesurément alors que j'avais tant de mal à m'aimer moi-même? J'étais un monstre, littéralement, un monstre. Je m'assis au bord du lit sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Que se passe-t-il Bella? Quémanda-t-il, tombant à genoux à mes pieds, tenant fermement mes mains dans les siennes.

Je retins un sanglot. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pardonne par pitié. Je devais être forte et ne pas lui faire croire que j'étais une victime. J'avais accepté...Je l'avais désiré...Je le voulais depuis si longtemps. Je retirais lentement mes mains de son étreinte, ne méritant pas qu'il me touche avant de lever courageusement les yeux vers lui, affrontant ses prunelles pupurines, prête à y supporter l'horreur qu'elles laisseraient bientôt transparaître. Je devais le faire. Je devais le lui dire. Il ne méritait pas d'être trompé davantage. J'espérais juste qu'il me pardonnerait. J'entrouvris les lèvres, espérant pouvoir m'expliquer mais comment pouvais-je le formuler? Depuis mon retour, je m'étais essayée à trouver les bons mots. Sans succès...Ce n'était guère aisé, guère glorieux. Le supplice que je lui causais acheva de me décider à abréger ses douleurs. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir.

_ Daniel...Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, prudent avant de hocher la tête, me faisant signe de poursuivre. Aurait-il deviné que cela avait un rapport avec Edward? Toutes mes plaies avaient été causés par les lames d'Edward Cullen. Il lui serait aisé de deviner qu'il avait encore frappé mais bien plus fort, bien plus durement car cette fois je n'avais pas su m'y préparer, ni me protéger.

_ Bella, je suis tout ouïe...

_ J'étais tellement convaincue que tu n'aurais rien à craindre de lui...

Il se redressa soudainement, prêt à bondir sur le "il". Il avait de suite saisi qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je sentais une rage retenue émaner de lui. Il était prêt à détruire ce château pour retrouver l'homme que j'aimais si désespéremment. Je me devais de m'expliquer vite avant qu'il n'ait recours à des conclusions bien trop hâtives. Edward pourrait revêtir à ses yeux le mauvais rôle. Ce qui était partiellement le cas. J'étais tout aussi fautive. J'en étais malade. Ma culpabilité me rendait malade car j'avais participé à ce baiser.

_ Nous étions à la bibliothèque comme d'ordinaire. Nous aimions parler de certains ouvrages. Ensuite, les choses ont dégénérées...Il...Nous...

Je vis que ce "nous" liquéfia mon époux. Passant du "il" à "nous" je prouvais que j'avais cautionné sa conduite et que de ce fait j'avais tout aussi tord. Je déglutis lentement, retrouvant un semblant de courage avant d'affronter de nouveau le regard de Daniel. Un regard devenu sauvage, reflet de ce qu'il était réellement un vampire normal. Furieux, sanguinaire...Mais l'amour qu'il me portait le forçait à faire taire la démence qui menaçait de le surprendre. Il m'aimait trop pour me faire du mal et souhaitait peut-être me laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je souhaitais me faire si petite face à lui...Face à sa droiture, son intégrité...Honteuse de lui faire tant de peine.

_ Nous nous sommes embrassés Daniel.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et je ne cherchais pas à le retenir. Le silence se fit dans la pièce comme si elle n'avait jamais été habité, comme si nous n'existions plus dans cette pièce. Comme si en avouant mon écart, mon infidélité, j'avais rompu l'harmonie qui régnait en ce lieu, ce qui était partiellement vrai. En avouant à Daniel que j'avais embrassé Edward, je venais de briser la confiance qu'il avait toujours su me porter, la confiance que j'avais cru mériter, en être digne. Seul sa respiration brisait la quiétude de la pièce, un souffle fou, saccadé et erratique. Le souffle d'un dément...Qu'osais-je lui infliger? Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste désespéré avant de parcourir la salle de long en large. Je le laissais encore une fois faire, ignorant quoi dire. J'aurais voulu le rassurer, lui assurer que tout cela ne signifiait rien mais j'étais si piètre menteuse que j'avais peur de ne faire qu'agraver les choses. Le silence persista, forgeant mon impuissance. Comment le raisonner? Lui intimer de se calmer et d'en entendre davantage? Fallait-il qu'il en entende davantage? Le silence devenait assourdissant. Il se taisait, parcourant la pièce à vive allure. Dehors, tout semblait comme inerte, mort. Comme si la nature, les astres, le château, le domaine faisaient silence, assistant à l'inévitable scène marquant une fin que je n'étais pas sûre vouloir imaginer. A cette simple idée, je me levais à mon tour, tentant de capter son attention mais il était ailleurs, dans un monde que je ne pouvais attendre.

_ Daniel, cela ne signifiait rien...

Un grondement s'éleva de son torse m'interrompant sur ma lancée.

_ Ne me dis surtout pas cela Bella. Ne me mens pas murmura-t-il en me faisant face soudainement, la démence laissant place à une vive douleur.

Je n'eus le temps d'intervenir qu'il poursuivait déjà.

_ Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier alors ne me dis surtout pas que tout cela signifie rien. J'aurais dû m'y attendre...Cependant, j'avais tant confiance en toi, en ce que tu disais, en cette assurance que tu avais et que tu mettais en m'avouant tes sentiments et dénigrant ceux que tu avais à son égard...

_ Daniel, je t'aime. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé...

_Permets moi d'en douter s'exclama-t-il.

Je le forçais à affronter mon regard, fourrageant dans ses prunelles tentant d'y mettre le plus de conviction possible. Il se laissait faire, mettant cependant une infime résistance.

_ Je t'en prie, il faut que tu me croies. Edward est mon passé et ce qui s'est passé dans cette bibliothèque n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. C'est de ma faute, j'en ai conscience. J'aurais dû mettre un terme à cette mascarade depuis bien longtemps. J'aurais dû être plus présente pour toi... Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je t'aime Daniel et que ce baiser n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux...Edward est mon passé répétais-je, insistant sur chaque mot.

_ Un passé qui te hante encore Bella...acheva-t-il si bas qu'humaine je ne l'aurais entendu. Ses prunelles étaient emplies de douleur et il écarta mes mains de son visage. Je laissais mes bras retomber mollement le long de mon corps. Nous étions face à face mais c'était comme si tout nous séparait. Il avait mis une telle distance entre nous.

_ Daniel, je me déteste pour ce que je te fais subir mais ne croies pas une seule seconde que je ne désire être à tes côtés. Je t'ai juré de t'aimer éternellement...

_ Non Bella, c'est en cela que réside tout le problème. Tu as juré d'être à mes côtés éternellement mais de là à m'aimer...

_ Mais je t'aime...

_ Tu l'aimes également. Et cela tu ne saurais le nier.

Il était inutile de tergiverser sur ce point, c'était une constatation, non une interrogation. Il était sûr de lui, sûr de ses propos, de leur véracité. Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et seule une brise fraîche nous provenait de l'extérieure, extérieure où le silence continuait à s'installer avec une telle aisance, un tel savoir faire. Je croisais les bras, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je sentais que je le perdais à chaque maudite seconde et mon coeur se serra à cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête, je voulais que notre histoire se poursuive encore et pour toujours. Je voulais que nous retournions à Larissa où nous retrouvions un semblant de normalité, de tranquillité. Je voulais tout oublier et pouvoir tout effacer. Mais vouloir une chose n'entraînait pas forcément sa réalisation. Je l'avais appris à mes dépens. Et Larissa me semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus de mon future, m'abandonnant sur le bas côté. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut si long, il reprit parole.

_ J'ai toujours su que c'était lui que tu rejoignais lors de tes rêveries, que c'était lui que tu aurais préféré serrer contre toi, embrasser...Mais j'ai voulu être aveugle, me convainquant qu'avec le temps tout changerait. Qu'avec le temps, je réussirais à prendre sa place mais il était toujours présent. C'était comme vouloir se battre contre la tempête, un ouragan à main nue. L'image n'est peut-être pas claire mais c'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je t'imagines penser à lui. Depuis que nous sommes là, j'ai tout fait pour ignorer les regards qu'il posait sur toi et ceux que tu lui rendais en dérobée. J'ai souhaité être aveugle pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de cette réalité qui était pourtant évidente. Edward est ce cadavre dont tu veux me cacher l'existence. Nous n'avons jamais pu former un couple, à part entière car il était toujours entre nous prenant une prépondérance qui m'étouffait. Mais je passais outre car je voyais les efforts que tu faisais pour me dissimuler tes sentiments, pour me combler en tant qu'époux...Tu es une bonne épouse Bella, tu l'as toujours été. Je me rends compte que j'ai été un mauvais époux...

Sa voix était égale, atone, presque éteinte. Il se prononçait comme s'il récitait un article de loi dont il connaissait par coeur la prose. Je devinais alors que ses réflexions n'étaient pas issues de ma révélation mais plutôt d'années de frustration. La frustration de me voir physiquement à lui mais mentalement à un autre. Je ne pouvais cependant supporter qu'il ne se fustige et l'arrêtai donc.

_ Tu es un parfait époux! Répliquais-je

Il eut un rire sans joie. Un rire triste et las.

_ Non Bella, j'ai été égoïste, stupide et naïf. J'aurais dû savoir que tu lui appartenais indéfiniment.

_Non Daniel, je suis ton épouse et je le resterais. Edward ne représente rien à mes yeux...

Il se retourna lentement, me jaugeant avec incrédulité. Comme s'il était effaré par mes propos, comme si en niant l'évidence, je ne faisais que l'agacer davantage.

_ Tu ne peux pas affirmer cela et le penser simultanément. Bella, tu aimes Edward. Plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

_ Même si c'était le cas Daniel, je désire être à tes côtés pour l'éternité.

_Je ne peux pas te faire subir cela. Ce serait une torture pour toi de n'avoir que la seconde main...

_ Arrêtes...Je t'en prie, ne dis pas cela, le suppliais-je, effaré.

Non, je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Mon débit s'accéléra face à l'angoisse qui me submergeait.

_Je suis prête à tout pour me faire pardonner, pour te prouver que tu seras le seul à occuper mes pensées. Laisses nous une seconde chance Daniel.

_ Ce serait malsain mais surtout inutile. Bella, je ne veux plus être aveugle. Et l'ami que j'ai toujours été me force à ouvrir les yeux pour une fois.

Il avança lentement, prenant délicatement mon visage dans ses paumes moites et tièdes. Des paumes tremblantes...Ces paumes que j'avais cru si forte, capable de tout supporter. Ses traits étaient prudents mais aussi impassible. Comme si je n'avais plus le droit d'avoir accès à ses pensées. Mais dans son regard, je pus voir l'étendu de sa douleur. Une douleur que je souhaitais tant abréger.

_ Je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin Bella.

Ses mots martelèrent mon cerveau, reprenant une litanie que j'avais tant de fois voulu éloigner de mon esprit. Je n'avais pas besoin d'Edward Cullen. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Et J'étais si désespérée, si effrayée à l'idée de le perdre. Alors je fis ce que toute femme, dans la crainte de perdre celui qu'elle aimait, ferait. J'approchais lentement mon visage du sien. Il demeura stoïque alors que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'on échangea me sembla si platonique, comme embrasser du marbre sans rien ressentir. Si différent de...Comment pouvais-je les comparer? Où en trouvais-je la force?

Cette image me poursuivra-t-elle éternellement?

Daniel ne fut pas dupe et ce fut lui qui mit fin à notre baiser. Je n'avais rien ressenti, ni le brasier infernale qui m'avait incendié lorsqu'Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras, ni le plaisir extrême de retrouver ses lèvres. Je ne le retins pas, me contentant de m'affliger moi-même. Je ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi. Etre en deux hommes...Mais ce qui s'était passée me forcer, en cette soirée, à être plus proche de l'un que de l'autre, plus proche d'Edward, sublime Ephèbe, que de Daniel, l'Eternel Ami. Je n'osais même plus lever les yeux vers lui. Tout était bien trop évident. Je n'avais jamais aimé Daniel comme j'aurais dû l'aimer. Il avait toujours été l'ami. J'avais tant voulu croire que je pourrais l'aimer que je m'en étais convaincu. Aujourd'hui, mon erreur nous avait tous brisée. Je m'effondrais sur le lit...Bouleversée. C'en était fini...De mon mariage...De cette vie à Larissa...De "Bella Cuore". J'avais tout perdu en cette soirée.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Je ne me tournais même pas vers lui, n'ayant pas la force de feindre, n'ayant plus cette force. Il prit ma main dans la sienne avant de soutenir mon menton et de me forcer à affronter son si beau visage.

_ Je t'aime Bella. Je ne regrette en rien ces dernières années. Je ne regrette en rien tout ce que nous avons vécu. Tu as été une merveilleuse épouse.

_Et toi un merveilleux époux murmurais-je.

_ Je resterais toujours ton ami mais...je n'ai plus la force d'être un époux.

_ J'aurais aimé que tout se passe différement, de n'être jamais venu dans cette convention, de t'avoir empêché d'y venir également et nous aurions été heureux éternellement.

_ Certes Bella mais je n'aurais jamais eu l'emprise qu'il a sur toi, qu'il a toujours eu sur toi.

Je redevins silencieuse. Je ne pouvais rien ajouter à cela. Il avait raison. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se relever et de contempler à nouveau la nuit sombre. Il devait être minuit. Nous étions le sixième jour.

_ Demain, sera la fin de la convention. Je partirais dès ce soir...

_ Non Daniel, c'est à moi de m'en aller. Tu as du travail, des amis...

Il m'interrompit d'un geste avant de me sourire.

_ J'en avais fini des affaires et je pensais que nous pourrions passer un agréable moment en Italie tous les deux. A présent, plus rien ne me retient ici. Je vais me rendre en Grèce et préparer notre désunion.

Divorce...Ce mot résonnait inlassablement dans ma tête. A l'instar de ma mère autrefois, j'allais moi aussi connaître un échec marital. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Nous n'avions pas d'autres issues.

_ "Bella Cuore" te revient Bella de plein droit. Cette maison t'appartient...

_ Non Daniel, ce ne sera pas utile. Je penses retourner à Forks...

Il frémit et je perçus un grognement qu'il tentait de dissimuler par un hochement de tête. Il se méprenait, pensant que j'avais déjà choisi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste que je ne me voies aller nulle part d'autre. C'est là où j'aurais dû être ces derniers années, près de mon père, de ces amis que j'avais abandonné. Je ne retournerais pas pour...Edward.

_ Tu es libre Bella à présent. Rien ne t'empêche de ...

_ Si je ne puis plus être une Morandini, permets moi de rester une Swan tentais-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il me le rendit, maladroitement. Je m'avançais lentement de lui et lui demandant l'autorisation du regard, je le pris dans mes bras, posant ma tête au plus près de son coeur. Il me serra fortement contre lui et nous demeurâmes un long moment ainsi. Silencieux. Ce fut les premières lueurs de l'aube qui nous perturbèrent dans notre stoïcisme. Il se mouva, m'éloigna légèrement avant de déposer une nouvelle fois un baiser sur mon front.

_ Je m'en vais prévenir les Volturi de ma décision. Ils sauront pour nous. Aro est télépathe, ne l'oublions pas.

J'opinai lentement.

_ Je préparerais tes affaires murmurais-je.

_ Ce n'est pas utile...

_ Je le ferais. Considères cela comme un dernier service rendu par ta "si parfaite" petite femme.

Il sourit sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

_ Ti Amo, Amore mio.

_Ti Amo, Mi Cuore répondis-je, mélancolique.

Il eut un dernier sourire à mon égard avant de quitter la chambre, ma vie, mon future. Je reniflais silencieusement avant de me diriger vers notre armoire. J'en sortis son sac et me tournais vers ses affaires. Je me saisis d'une de ses chemises, son odeur si embaumante me coupant le souffle. Je la serrais longuement contre moi avant de la plier amoureusement et de la déposer dans le sac. Un sanglot m'échappa mais je poursuivis ma tâche, redoublant d'effort pour ne plus penser. Mes yeux me piquaient et je regrettais tant de ne plus être humaine pour ne pas pourvoir hurler ma douleur. Je détestais à l'instant mon état. Un nouveau sanglot avant que je ne m'effondre sur le lit, mes mains recouvrant mon visage. J'avais besoin de faire le deuil de cette part de moi si fidèle à Daniel. J'avais besoin de faire le deuil de ce mariage dans lequel nous nous étions tant investi. Tout à ma colère, je n'entendis pas les pas légers se rapprochant du lieu où je me trouvais, je ne fis guère attention à l'odeur qui venait de s'immiscer dans la pièce. Je ne sentis que ses fins bras me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer fortement contre elle, qu'humaine j'aurais succombé. Un détail insignifiant me vint à l'esprit et je m'en enquis entre deux sanglots.

_ Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir murmurais-je.

_ Cela n'empêche que je te sens Bella. Tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie. Je sentais que tu aurais besoin de moi répondit-elle.

A son odeur, se mêlaient bien d'autres. Celle de Carlisle, dont la droiture m'avait tant inspirée, celle d'Esmé, dont la compassion n'eut jamais de pareille, celle d'Emmett, dont la joie de vivre avait fait écho à la mienne, celle de Rosalie, dont la souffrance n'aurait d'égale que la mienne, celle de Jasper, bien plus présente, dominante sur les autres, dont la force et la loyauté n'aurait pu être plus symbiotique. Mais surtout, et cela ne pouvait être étonnant...Il y avait son odeur, dont je devais être imprégnée. Une odeur que Daniel avait pris coutume de sentir sur moi, de tolérer sur moi. Son odeur, aussi parfaite que son détenteur, aussi enivrante que son auteur, aussi savoureuse que son possesseur.

L'odeur de cet amant revenant du passé...Cet amant qui m'avait tout pris...Avait tout brisé...Me détruisant une nouvelle fois. Cela m'arracha une nouvelle plainte. J'avais perdu l'un et haïs l'autre au mauvais moment. Pourquoi avais-je laissé Edward prendre tant possession de moi? J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt. Je plantais mes ongles sur la peau d'albâtre de mon amie, heureuse qu'elle ne ressente rien.

_ Je le hais Alice. Je le hais tant m'exclamais-je alors qu'elle caressait mes cheveux.

_ Shtt! Tu ne penses pas sereinement. Tu ne peux pas le haïr et tu le sais.

Elle avait raison, j'en avais conscience mais je me sentais mieux en le haïssant.

Je savais qu'il me verrait dans cet état, Alice lui communiquerait l'information quand bien même elle ne le souhaiterait pas. Cependant, j'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie. Car ce soir, je cessais d'être une Morandini, je cessais d'être une épouse comblée dont la sublime demeure s'élevait à Larissa. Je redevenais Bella Swan, l'humaine frêle et fragile, stupide et naïve qui était tombée sottement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Ce foutu cadavre dans le placard dont je n'ai jamais su, quand bien même je l'aurais voulu, ensevelir totalement.


	12. Détruite

Cela faisait douze heures, 720 minutes, 43200 secondes que j'étais divorcée ou du moins supposée l'être. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il était midi sûrement et nous étions le sixième jour. Demain, j'irais errer du côté de Forks. J'espérais trouver la maison de Charlie, vide, pour m'y installer. Je pourrais prétendre être une descendante de Renée Swan, mère de Bella Swan, décédée dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Sûrement que les gens que j'avais connu avaient tous disparus. Je n'en aurais pas à mentir trop souvent. Ils devaient être six pieds sous terre aux côtés de mon père. Comme je regrettais d'avoir abandonné Charlie, comme je regrettais de n'avoir pas su lui dire adieu, de ne pas lui avoir donné de plus amples explications. J'étais partie sans un mot...J'avais tout quitté pour un monde qui m'avait rejeté. Les vampires n'avaient jamais voulu de moi, je m'étais trop imposée, j'aurais dû me contenter de ma banale vie d'humaine, je n'aurais pas tant souffert des affres des vampires. J'aurais eu un homme qui m'aurait aimé modérément, nous aurions eu des enfants, une maison loin de la ville où nous nous rendrions uniquement pour voir Charlie. Ma mère serait venue me rendre visite, m'aurait annoncé la venue d'Evan et on en aurait pleuré, des larmes de joie. J'aurais été éditrice, écrivain ou peut-être professeur...J'aimais bien enseigné. J'aurais pu être bibliothécaire ou historienne, vu la passion intenable que j'avais pour les bouquins. J'aurais pu être tant de choses que je regrettais à présent d'avoir gâché ma vie ou plutôt d'avoir laissé un homme me la gâcher. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen était l'être le plus abominable qui eut exister, le démon insoutenable, le diable sous l'habit d'un ange. Il était le pire monstre, la plus horrible abomination et je le haïssais d'une haine qui était cependant teinté d'amour, un amour qui me consumait et dont j'avais tant de mal à éloigner, à effacer, à éradiquer. Il s'agissait d'un mal, d'un poison qui coulait lentement dans mes veines, passant par chaque pore de mon être pour me laisser gisante dans ma propre douleur, mon insoutenable désespoir. Cet amour, ce mal était bien plus terrible, terrassant que le venin qui m'avait forcé à devenir celle que j'étais à présent. Celle que je détestais être.

Daniel était partit. Il avait pris sa valise, posé un baiser sur mon front et avait quitté l'appartement conjugal. C'était comme s'il s'était rendu au travail et je m'attendais presque à ce que, le soir venu, il ne rentre et me prenne dans ses bras, ne m'allonge sur notre lit et me fasse l'amour de la plus douce des manières. Je m'attendais presque à l'entendre gémir de plaisir au creux de mon oreille. Cela avant que la réalité ne me rattrape et ne me force à me souvenir que jamais plus cela n'arriverait.

Daniel était partit. Il avait pris sa valise, posé un baiser sur mon front et avait quitté l'appartement conjugal. C'était comme s'il avait reprit ce qu'il m'avait donné le soir où il m'avait trouvé. Comme s'il avait repris cette assurance dont il m'avait doté, ce sentiment d'amour qui m'avait toujours entouré. Il m'avait laissé vide sur le bord de la route, continuant son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Daniel était partit. Et je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir. A dire vrai, je l'avais poussé à me

quitter. Des années durant, je lui avais fait croire qu'il était le seul hantant mes pensées. Je lui avais mentit, le déshonorant. Aujourd'hui encore, je l'humiliais car son départ, je le savais avait fait courir pas mal de bruit. Je les entendais à travers l'épaisse vitre de ma chambre, à travers la lourde porte de cette salle devenue ma prison. Ma cage dorée. Certains avaient eu vent d'une violente dispute entre les époux Morandinis mais la cause demeurait mystérieuse. D'autres prétendaient qu'une affaire urgente avait rappelé Daniel et qu'en bonne épouse, je continuerais à le représenter dans cette convention. J'étais certaine que la deuxième version était du fait des Volturis dans l'espoir d'empêcher un quelconque blâme de se poser sur mon ancien époux. La vérité était que tous spéculaient. Ils ignoraient tous simplement ce qui avait pu arriver à l'un des couples les plus idylliques de cette convention. Mon refus de quitter ma chambre, mon refus de me mélanger aux autres faisaient bien sûr pencher la balance des rumeurs vers la première version. Et pourtant, peu m'importait ce que tous pouvaient penser. Ils ne pourraient pas me haïr plus que je ne me haïssais à l'instant. Ils pourraient continuer à spéculer, ils pourraient même deviner, je ne me sentirais pas plus honteuse que je ne l'étais à l'instant, je ne me sentirais pas plus malheureuse que je ne l'étais à présent. Tout m'indifférait...Je m'étais laissée aller à la tentation, lui permettant de me dévorer sans vergogne. Je m'étais vendue, corrompue.

Daniel était partit. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

C'était comme si son départ avait rouvert ce trou énorme de ma poitrine, trou qu'il avait su recouvrir quelques décennies auparavant. Un trou dont les lèvres s'embrasaient au moindre souffle de vent, à la moindre inspiration. C'était comme s'il s'élargissait davantage à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Comme un bout de tissu qui se déchirait à chaque respiration. Une musique me revenait en tête, légèrement trouble derrière le voile de mes souvenirs d'humaine. Une musique remontant à plusieurs décennies, une époque où j'étais encore une humaine...C'était une mélodie aux inflexions douloureuses...Le cri d'un coeur abandonné, celui que poussait le mien à l'instant. Sans que je ne l'eusse réellement voulu, comme si je n'avais plus aucune maîtrise sur mon corps, mes lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir, fredonnant cette litanie, d'une voix chevrotante et brisée...Si peu digne d'un Vampire.

**_I**'m... not... a stranger

.No I am yours...

Oui, j'étais à lui. Le problème avait toujours été que j'étais incapable de mettre un visage fixe à ce « lui ». Edward ou Daniel. Je n'avais jamais été capable de mettre un nom à cette abstraction. Le destin avait alors décidé à ma place. Et face à mon incertitude, à mon hésitation, à mes doutes, il avait tranché. Ce ne serait plus ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'avais eu deux âmes soeurs...Je n'en avais plus aucune.  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

Comme j'enviais cette humaine! Elle pleurait, elle avait ce droit et ce privilège. J'en étais totalement dépourvu...J'en étais incapable. A présent, j'étais condamnée à pleurer silencieusement sans pouvoir libérer mes yeux de leurs pièges de cristal.

_ A fragile... flame aged...is misery  
And... when our-r... hearts meet

Je caressais la soie sous mes doigts, l'empoignant fermement. A peine quelques heures auparavant, nous étions alongés là, nous enlaçant, nous aimant fougueusement. Il caressait mon épaule, les courbes de mon corps en gémissant contre mes lèvres. Il déposait de tendres baisers sur mon cou, mon ventre. A peine quelques heures auparavant, il m'aimait toujours. Et maintenant, j'étais toute seule. Et je le serais à jamais. L'immortalité m'avait fait don d'un fabuleux époux que je n'avais pas su garder à mes côtés. J'avais été trop gourmande et en avais trop demandé. J'avais désiré deux hommes bien trop goulument. J'avais eu à en payer le prix.

_I-I...do not want to... be afraid

Malgré cela, il me faudrait me relever un jour. Il me faudrait reconstruire une nouvelle vie, sans époux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été seule. Peu de temps après ma transformation, Daniel était entré dans ma vie. Il avait toujours été là...Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui? Je n'avais connu que lui, qu'une vie avec lui. Je ne savais rien d'autre. Je ne saurais faire rien d'autre. Comment pourrais-je y arriver? Comment m'en sortirais-je?

_I-I.. do not want to die inside just..Just to breathe in

Peut-être étais-ce la solution? La mort? Il suffirait que j'aille voir les Volturi, que je commette un impair et tout serait réglé. Il m'assassinerait sur le champs, sans état d'âme. Je pourrais provoquer un autre Vampire. Je serais libérer...Je n'aurais plus à supporter toutes ses douleurs, ses pertes. Je n'aurais plus à supporter cette longue solitude qui m'attendait que je ne souhaitais pas aborder. La mort était la véritable solution. Directe, brève, indolore. Je devrais essayer, tenter la chance, provoquer le destin. De toute façon, être vampire était contre-nature. Les humains étaient destinés à mourir un jour ou l'autre...Je ne ferais que répondre à l'appel de la nature et à en respecter les lois. Ce serait si simple.

Et si les Volturi refusaient et que nul ne répondait à ma provocation, je chercherais d'autres moyens, ferais le tour du monde pour trouver un moyen de périr. Je savais qu'il était dur pour un Vampire de se suicider. Cela me faisait penser à un vague souvenir, bien trop trouble derrière le voile entourant ma vie passée. Un souvenir pourtant similaire... Edward et moi étions en train de regarder Roméo et Juliette et il m'avait avoué avoir envisagé de se suicider lorsqu'il avait cru me perdre...J'avais tant cru en lui...Il avait tout détruit, il m'avait détruite encore et encore...Il me serait impossible de lui

pardonner.

Je mordis fortement ma lèvre de granit pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Mes dents pointues lacérèrent ma lippe à l'en faire signer. Mon propre sang se déversa dans ma bouche avant que la cicatrice ne disparaisse quai-directement... « Les joies du Vampirisme » songeais-je avec ironie.

_ I-I feel alone... here...and cold...  
Though I don't want to die

J'avais déjà trépassé et pourtant c'était comme si je sombrais de nouveau. Je connaissais cette douleur, j'avais eu à la ressentir quelques décennies auparavant. J'avais perdu un homme une première fois. J'en perdais un autre cette fois-ci tout en chassant celui que j'avais cru perdre. Tant de douleur dans ce coeur. Tant de malheur... durant une si courte existence. J'aurais cru m'en sortir plus

forte à travers toutes ses expériences, je n'en étais que plus faible, fragile...Inerte.

Des coups portés à la porte troublèrent mon isolement, mon pèlerinage sur l'autel des Infidèles, sous l'antique acropole de l'abandon. Une odeur qui me parut si faible embauma l'air que j'inspirais et je n'eus aucun mal à la reconnaître. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que j'entrai dans une colère sourde. Une sorte de voile rouge m'aveugla sous les assauts de ce sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu dans de telles ampleurs. Que je n'avais jamais eu à connaître aussi fortement. Un quinzième de secondes plus tard,je me trouvais debout, les poings serrés, prêt à attaquer celui qui oserait pénétrer dans cette chambre, seuil de mon ancien foyer conjugal. Je ne lui permettrais pas de souiller de sa personne, davantage ce lieu déjà empreint de ma propre infidélité. Il était hors de question qu'il revienne dans ma vie. Quoiqu'il soit venu chercher en ce lieu, il ne trouverait nul refuge. Edward Cullen...Celui que j'avais aimé et que je continuais malgré tout de vénérer n'aurait plus impact sur ma vie. Je ne le lui laisserais plus l'occasion. Il n'aura plus le droit de m'approcher, d'avoir le droit de me côtoyer. J'avais cru pouvoir lui offrir une amitié, il avait détruit mon mariage.

C'était comme si mon coeur battait deux fois plus vite et que tout mon corps pulsait sous le rythme qu'il insufflait. J'étais prisonnière de ma rage. Et je foudroyais du regard cette si fragile porte qui était, contre toute volonté, le seul obstacle qui me sépara de mon ennemi. De celui que je considérais comme tel. D'un geste, ce faible obstacle pourrait disparaître, laissant ma victime sans défense. Oui. C'était ainsi que je le voyais désormais. Comme un vampire se devait de voir une proie, une victime, un nuisible.

Je serrais davantage les poings lorsque je l'entendis soupirer, que je sentis son front s'appuyer contre la porte et ses mains, douceurs granitiques, caresser l'ébène qui nous séparait. Je le détestais...Je le haïssais et pourtant...Cette haine, vivace, était teintée de cet insensé amour que je lui avais toujours porté. Et cet amour forçait trop souvent mon coeur à fléchir. Je devais alors retenir les assauts de mon corps au profit de ceux de ma colère. Je ne devais pas fléchir. Il ne devait plus avoir d'impact sur moi.

_ Bella...murmura-t-il.

Son ténor, malgré la distance, sembla se poser sur ma peau, comme d'innocentes lèvres, faisant frissonner le moindre centimètre de peau que je supportais. Je retins un gémissement, détestant ce ténor, son propriétaire. Tout ce qu'il représentait. Tout ce qu'il était.

_ Eloignes toi de moi, immédiatement, Cullen clamais-je, d'une voix forte et déterminée.

Je ne laisserais pas m'avoir. Je ne lui laisserais plus l'occasion de me torturer davantage. Son odeur demeurait cependant. Il ne m'écoutait, bien trop têtu et borné. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela?

_ J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé, que je regrette qu'il t'ait quitté...Mais ce serait mentir...Et je ne saurais te mentir davantage...

Il l'avait fait tant de fois pourtant. Il avait menti, nié, omis tant de choses que j'avais encore du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux. Aujourd'hui, encore, à cet instant, je savais que les paroles qu'il prononcerait ne serait que mensonges à mes yeux.

_Tu es l'être le plus vil que j'aie eu à rencontrer dans ma vie, Cullen. Si tu savais comme je te hais, comme ta simple présence me retourne le ventre...

_Je ne me porte pas dans mon coeur non plus en ce moment plaisanta-t-il d'une voix atone.

Il pensait vraiment que je le plaindrais, que je lui accorderais une once de pitié. Je grondais, folle de rage. Presque hystérique à cette idée. Son égoïsme n'avait d'égal que son arrogance, comment avais-je pu aimer un tel être? Un monstre? Comment pouvais-je continuer à l'aimer malgré tout?

_ Sais-tu quoi? J'aurais vraiment que tu n'aies jamais existé, j'aurais adoré ne pas t'avoir rencontré...Et en ce moment, une vie sans toi me paraît des plus idylliques. Pourquoi existes-tu Edward? Quel dieu immonde sers-tu? Tu es l'être le plus détestable, le plus arrogant et le plus sournois que j'aie eu à connaître. Si tu savais comme je regrette ce jour où je t'ai vu à Forks, si tu savais comme je maudis mon père de ne pas m'avoir interdit de te côtoyer, comme je maudis James de ne pas m'avoir tué, bien plus tôt...Comme je te maudis Cullen...Tu ne peux pas avoir la moindre idée de combien j'aimerais que tu disparaisses pour de bon...

_ Arrêtes...Supplia-t-il avec douleur.

J'étais presque extatique qu'il ressente cela, qu'il souffre. J'aimais entendre la peine et le trouble dans sa voix, j'aimais savoir que la tristesse emplissait ses traits, j'aimais savoir que la souffrance terrassait toutes ses pensées, n'épargnant nullement son coeur. Je me sentais sereine à la moindre de ses supplications. Je ne faisais que reprendre ce qui me revenait de droit, le prix des années qu'il m'avait volé en empiétant mon esprit, hâtant la fin de mes noces. Je me rapprochais de la porte, espérant entendre encore ses hurlements, sa douleur, son chagrin...Oui. Je voulais qu'il pleure, qu'il souffre.

_ Va-t-en Edward...Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. Poursuis ta route et ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, comme si je n'avais jamais existé, comme si rien entre nous n'avait existé. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus.

Ma voix était calme, froide, indifférente. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humaine alors que je laissais le monstre en moi prendre possession de moi. Je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments parlent, je voulais juste qu'il paie pour tout. Pour le départ de Daniel, pour ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, ce bruit de tissu qui se déchire.

_Je t'en prie...Bella...Ne dis pas cela dit-il, d'une voix de plus en plus faible et haletante. J'entendis ses griffes lacérer le bois.

Durant un moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rétracter...Je n'avais pu supporter cet air torturé qu'il abordait. Je n'avais jamais pu supporter de voir de la peine sur ses prunelles. Mais je n'en avais pas terminé avec lui. J'étais la plus à blâmer et pour la première fois de mon existence, j'étais prête à accepter sa douleur en échange de la mienne. Je ne voulais rien que pour une fois être égoïste et le faire passer après moi. Il avait toujours été le centre de mon univers, à tel point, que je faisais tout en fonction de lui. Mais à présent, je ne pouvais plus...Il avait tout détruit alors que je lui avais tant permis. J'avais été si miséricordieuse en lui permettant d'être mon ami malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il m'avait occasionné.

J'avais été si naïve envers ses intentions pensant que même s'il m'aimait d'un amour aussi demesuré qu'il le prétendait, cela n'empêcherait le fait qu'en me voyant heureuse, il aurait renié ses propres sentiments. Pour mon bonheur, la prospérité de mon mariage. La preuve de son profond égocentrisme se trouver présent dans cette annulaire désertée de tout anneau qui était le mien.

_ Je continuerais alors ma vie en m'efforçant de faire comme si tu n'y étais jamais rentrée. Je trouverais un être homme, humain ou vampire, peu m'importe...Et bien, je lui ferais goûter les délices de l'immortalité. J'ai entendu dire par tes cousines Denali, que c'était grisant de tenter la chose avec des humains. Mais j'y pense Edward, tu y connais un rien. Tu l'as toi-même essayé. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as été assez bon manipulateur à l'époque...Me faisant croire que tu m'aimais, me désirais, tu as eu le toupet de me dire que tu m'aimais avant de profiter de ma naïveté...J'aimerais à mon tour essayer cela...Prendre un humain, le torturer et le laissant ainsi sur le bord de la route alors que j'enchaînerais de nouvelles conquêtes.

Je ne savais plus ce que je disais, je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mes propos mais j'aimais pouvoir le poignarder à chacune des paroles que j'émettais. J'émets entendre le grondement qui s'échppait de sa poitrine à la simple idée qu'un autre ne me touche. J'aimais profiter de cette ascendance que j'avais soudain sur lui...Je lui faisais payer. Et j'aimais cela. Je croisais les bras, démente tout en laissant un sourire sadique prendre place sur mes lèvres. Je tournais le dos à la porte, symboliquement et laisser mon regard errer vers la fenêtre close. Il faisait encore jour. Nous n'étions que le sixième jour. Ce soir, j'irais voir les Volturi, leur exprimant mes profonds regrets d'avoir gâché une telle convention. Je me rendrais à la dernière soirée de cette convention, digne de Daniel. J'agirais une dernière fois en bonne épouse. Je mentirais sûrement...De très nombreuses fois. Mais je l'assumais. Plus tard, je chasserais et enfin, je partirais à l'aube, quittant tout ce qui demeurait en ces lieux.

_ Sais-tu ce qui sera le plus formidable, Edward? Ce sera, une fois ma vengeance accomplie sur la gente masculine qui m'a tant de fois détruite, retourner à Forks, dans le domicile de mon père. Je monterais ces marches grinçantes jusqu'à sa chambre et à genou près du lit qui l'a supporté, je lui ferais mes excuses. Je lui demanderais de me pardonner de ne pas avoir été la fille idéale, de ne pas lui avoir permis d'avoir des petits-enfants, un gendre. Je lui demanderais de m'excuser de l'avoir déçu en rejoignant un monde qui ne voulait pas de moi. J'irai voir mon père, symboliquement, pour avoir sa bénédiction pour le dernier acte que je commettrais sur cette Terre. Le seul acte qui aura vraiment été de mon ressort, le seul acte émanant de mon indépendante et libre volonté.

Mes derniers mots ne furent que murmures alors que je m'imaginais déjà à cent milles lieues de là. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas alors qu'il me saisissait les poignées, à son tour dément.

_Non je te ne laisserais pas faire. Je m'en irais s'il le faut, je me tuerais avant mais tu ne quitteras pas ce monde...Tu m'entends! Je préfère donner ma vie pour sauver la tienne.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment ose-t-il croire que sa vie m'importait d'une quelconque manière? Je venais de lui dire que sa simple existence me dégoutait. Il aurait dû comprendre que sa mort n'aurai aucun impact sur la mienne. Si je mettais fin à mes jours, c'était pour ne plus souffrir et non pas pour lui. Même si indirectement, c'était le cas. Je tentais de me détacher de sa poigne mais vampire, il demeurait toujours plus fort. Je vis rouge en voyant qu'il me touchait, qu'il se pensait encore en droit de le faire. Je pensais pourtant avoir été suffisamment claire.

_ J'avais pourtant cru que tu aurais compris...Peu m'importe ce que tu feras ta vie Edward Cullen...Tu. Ne. Représentes. Plus. Rien. Pour. Moi déclarais-je, en détachant chaque syllabe, laissant mes paroles le bousculer une par une.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'une grimace ornait ses lèvres. Il ne détourna cependant pas les yeux, les laissant fourrager les miennes, de manière insolente et provocante. Il laissa un silence planer, court et pesant avant de tenir mon visage entre ses mains, me faisant horriblement mal et humaine, je serais déjà à terre. Il était, à son tour, fou de rage mais sa douleur prédominait sur ses traits.

_ Tu peux me haïr, me rejeter. Tu peux m'enlever le droit de te côtoyer, tu peux profiter d'autres hommes, tu peux même saisir ce coeur qui ne bat pourtant plus mais qui t'appartient irrémédiablement, tu peux nier notre amour, ce que nous avons vécu. Tu peux faire tout cela d'un mot, d'un geste...Mais il y a une chose, une simple chose qui restera en moi quoiqu'il advienne, une chose que je nourris depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré à Forks High School dans ce laboratoire de biologie...la certitude de mon amour envers toi, sincère, pure et immuable.

Bella, je t'aime bien plus que tu ne saurais le concevoir et je continuerais à t'aimer même si je n'aurais en retour que ta haine. Et mon amour me forcera à te préserver chaque fois que tu te mettras en danger. Je te jure Bella Swan, qu'aujourd'hui et à tout jamais, je serais présent que tu veuilles de moi ou non. Je resterais là, non loin de toi. Et le jour où tu souhaiteras achever ta vie, tu devras pour cela, achever la mienne...

_Je n'hésiterais pas Cullen.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi dans ce cas! Murmura-t-il, en me relâchant lentement.

Je m'éloignais de plusieurs pas, faible face aux paroles qu'il avait émises, totalement déboussolée. Il n'insista pourtant pas, ne cherchant pas à me sortir de ma torpeur. Il se retira après avoir affronté une dernière fois mon regard. Je ne pus me détacher le regard de la porte close, ébahie et pourtant toujours aussi en colère. En colère contre lui, contre moi, contre le fait que ses paroles continuent à avoir un impact sur moi, sur ma vie, sur mes pensées. Le fait que j' appréciais toujours sa façon possessive de me vouloir qu'à lui, le forçant à faire et dire des choses insensés. J'étais en colère contre le destin de toujours vouloir nous réunir alors que nous étions incapables d'être ensemble. Je m'en voulais tout simplement parce que je me rendais compte que plus Edward acceptait mes remontrances et mon blâme, acceptait les horreurs que je lui disais, plus cela me poussait à admettre que ses sentiments étaient sincères. Et je refusais cela. Il était hors de question que je pardonne à Edward Cullen. Il était tout simplement hors de question que je le laisse m'aimer de nouveau.


	13. Sombre apparition

Dernière soirée, dernier bal...Dernière scène avant le lever de rideau, avant que les masques tombent, avant que je ne me révèle enfin. Dernier clap...C'était la fin...Je n'aurais bientôt plus à jouer ce rôle, à être si piètre actrice...Dernière soirée...Après cela, j'aurais une vie à poursuivre, des choix à regretter et un amour à pleurer. C'était mon dernier devoir...Je m'y rendrais pour Daniel. Pour cet époux parfait, j'allais me soumettre une dernière fois. Je lissais la plus belle robe de ma penderie, ajustant la ceinture noire sous ma poitrine qu'un bustier émeraude retenait. Émeraudes comme le furent la couleur de ses yeux. Je secouais la tête refusant d'y penser. Mes cheveux bruns suivirent le mouvement avant que je ne les rassemblent au sommet de ma tête laissant des boucles naturelles redescendre sur mes épaules, écroulées par le fardeau qui s'y reposait. Mes mains se virent recouvertes de gants noirs, signe de mon deuil, de ma perte, de ma douleur. Des escarpins sombres enjolivaient ma carrure faible et bouleversée. Je n'étais que partiellement en vie.

Je contemplais une dernière fois mon reflet, espérant faire honneur à celui que j'avais trahis avant de saisir la bourse émeraude qui me tiendrait compagnie ce soir. J'arpentais le couloir, m'entraînant à faire figure, calmant les assauts de ce trou béant. Les couloirs me parurent sans fin alors que j'appréhendais toujours mon entrée. Combien d'entre eux connaissaient la véritable raison du départ de Daniel? Combien d'entre eux sauraient haïr plus que je ne me hais moi-même. Je tombais sur quelques invités qui m'accostèrent, bienveillants, s'enquérant de mon époux. D'un sourire calculé, d'un air mesuré et quasi-impassible, je leur répondis qu'il avait dû abréger son voyage pour quelques affaires. Ce n'était pas tout à fait erroné. Notre divorce était une des affaires en question. J'eus un haut le cœur à cette simple pensée.

-Que faites-vous donc là dans ce cas? Demanda Demelza, une Écossaise aux accents trainant, avec étonnement.

Ils ne virent pas la tension que je mis dans mes poings, brisant presque les anses de ma bourse, ni la légère boule que je tentais de faire passer dans ma gorge, ni les spasmes qui saisissaient mon cœur à cette simple question.

_Je tenais à le représenter jusqu'au bout.

C'était sûrement la réponse la plus sincère de notre conversation. Mais plus encore, la seule.

_Que c'est adorable! Je suis si heureuse qu'il vous ait enfin trouvé, vous êtes exactement ce qu'il lui fallait-il répliqua Hannah, sa conjointe Belge.

Un sourire...Un ultime sourire pour dissimuler l'horreur qui se jouait en moi. Ce bon rôle qu'on voulait tous m'accordait me répugner. J'étais un monstre, rien de plus. J'avais brisé la seule personne qu'il me restait. Le seul être qui m'ait vraiment aimé depuis ma transformation. Ma seule famille.

Je ne souhaitais même pas penser à ce qui m'attendait après cette convention. Une éternité de solitude certainement, d'errance sûrement. Il y avait de cela à peine une semaine, j'avais tout, la plus belle des vies qu'une femme, humaine ou vampire aurait souhaité. Aujourd'hui, je ne récoltais que ce que je méritais pour ces décennies de mensonge envers mon époux, ces décennies d'hypocrisie dans lesquelles à chacune de ses étreintes, j'imaginais qu'il était un autre. Ce n'était que justice après tout. J'avais fait vivre à Daniel, un enfer quotidien dans lequel il devait continuellement se demander si ce n'était pas « l'autre » qui occupait mes pensées. A présent, il rendrait heureuse quelqu'un d'autre, je le lui souhaitais. Cela n'empêchais que je l'avais aimé tendrement. Il était devenu mon compagnon au travers de ces siècles, ce n'était pas anodin. Nous avions crée une vie parfaite malgré les quelques tâches d'ombre. Nous ne nous disputions jamais sinon juste quelques broutilles qui se terminaient par de délicieux baisers.

Maintenant, je ne pouvait que faire le deuil de ses souvenirs. Larissa ne m'appartenait plus, Daniel non plus. Je n'avais plus rien à quoi m'accrocher. Et finalement,je me demandais s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je disparaisse. Daniel m'avait prévenu qu'il était impossible de mettre fin à ses jours pour un Vampire. Et avant lui, au travers du voile sombre de mes souvenirs d'humaines, Edward en avait fait de même. Mais ce dernier m'avait aussi parlé des Volturis, de ces êtres puissants. Je pourrais le leur demander. Mes arguments étaient justes et pour moi convaincants. Il suffirait juste que j'en eus le courage. A qui manquerais-je de toute façon? Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le leur demander maintenant, en pleine convention. Ce serait un retentissant scandale. Qui plus est, je sentais qu'il me restait encore une chose à faire. Peut-être était-ce en mémoire de mon père que cela me tenait tant à coeur ou pour dire adieu à la jeune lycéenne que j'avais laissé à Forks. Etre Vampire était ce que j'avais toujours voulu être. Je pensais que c'était ma place et il se trouvait qu'à présent ce sera ma geôle. J'aurais tout donné pour retourner à ce jour-là, ce stupide jour où éperdument amoureuse, j'avais commis l'irréparable. Ce jour où j'avais été insouciante, insouciance dont je devais payer le prix durant une éternité. Non, cela ne saurait être concevable, je saurais y mettre un terme. Après un tour à Forks, je reviendrais en Italie et demanderais la délivrance aux Volturis. Il devait me l'accorder. Quitte pour cela à les provoquer.

Je pénétrais dans la salle, digne, essayant de dissimuler à tous mon mal-être. Les conversations allaient bon train et j'imaginais déjà certains commenter la fabuleuse nouvelle, celle de la séparation de notre séparation. Mais nul n'en était encore au courant.

Leurs rires étaient assourdissants, leurs mouvements bien trop vivants tandis que l'ambiance bien trop à lourde pour moi. J'aurais voulu tout simplement partir. J'aurais voulu tout simplement fuir cette convention, les personnes qui y étaient. Je n'étais pas à ma place ici, rien ne me retenait. Quelques têtes me saluèrent à mon entrée, s'enquérant parfois de Daniel. Je leur ressortais la même excuse, impassible, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Dans leurs yeux, je percevais toute l'estime, la considération que je leur inspirais. Et plus, parfaite, j'apparaissais à ces vampires, plus, misérable, je me sentais. Soudain, Alice apparut devant moi, coupant court à mes pensées. Extatique, elle se saisit de ma main avant de rejoindre sa famille. Une véritable pile électrique et cela me fit sourire. Elle ne changerait jamais. Et elle agissait comme un baume au coeur. Elle en calmait les assauts de douleurs que je ressentais constamment mais pas au point de les faire disparaître, ce qui me satisfaisait entièrement. Mon apparition provoqua des sourires sincères de certains, des attitudes simplement chaleureuses pour d'autres. Ils avaient toujours eu le mérite de m'accueillir à bras ouverts, quelque soit le cours qu'avait pris les évènements. Esmé m'enlaça tendrement mais fortement. Je percevais l'inquiétude qu'elle portait à mon égard et j'en fus touchée. Elle était une figure maternelle. Une sensation que je n'avais pu ressentir depuis un demi-siècle. Quant elle me relâcha, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me transmettre un message. Comme si tout irait bien, que je n'avais rien à craindre. Bien que je susse que c'était faux, je ne pouvais empêcher cet bouffée d'espoir de m'envahir. Espérer quoi au juste? Le retour de Daniel? C'était une cause perdue. Comme elle était apparue, cette sensation se volatilisa, me laissant toujours aussi morte de l'intérieure.

_Bonsoir Bella s'enquit Carlisle de sa voix profonde.

_Bonsoir Carlisle.

Ma voix se voulait assurée mais flanchait légèrement à la fin lorsque je sentis un souffle sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pas à me retourner pour savoir qui était l'opportun. Je n'avais pas à chercher longuement l'identité de l'arrivant car mon corps entier le reconnaissait, mon coeur même gelée, arrivait encore à frémir face au nouvel arrivant. Je connaissais ses sensations pour les avoir maintes fois ressentis même lorsque je le voulais le moins. C'était à cause d'elle que j'en était là. Vampire, divorcée, prête à se suicider s'il le fallait. Alors la colère prima sur tout le reste. Je ne le laisserais pas m'avoir cette fois. J'avais été stupide tellement de fois qu'à présent, je m'y refusais. Il me fallut une force cornélienne pour omettre sa présence et l'ignorer.

_Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est arrivé Bella murmura Esmé d'une voix tendre.

Désolés? C'était entièrement la faute de ton fils Esmé. C'était sa faute, si je me retrouvais sans rien. Même si elle n'y était pour rien, même si sa phrase suintait de bienveillance, je me sentais un peu insulté par cette phrase mais je ne laissais rien paraître par égard pour elle, celle que j'avais considérer comme ma quasi-mère. Je me contentais d'un simple hochement de tête et d'un sourire alors que derrière moi, je sentais toujours sa présence, toujours plus proche, à une proximité infernale. Mais je n'en fis toujours rien. Je devais être forte. Il ne me ferait pas fuir une nouvelle fois.

_Et puis, il y a tellement d'autres poissons à la mer, Sexy Bells! S'enquit Emmett, espérant être drôle.

Il reçut une tape simultanée de son épouse et d'Alice alors qu' Esmé maugréait contre son manque évident de tact. J'en fus davantage amusée que vexée car cela venait d'Emmett et Emmett avait toujours eu bon fond. C'était ce grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Ils avaient tous été membres de ma famille durant la plus belle période de ma vie. Mais tout était fini à présent sauf les sentiments que je continuais à porter à cette famille au grand coeur.

_Que vas-tu faire à présent? Demanda Carlisle, laissant planer le mystère sur sa question pour que d'autres convives n'en décèlent pas le contenu, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante.

_Je comptais me rendre à Forks pour un certain temps, faire un véritable adieu à cette ville avant d'aller...où bon me semblera.

J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas perçu la légère hésitation qui ponctuait la fin de ma phrase ou qu'ils mettraient cela sur le compte d'une quelconque incertitude que je pourrais ressentir quant à mon avenir. Cela aurait été une réaction normale. Mais je n'avais jamais eu de réactions normales.

_Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas avec nous? Questionna Alice, extatique quant à cette perspective.

Je me demandais si elle ne percevait pas l'ironie de la situation ou si elle tentait juste de l'omettre. Quoiqu'il en soit cela me parut déplacé, même venant de mon indomptable pile électrique. Je me contentais d'un sourire avant de secouer doucement de la tête, tentant de paraître amusé. Il y a bien longtemps, j'aurais tué pour que me soit proposé tel choix. Mais ils avaient choisi à ma place. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que l'occasion m'était donné, je ne pouvais accepter. A dire vrai, je ne voulais plus accepter. Un souffle plus tenu percuta mon dos dénudé alors que je sentais ses doigts effleurer les miens. Je la retirais vivement, presque sèchement, lui montrant entièrement mon dégoût à son égard. Il apparut enfin dans mon champs de vision, à la périphérie de mon regard. Je dus contenir toute ma volonté pour ne pas me retourner, pour ne pas avoir à admirer ses traits.

_Il serait parfaitement stupide que tu déclines cette invitation pour t'éviter ma présence déclara-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, uniquement pour sauver les apparences. Pour nous éviter un scandale.

Je fulminais. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher lorsque je le sentais si près de moi. C'était paradoxale! J'avais autant envie de lui que de lui arracher les yeux. J'avais autant besoin de sa présence que de sa nécessaire absence. Je n'en finirais jamais d'être en combat perpétuel contre moi-même. Je ne me sentirais jamais une. Je n'étais faite que de combats incessants, de contradictions permanentes. Je n'étais pas saine tout simplement. Laissant planer sur mes lèvres, un sourire parfaitement arrogant, je relevais le menton, faisant face à mon ultime ennemi. Il ne perdrait jamais cet éclat à mes yeux. Il serait à tout jamais celui qui insufflait le rythme de ma vie tout en tenant le sabre, instrument de ma douleur. Je tentais de rendre mon regard le plus froid, mon attitude la plus insolente possible. Cela ne fut pas si compliqué. Il m'arrivait de l'aimer jusqu'à la haine.

_Totalement stupide. Après tout, Edward, tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

A un visiteur inconnu, ignare, nous aurions pu paraître taquins, j'aurais pu paraître amusée. Mais ce n'était qu'illusion. Tout n'avait toujours été qu'illusion dans ma vie, de toute façon. Cependant, ma pique lui fut perceptible. Il eut un rictus qu'il fit passer sciemment pour un simple rire. Il était doué, après tout, il me l'avait maintes fois prouvé. Il se rapprocha d'un pas vers moi, ne laissant entre nous qu'un très fin espace. Ses yeux fourragèrent les miens sans vergogne, alors que je demeurais stoïque, immobile presque statufiée. Je tentais de ne laisser paraître alors qu'à l'intérieur, je périssais à chaque seconde, à chaque instant à ses côtés. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, m'appelant sciemment, m'intimant de les rejoindre mais je sus être sourde à cette terrible tentation. Je sus rester insensible à cette tendre fascination. Je me contentais alors de percer les mystères de ses prunelles, seuil de l'âme qu'il avait tant nié. Si seulement il en avait un jour une.

_J'aurais aimé en dire autant de toi, Bella

Sa phrase n'était dite qu'à demi-mot, comme s'il voulait que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Comme s'il voulait que je sois la seule à le croire. La tendresse qu'il mit dans son regard me fit déchanter tout comme la douleur qui suivit. Je ne saurais demeurée entièrement résistante à ses assauts. Je détournais les yeux, tombant sur les membres de sa famille qui prétendaient n'avoir rien entendu. Ils continuaient à converser sur de banales futilités pour faire croire que rien ne se jouait. Mais j'étais certaine qu'ils avaient tout entendu, qu'ils espéraient juste que j'acquiesce. Ce que je ne saurais faire à l'instant. J'en avais assez de tout cela. Assez, de ce faste, de ce bal, de l'ambiance qu'il y régnait si insouciante. Je serrais le poing, entendant se tendre quelques tendons. Si tout cela pouvait tout simplement cessé. Soudain, la voix d'Aro s'éleva dans la foule, attirant nos regards sur la scène où l'avaient rejoint ses frères. Il posait sur tous un regard bienveillant, comme celui d'un bon père de famille. Une telle prestance se dégageait de ces gestes, une véritable famille royale.

-Mes amis, cette convention touche à sa fin. Vous avoir sur notre propriété a été un véritable honneur pour mes frères et moi-même. Nous espérons que cette entente au sein de la communauté vampirique continuera. Nous sommes de puissantes créatures aussi unique que la délicieuse Sélène aux rayons si protecteurs qui nous a fait l'honneur de nous rejoindre ce soir. Nous devons être unis face à l'adversité et demeurer loyales telle une fratrie.

Ses mots semblaient dissimuler un double sens et son regard darder de temps à autre un coin où de la pièce. Les dernières syllabes semblaient être adressées aux Cullens. Cela m'interpella légèrement. Pourquoi un tel avertissement? Je reportais mon attention sur la scène alors qu'il poursuivait.

-Nous espérons vous revoir prochainement sur ce même terrain. Sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, une bonne nuit et vous souhaite bonne chance pour ce nouveau siècle qui commence.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi ses paroles bien qu'ils n'avaient rien d'innocents. J'aurais aimé m'en entretenir avec Carlisle ou Alice ou...Non. Peut-être lorsque je me rendrais à Forks, je ferais un tour chez les Cullens pour faire en quelque sorte des adieux et au cours de quelques conversations, je pourrais demander quelques explications s'ils jugeaient bon de m'en informer. On m'avait tant menti que j'ignorais si j'avais leur entière confiance. Ce sentiment de trahison heurta Jasper qui plissa les yeux avant que je ne sente sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Chère Bella, que dirais-tu d'une dernière promenade en famille? Ce terrain plaît tellement à Esmé et il me semble qu'Alice voulait revoir ce petit ruisseau non loin du domaine?

Une légère demande qui était tout sauf légère. Il souhaitait des explications et en avait assez de ces paroles à demi-mots. Il espérait qu'en s'éloignant assez, nous pourrions être moins entendus. Je n'étais pas très enclin à faire cela, à les suivre, j'aurais préféré retourner dans ma chambre mais Jasper semblait avoir d'autres projets pour moi. Il sentait ma colère et décida de m'aider à prendre les choses avec plus de décontraction. J'opinai avec lassitude avant de suivre le clan.


	14. Au clair de notre Lune

« _Reviens Belle tentation, je succomberais à tes charmes sans hésitation. Et si je connais de nouvelles fascinations, je t'en ferais la révélation...Mais d'ici là, laisses moi t'aimer avec ostentation ». Elyanne Davehart_

La nuit était fraîche, bien que je ne saurais le dire. Je n'en sentais rien mais je supposais qu'elle était fraîche. C'était la sensation dont je tirais en sentant le vent soulever quelques mèches de cheveux mais aussi entendre la cime des arbres voleter au gré du vent. Je le pressentais également en voyant la merveilleuse Lune, Sélène comme l'avait nommé Aro, nous regarder avec tant de bienveillance. Il était étrange que les Vampires se sentent si proches d'un astre. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre les supposés mythes nocturnes des vampires et la réalité des faits qui étaient simplement que les Vampires aimaient la Lune. Peut-être est-ce sa lumière cendrée qui leur rappelait tant leur peau marmoréenne ou était-ce l'impression qu'elle serait éternelle tout comme eux? Peut-être alors les Vampires aimaient Sélène car ils s'assimilaient à elle et ils espéraient secrètement pouvoir la rejoindre? A dire vrai, ce n'était que des spéculations, des élucubrations pour ne pas faire face à la réalité, cette réalité qui faisait que je marchais près des Cullens pour rejoindre cette rivière où j'étais tombée avec Daniel, pour rejoindre cet arbre où nous nous étions maintes fois allongés. C'était des élucubrations pour oublier que je n'avais pas la moindre de ce que nous allions bien pouvoir nous dire tant j'avais l'impression que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'avenir semblait en route alors que nous nous arrêtions près de cette rivière chacun adoptant une posture différente, rejoignant un coin où l'autre de la rive. Alice trempa ses jambes dans l'eau alors que Jasper s'installer derrière elle, la recouvrant presque entièrement de ces bras. Ils étaient si attendrissant. Emmett venait de sauter dans l'eau froide, sûrement, avec Rosalie dans les bras comme l'avaient fait Daniel bien avant lui. Cette vision, la fausse colère de Rosalie, l'hilarité d'Emmett me ramena à ce jour là.

Nous avions été heureux dans l'illusion. Et puis il y avait Edward adossé au tronc derrière moi, comme s'il voulait respecter mes souhaits et s'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Paradoxalement, je me sentais vide sans lui à mes côtés. Quand on découvrait, on aimait généralement pour l'éternité qu'on soit humain ou vampire. Il est impossible de se lever un matin et de ne plus rien ressentir. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais un jour croire à de telles sornettes. Mais la preuve était là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Même si j'avais tant voulu que ce soit Daniel, mon aimé, je savais que je n'aimerais jamais plus que ce que je pouvais ressentir à l'instant pour l'invertébré à quelques pas de moi. Tout ce qui me restait était donc la mort ou l'éternelle solitude.

Face à moi Carlisle me dardait de son regard topaze, son regard paternel. Celui qu'il m'avait toujours adressé. ET qui me rappelait ce cher Charlie. Ce père fabuleux qui m'avait tant donné et que je n'avais pu remercier. Je tentais affronter son regard, espérant y voir ce qu'il pouvait voir. Une femme paumée. Une jeune naïve qui continuait à s'illusionner. Une stupide utopiste.

Enfin, Esmé. Elle qui ne cessait de nous regarder tour à tour Edward et moi en espérant que tout s'arrangerait. Que de ce simple regard, tout redeviendra comme avant.

_Le discours d'Aro était vraiment touchant...Poignant prononçais-je avec prudence, en laissant mon regard se promener un instant, espérant lui faire comprendre le sens de mes propos.

Il opina lentement, en se rapprochant de moi, m'intimant du regard un silence alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

_Aro est un excellent orateur. Il trouve toujours les mots pour se faire comprendre.

Aro avait donc bien souhaité avertir les Cullen. De quoi s'agissait-il? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose durant ce dernier demi-siècle. Pourtant, les relations entre les deux clans m'avaient paru harmonieuse durant la Convention. Est-ce encore le fruit de mon imagination? De cette faculté que j'avais de constamment m'illusionner. Il se contenta de jeter un regard vers le château me signifiant silencieusement, de ne pas poursuivre mon interrogation. Après tout, quelques oreilles malveillantes pourraient nous entourer. Je me contentais d'acquiescer imperceptiblement. Légèrement froissée, tout de même. Même si je savais qu'ils ne me devaient rien, je me sentais mise à part. A l'écart de leur monde, cela même alors que j'en faisais aujourd'hui partie.

-Elle est en colère déclara Jasper, provoquant le silence de tous, comme si quelque part, quelqu'un avait arrêter le temps. Tout semblait s'être figé. L'écoulement de l'eau, le bruit des feuillages et même Sélène, semblait ne plus vraiment s'imposer au paysage. Toute la nature attendait une réponse quelque part, attendait que les choses se remettent en marche.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de simplement m'analyser Jasper déclarais-je lentement, en le fusillant tout de même du regard. Il eut pour réponse qu'un sourire arrogant, provoquant, presque défiant. Il était injuste qu'il puisse lire si facilement en tout ce qui l'entourait sans que personne ne puisse lui rendre la pareille, lui fasse goûter de la médecine qu'il nous administrait. Paradoxalement, je le plaignais. Je le plaignais de pouvoir tout ressentir, de subir la douleur insatiable qui me tenaillait.

-Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de nous en vouloir Bella. Nous t'avons abandonné en espérant que tu oublierais nous avoir un jour rencontrés. J'ai pensé faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ma famille. Quand je parle de ma famille Bella, je parle également de toi. Tu as toujours été un membre des Cullens, même humaine, quand bien même Edward aurait mis fin à votre histoire, nous avons continué à te considérer comme notre fille, Esmé et moi, au même titre qu'Alice ou Rosalie. Et nous avons espéré que tu te construirais une vie...normale, que tu aurais eu des enfants sûrement. Mais mon intention, notre intention, n'a jamais été de te faire du mal.

Le discours prononcée par Carlisle me toucha profondément et ne faisait que me conforter dans l'idée que je m'étais toujours faite de lui. La figure paternelle par excellence. Cette figure qui m'avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Mon coeur se serra à cette idée. Charlie me manquait encore atrocement. Mais Carlisle se fustigeait pour une chose dont il n'était en rien responsable. Il n'avait pas pris la décision de son fils, il n'avait fait que suivre ce choix, supportant ce dernier comme l'aurait fait tout père. Surtout, il n'avait pas à justifier ses actes. Il ne me devait rien. Esmé poursuivit, saisissant mes mains, les liant aux siennes. Sa peau était si tiède contre la mienne ce qui contrastait outrageusement avec son si chaleureux regard. Un regard empli de tendresse dont elle seule, était capable. Le simple fait de l'avoir face à moi suffisait à m'émouvoir. J'allais flancher s'ils continuaient ainsi. J'étais à peine résistante face à Edward, comment diable étais-je censée résister à Esmé?

_Nous aimerions t'avoir parmi nous. Nous voudrions que tu reprennes la place qui te revient de plein droit.

_Oui Bella! Et puis, imagines-toi toutes ses séances de shopping qu'on pourrait se faire s'exclama Alice, tapant vivement des mains tout en éclaboussant de ses jambes son époux. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, attendri. Il était rare de le voir si calme, si ce n'était à ces côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant aussi extatique à cette perspective. On aurait dit une enfant à qui l'on promettait une friandise. Et pourtant, cela me semblait tout à fait une raison de ne pas emménager avec eux. Le shopping était une chose que Daniel aimait me faire faire mais dont j'aurais pu m'en passer. Je tenais juste à lui faire plaisir, à lui faire honneur. C'était un moment qui nous était réservé. Il m'arrivait de maugréer mais finissait souvent avant de finir par capituler par égard pour lui. Il m'emmenait alors dans le centre ville et me contemplait, admiratif, essayer tour à tour chaque oeuvre que nous présentait son styliste préféré. Daniel était un époux parfait. Celui dont aurait pu rêver toute jeune femme. J'avais tout simplement été indigne de lui. Mon sourire s'effaça sur cette pensée alors que le souvenir de ces moments me revenait à l'esprit.

_Cela me semble être davantage une raison pour qu'elle ne vienne pas déclara le magnifique ténor derrière moi, tentant d'être léger.

Je n'arrivais pas à supporter qu'il ait des pensées si similaires aux miennes, que l'on soit si complémentaires. Je refusais de voir nos similitudes, de voir combien ce qui nous avait un jour différencié, n'avait plus lieu d'être. Nous étions à présent si destinés à être ensemble que cela frisait l'hérésie mais c'était moi qui m'y refusait. Je ne pouvais supporter de nous imaginer ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas être avec celui qui avait brisé tant de fois mon existence.

_J'avais coutume de m'y rendre avec Daniel. Il avait réussi à me faire apprécier cette activité.

Je perçus son grognement s'élever à la mention de mon ex-mari. La jalousie l'étouffait, l'empêchait de penser rationnellement. Cela ne me ravissait que davantage.

_ Un homme doté très bon goût opina Alice.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante. Je me souvenais encore de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'oeil sur ma garde robe. Ils étaient même censés s'y rendre ensemble. Le temps demeurait toujours aussi figé, aussi artificiel. Les paysages étaient stoïques, craignant de se manifester de nouveau. Peut-être tout cela, n'était que le reflet de ce qui se déroulait en moi. Je m'éternisais, m'enlisais dans mon propre désespoir.

_ Les choses changent Edward. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque continuais-je en me retournant lentement vers l'intéressé, serrant légèrement les poings. Je sentais les membres de sa famille se rapprocher silencieusement autour de nous, de peur que je ne commette l'impair. Quel sorte d'impair aurais-je pu commettre? N'étions-nous pas censés être immortel? De plus, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir la force de le détruire, la force qu'il avait eu de me faire subir les plus atroces souffrances. Toute son attention était fixé sur moi alors qu'il quittait son tronc et ne fasse quelques pas vers moi. Instinctivement, je reculais simultanément. Que nous était-il arrivé pour que nous en arrivions là? Son regard ambre, délicat laissa refléter une secrète panique ce que prouva ses gestes. Ses doigts firent mine de me retenir avant qu'il ne referme son poing.

_Certaines choses restent cependant immuables, tu en as également conscience reprit-il.

_Parles-tu de ton incroyable égoïsme, ton insupportable arrogance ou de ton imperturbable orgueil? M'enquis-je comme si nous conversions du bon temps. Je réussis même à ponctuer cette pique, d'une légère inclinaison de la tête sur le côté, presque innocente. Mais il les reçut comme si j'avais vociféré de véritables invectives et je vis ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. C'était une mimique qui lui était propre et qui me ramenait, à travers le voile de mes souvenirs d'humaines, dans une splendide clairière, un tantinet insouciant.

_ Votre proposition me touche énormément, déclarais-je en me tournant vers Esmé et Carlisle, m'arrachant aux vortex qu'étaient les yeux de cet Apollon. Mais je ne saurais accepter. Il y a certaines choses qu'il me reste à faire.

_ Tu pourrais t'installer chez nous et te rendre où bon te semblera, tu n'auras même pas à te justifier répliqua Esmé, inquiète au plus haut point. J'étais si désolée de lui faire subir cela mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. Une rupture brutale était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait surtout pour ce que je comptais réellement faire. Cette femme si bonne ne méritait pas que je lui inflige cela, que je l'ampute d'un de ses enfants comme elle me considérait. Mais l'éternité ne m'intéressait plus. Je ne saurais en supporter davantage. Ce que j'avais cru impossible était arrivé.

_Elle a tout simplement décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. C'est cela qui hante constamment ses pensées gronda Edward, ses yeux s'assombrissant soudainement.

De fabuleuses onyx faisaient paraître encore plus proéminente, les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas nourri? Depuis quand n'en avais-je fait de même? Cela me semblait être une éternité. Etrangement, je ne ressentais rien. Aucune faim. Comme si j'étais réellement morte de l'intérieure. Je le dardais du regard, indifférente à ce qu'il venait d'énoncer, comme si cela ne m'affectait pas. De toute manière, quoiqu'ils pouvaient en dire, je n'en aurais cure. Il espérait peut être qu'ils sauraient me faire changer d'avis, là où il avait lamentablement échoué.

_De quoi parle-t-il Bella ? Releva Alice, en apparaissant soudainement à mes côtés. Elle ne sut détourner mon attention de son Éphèbe de frère. Nous étions dans une sorte de bataille silencieuse, nous défiant simultanément, nous narguant ostensiblement.

_Après le départ de son...Daniel, elle a prit cette résolution, pensant être saine d'esprit en agissant de la sorte poursuivit ce dernier, toujours aussi incisif.

_Et comment comptais-tu faire cela ? Répliquait Rosalie avec ironie.

_Je pourrais toujours demander aux Volturis.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration alors que je voyais dans le regard d'Edward, de l'ébahissement. Se souvenait-il de ce jour-là? De ce que nous nous étions dit? Savait-il qu'il m'avait donné inconsciemment le remède à toutes mes blessures?

_Qui a pu te mettre une telle idée dans la tête? M'interrogea Carlisle.

Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer son regard se fixer sur celui de son fils. Il connaissait la réponse qui n'était donc que purement rhétorique. Leur affairement me confortait dans l'idée que les Volturis seraient capables de me détruire. D'une seule demande, cela me paraissait tout du moins impossible. Ils ne me tueraient pas si facilement. Ils allaient sûrement attendre quelque chose en retour. Une contrepartie.

_De tous ce que j'ai pu te dire, ce fut tout ce que tu as retenu... Le moyen de mettre fin à tes jours. Bon sang! Tu ne t'étais donc rendu compte de rien Bella. L'amour que je te portais, et que je continue à te porter, aurait pu me pousser aux pires retranchements.

Il s'était rapproché de plusieurs pas, quasi-dément alors que sa fureur n'avait d'égale que sa propre hystérie. Il semblait si effrayé que je ne m'exécute, si peur de me perdre.

_Tu es la plus belle part de moi-même Bella. Tu l'as toujours été, humaine ou vampire. Rien ne m'aurait affecté tant que tu demeurerais à mes côtés. Ces dernières décennies, je n'étais qu'un simple cadavre errant, plus rien ne m'habitait. Il a suffit que...que tu sois là, simplement là pour me rendre...

_Tu as détruit ce que j'avais de plus cher Edward, l'interrompis-je brusquement, émettant à haute voix ce que je lui avais tant tût. Mes paroles claquèrent dans l'atmosphère silencieuse qui se traînait depuis que nous étions arrivés en ce lieu aussi sinistre qu'éprouvant. J'en avais assez de tout cela, de ces faux semblants, de ces mots dépourvus de sens. Peu m'importait que les centaines de vampires tout près de moi entendent mes éclats. J'en avais assez de m'effacer devant Edward Cullen, de me taire face à ses agressions. Je voulais mettre un terme à tout cela, à ce qu'il y avait eut et ce qu'il pensait pouvoir y avoir.

_Edward, ce que je suis devenue, c'est à toi que je le dois. Une vampire divorcée, esseulée. Tu as détruit la moindre once de joie que j'ai pu connaître, m'enlevant d'abord ma famille, mes amis et Daniel. Il n'était pas toi, Edward. C'était ce que je lui avais toujours reproché. Je n'arrivais pas à être pleinement son épouse puisque mon être tout entier t'était dévoué. Je n'arrivais pas à être totalement satisfaite de cet époux sensationnel tant mon désir d'être près de toi était omniprésent. Je t'ai aimé Edward d'un amour sans limite, au point que cela frisait la folie, l'hérésie. Cet amour transcendant me brisait à chaque seconde et pourtant je continuais à le porter aveuglément, naïvement.

Je t'ai aimé Edward... immensément. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai dû mal à te regarder dans les yeux sans sentir chaque atome de mon corps tendre vers toi, sans que mon cœur silencieux ne se débatte de toutes ses forces, sans que mon âme ne reconnaisse la sienne...Mais il m'est impossible de t'aimer sans te haïr...Ma vie avant toi n'était pas parfaite mais elle valait le coup d'être vécu...A présent...L'éternité ne m'intéresse plus. Quoique je décide de faire, je te demanderais de ne pas intervenir. Si tu m'aimes Edward, comme tu le prétends, retournes avec tes parents, ta famille à Forks et laisses moi faire mes propres choix pour une fois. Laisses moi décider de mon sort...S'il te plaît Edward...Va-t-en murmurais-je à mi-voix avant de détacher mes yeux de ses prunelles onyx, emplies de désespoir et de prendre lentement le chemin qui me ramènerait au château. Les sanglots d'Esmé et Alice n'avaient pour seul réponse mes propres sanglots...Des sanglots saccadés et douloureux...Inhumains.

_Cela ne peut pas se finir ainsi Bella...

Il apparut soudainement devant moi, saisissant brusquement mes épaules et me secouant sans leste. Peu lui importait de me faire du mal, de me voir souffrir tant il était obnubilé par sa propre douleur. Il avait peur...Peur de me perdre. Il souffrait mais cela ne me satisfaisait plus. Le jeu était terminé et aucune des parties ne voulait le relancer. Elles avaient toutes deux bien trop perdus.

_Que dois-je faire Bella pour t'en dissuader ? Veux-tu me voir périr ? Veux-tu être celle qui me démembrera ? J'y consentirais Bella sans discussion. Prends donc mon éternité, elle ne vaut rien si tu n'existes plus. Trouves le bonheur auprès d'autres hommes si en cela réside ton désir. Je suis prêt à te mener près de Daniel et de disparaître tant que tu es en vie...

J'avais tant de mal à le contempler, dévasté devant moi. Il nous faisait du mal à tous les deux en réagissant ainsi. Il signait notre arrêt de mort en réagissant de la sorte. Il fallait que l'un de nous deux arrêtent l'autre ou que l'un de nos spectateurs interviennent. Nous n'en sortirions de toute façon pas indemnes. Je sentis sa poigne sur ma peau mais n'arrivais pas à percevoir de douleur tant j'étais obnubilée par son contact, sa tiédeur...Par Edward, bon sang. Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle, que son odeur m'embaumait, que son contact m'électrisait. Cette proximité me détruisait...Mais j'en avais besoin. J'étais une droguée qui ne pouvait et qui ne voulait se voir priver de sa dose d'héroïne.

_Edward...

Ma voix se mit à flancher au plus mauvais moment, révélant mon trouble à cet amant.

_Je t'aime Bella...s'exclama-t-il en me prenant soudainement dans ses bras, me barricadant au plus près de son cœur, rassemblant les morceaux disséminés de mon être. Et comme à chaque fois que j'étais à ses côtés...Je revivais.

L'air autour de nous soufflait dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage alors que le ruissellement de l'eau nous était plus percevable. Quelques animaux se promenaient dans le paysage alors que je renaissais au sein du plus adorable des détestables. Mon corps, retrouvant ses marques, répondit à cette étreinte et mes bras, incontrôlables, enlacèrent son cou.

J'étais censée lui en vouloir, le haïr de tout mon être. Mais comment être capable lorsque vous étiez face à l'être que vous aimiez plus que vous-même, que vous avez toujours attendu et que vous espériez ne jamais quitter ?

Comment l'être quand je le sentais humer la peau de mon cou, là où une cinquantaine d'année auparavant, une morsure m'avait été administrée ? Quand je sentais ses muscles se tendre au moindre de mes gestes de peur que je ne le repousse ? Quand je sentais son parfum se mélanger parfaitement avec le mien ou sa chaleur s'imposer contre mon corps ?

Comment lui en vouloir alors que je ne voulais que l'aimer ?

Aussi puissant était l'amour que je lui portais...Je ne pouvais pas. Je relâchais lentement son cou, laissant ma peau s'attardait le plus longtemps possible contre la sienne avant de poser mes mains sur ses bras et l'obliger à me relâcher...Il comprit mon intention et au lieu d'y faire suite, il resserra son étreinte, me rapprochant totalement à lui alors que son autre main se faisait un trajet jusqu'à mon visage. Fronçant les sourcils, je tentais de me débattre mais il ne semblait vouloir fléchir.

_Edward, que fais-tu ?

Ses doigts caressèrent la ligne de ma mâchoire se dirigeant vers ma tempe avant de faire le chemin inverse, laissant dans leur sillage, une tracée de feu, incontrôlable.

_Relâches moi immédiatement assénais-je alors qu'il se saisissait de mon menton.

Je plantais mes ongles sur son torse, espérant lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il tint beau, relevant mon menton pour que je ne puisse me détacher de ses yeux. Il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il me faisait et il en usait indécemment. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas le satisfaire, alors que mes poings heurtaient son torse en un rythme irrégulier.

Soudain... Tout fut fini...

Tous mes efforts pour ne plus aimer Edward, pour ne serais-ce que penser à lui furent réduit à néant dès l'instant où ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes, dès l'instant où j'entendis un soupir de contentement franchir mes lèvres, dès le moment où mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, où son corps se pressa davantage contre le mien.

Car dès l'instant où je sentis ses lèvres envelopper les miennes...Je sus que je ne saurais m'en passer désormais, que c'était ainsi que je voulais être réveillé chaque matin, avec cela « m'endormir » chaque soir, que c'était de lui que j'avais besoin.

Plus rien n'aurait eu d'importance à l'instant tant j'étais absorbée par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, tant j'étais alerte aux sensations qui m'éveillait. Je les revoyais à travers le voile sombre de mes souvenirs mais elles semblaient tant altérés par rapport à ce que je vivais à l'instant, à ce que je sentais maintenant.

Je n'avais pas eu conscience que nous avions bougé que lorsque je sentis mon dos heurter doucement le tronc d'un arbre à nos côtés. Ce fut à ce moment là que les lèvres d'Edward quittèrent les miennes pour parcourir mon cou alors que sa main remontait avec assurance ma jambe pour la placer contre son flanc. Je dus mordre ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de franchir mes lèvres lorsqu'il mordit le lobe de mon oreille.

Cependant, un certain malaise s'éprit de moi lorsque sa main se fit plus entreprenante sur ma cuisse, remontant de plus en plus. Un malaise qui me ramena à la raison de notre présence ici, que me fit me remémorer les instants précédents et qui ramena cette animosité que je portais envers mon amant. Je le repoussais lentement d'abord avant d'y mettre davantage de force ce qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas...Il me fallut du temps pour reprendre mes esprits, me détachant de l'arbre et jeter un regard alentour. Nous étions seul...D'où l'emportement d'Edward. Quand nous avaient-ils laissé ? Bon sang ! Ils avaient dû se faire de fausses idées, pensant que nous nous remettrions ensembles, que cela n'était qu'un prolepse de l'avenir radieux qui nous attendait. Mais cela était impossible...Impossible...Pas après toutes ces années.

Cela me força à faire face à Edward...Celui-ci me contemplait toujours avec à présent une note d'appréhension. Je savais si bien lire en lui...Nous étions si parfaits ensembles...si complémentaires. J'aurais dû m'emporter...Lui hurler les pires insanités. Il s'attendait à cela peut-être...Mais je ne pouvais pas...Je ne pouvais rien dire après avoir vécu tout cela. Je me rapprochais lentement de lui, me laissant le temps de déterminer ma réaction. Je levais la main gauche, celle du cœur, dans l'espoir d'être capable de le gifler, de lui faire du mal mais je ne pus que la poser sur sa joue comme une sorte de tape amicale avant d'avoir un sourire navré.

_Nous aurions pu être parfaits ensemble...

_C'est de ma faute...Je n'ai pas su te retenir. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

_Oui...C'est de ta faute. Nous aurions pu être heureux.

_Viens vivre auprès de nous. Je serais moins inquiet de te savoir à nos côtés.

_Je ne peux pas Edward...

_Rien ne se passera entre nous, je te le promets. Je n'essayerais plus rien...Je veux juste te savoir saine et sauve.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'il apposa un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'en empêchant, avant de caresser ma lippe inférieure de son pouce, s'y attardant davantage. Je le contemplais, circonspecte dans le cas où il tenterait quelque chose. Il se contenta de me sourire, de son si parfait sourire.

_Nous quittons demain à l'aube. Rejoins nous si tu le souhaites... Sinon...Je te dis Adieu, ici, dans ce jardin d'Italie. Je t'aime Bella. Je ne chercherais pas à te faire changer d'avis. Je tenais juste à te dire que quelque soit ta décision...Je ne serais pas loin. Si tu décides d'attenter à tes jours, je te suivrais. Dans le cas contraire, je te laisserais mener ta vie comme tu l'entends en gardant un œil sur toi, à distance. Très grande cette distance. Tu es le plus bel crépuscule de ma vie Bella...Cette aube déchirant qui a su brisé les éclipses de ma vie en les transformant en de sublimes nouvelles lunes.

Il s'en alla sur ces derniers mots, retournant au château et me laissant, ébahi dans « ce jardin d'Italie ». Mes genoux touchèrent le sol en un bruit mat alors que mes mains recouvraient mon visage étourdi par Edward...Bouleversé par mon amant.


	15. A l'aube du septième jour

Point de vue de Bella :

L'aube n'était plus très loin. Déjà ses longs doigts se faufilaient dans les jardins du domaine, éveillant tout être vivant de ses douces caresses. Son odeur embaumait l'espace, envahissait le temps. Son regard bravait les plus audacieux ténèbres, les forçant à se retirer sans faire suite. Et sur nos lèvres, nous pouvions goûter à son délicieux nectar quoique ce matin teinté d'amertume. Nous étions le septième jour. Dans quelques heures, j'allais devoir sortir et faire mes adieux aux Volturis, les remercier de leur invitation. J'allais devoir échanger des banalités avec les quelques amitiés que j'avais lié ici, ignorant encore si mon infidélité à un vampire exceptionnel me serait reproché. Ignorant surtout et toujours, bien qu'ayant cru être décidée, si je répondrais positivement à la proposition des Cullens. Celle sous-tendue d'Edward.

_Tu es le plus bel crépuscule de ma vie Bella...Cette aube déchirant qui a su brisé les éclipses de ma vie en les transformant en de sublimes nouvelles lunes -Edward-. _

Comment pouvait-il me dire telle chose après un siècle de silence ? J'étais déboussolée, perdue mais également furieuse. Furieuse qu'il m'eut menti, furieuse d'y avoir cru si vite tant j'avais si peu confiance en moi, furieuse surtout de ne pas avoir mieux su le retenir. J'en avais beaucoup voulu à Edward pour cette rupture brutale et à dire vrai, je lui en voulais encore immensément. Mais j'avais également eu tort. Était-ce vraiment aimé que d'accepter aussi facilement le retrait de son aimé ? J'aurais dû me montrer plus combative, il aurait peut-être flanché. J'aurais pu deviner qu'il mentait.

Cela n'excusait évidemment pas l'attitude d'Edward mais ne faisait que confirmer que j'étais également en tort.

Nous nous aimions. Cela n'aurait-il pas dû être simple ? Vampire ou Humaine, j'étais certaine que si nous avions mis un peu plus de nous-mêmes dans cette relation, si nous y avions cru davantage, si nous avions eu plus de foi en nous, nous n'en serions pas là. Mais nous étions trop emplis de doutes, d'incertitudes. De nos erreurs, nous en tirions aujourd'hui le maximum de souffrance.

_Tu es celle que j'attendais, que j'ai toujours attendu. Bella, je t'aime et tu ne saurais changer cela -Edward-. _

J'avais eu toute la nuit pour y repenser, pour peser sur la balance de la justice mon lot d'erreurs. Mais avais-je jugé cela suffisant pour revenir auprès d'Edward ? Non. Je ne me sentais pas à commettre davantage d'erreurs. Il nous était impossible d'être de nouveau ensemble. Je me sentais tenue d'une obligation de fidélité envers Daniel pour toutes ses années où je l'avais trompé silencieusement. Mais surtout, après toutes ses années, comment aurais-je pu vivre aussi naturellement avec Edward ? Cela me paraissait bien trop...facile ? Il m'avait détruite, me laissant quasi inerte sur le bord de la route. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous pouvions facilement oublié. Ce n'était pas être rancunière, c'était une question de préservation. Il pouvait m'avoir toujours aimé, il n'empêchait que j'avais connu mon lot de douleur avec Edward Cullen.

_Mais il y a une chose, une simple chose qui restera en moi quoiqu'il advienne, une chose que je nourris depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré à Forks High School dans ce laboratoire de biologie...la certitude de mon amour envers toi, sincère, pure et immuable -Edward-. _

Mes affaires étaient soigneusement pliées dans les valises posées sagement près de la porte. Pour clôturer la convention, j'avais choisi un jean surmontée d'un corset gris et d'une paire de bottes de la même teinte. C'était une des tenues que Daniel préférait. J'avais délicatement ramené mes cheveux en une couette haute qui laissait mes épaules libres de subir l'assaut de l'aurore. J'avais surtout souhaité l'honorer une dernière fois, comme s'il avait été là. J'avais dans l'idée d'aller à Larissa, non pas pour le reconquérir mais surtout pour lui parler une dernière fois. Il m'avait assuré que nous resterions amis mais je savais que cela ne serait guère aisé. Je voulais juste le voir avant...de m'en aller. Disparaître de cette terre ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. J'avais bien trop peur de ce qu'il m'attendrait de l'autre côté, le néant sûrement. Je souhaitais d'abord voir de magnifiques paysages...Pourquoi pas entreprendre un voyage ? Faire un tour du monde avant de revenir à Volterra et me laisser détruire par les maîtres de ces lieux. Je n'avais rien connu en un siècle d'existence. J'avais été une amie, une petite amie, une épouse mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'être habitant de la planète. Je n'avais rien vu, souhaitant tellement me reconstruire, demeurer près de mon époux. Divorcée, je voulais partir un peu plus dignement en me disant que j'avais bien vécu. J'irais d'abord à Forks puis à Larissa avant de voler un peu partout. Visiter le continent africain pourquoi pas ?

J'avais presque envie de me défigurer à cette pensée. Non pas visiter le continent africain qui devait être merveilleux mais à la pensée que je pouvais vouloir voyager comme si je méritais encore une quiétude mais surtout comme si j'avais encore la force de vivre loin d'Edward. Je pouvais toujours rejoindre les Cullen. Demeurer dans le sillage d'Edward tout en évitant au maximum d'aller plus loin. Mais cela me paraissait bien trop improbable. Il l'avait lui-même dit.

_Je te jure Bella Swan, qu'aujourd'hui et à tout jamais, je serais présent que tu veuilles de moi ou non -Edward-._

Même si je pouvais prétendre ne pas vouloir de lui, il aurait toujours besoin d'être près de moi. Comme dans les « coulisses » de ma vie. Et j'avais peur qu'en le côtoyant si souvent, je me retrouve à le vouloir au-devant de la scène. Pourquoi cela serait aussi horrible après tout ? J'étais seule, lui aussi. Plus aucun engagement nous liait. Et peut-être que dans quelques années, je lui aurais totalement pardonnée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer cela. Je n'arrivais pas à nous imaginer heureux.

_L'amour que Roméo porte à Juliette n'est qu'infime face à l'amour que j'ai un jour porté. Et si moi, je n'avais pas recouru à la mort, c'était par pure pénitence. Car si j'étais mort, ma fin aurait été trop facile face aux souffrances que j'ai occasionnées -Edward-._

Nous serions comme Roméo et Juliette et nous nous porterions malheur. Séparés, nous avions plus de chance de ne plus souffrir même si nous souffririons énormément de l'absence de l'autre. Je serais dévastée, prête à mourir tant la souffrance serait intenable plutôt que de risquer d'aimer Edward et de souffrir de manière plus mesurée ? Je ne me reconnais même plus. En réalité, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. Il avait réussi à faire cela de moi, à me rendre presque étrangère à mes propres émotions. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Et c'était surtout cela qui me faisait peur. Avec Edward, je ne connaissais aucune limite. Je l'aimais en excès, l'adorais à en devenir boulimique. Et vampire, ce serait pire qu'étant humaine. Je dépendrais immensément de lui, le voudrais pour l'éternité et je finirais par en crever s'il m'abandonnait de nouveau.

C'était cela l'issue. La mort. Était-ce à cela que se résumaient nos vies ? A en deviner la fin ?

Il serait une part de moi, indélébile et fondue en moi.

_Tu es la plus belle part de moi-même Bella -_Edward -.

Et il serait la plus belle part de moi-même.

Certains vampires quittaient déjà le château et d'autres étaient déjà parties. Leur route était longue et ils espéraient arriver à destination avant que le soleil ne soit au Zénith et que le secret de leur nature ne soit trop en danger. Il serait idiot de sortir de cette convention en bons termes avec les Volturis pour y entrer en criminel et se faire lapider et massacrer par eux. Un soir, ami et l'autre, condamné.

Posant mon front contre la vitre, je regardais pour la dernière fois, le magnifique paysage qui s'étalait devant moi. Je ne souhaitais plus le revoir comme je ne remettrais les pieds en ce lieu que pour mon unique fin. En d'autres circonstances et jusque là, je ne verrais plus ce paysage. Cela m'était douloureux parce que ce n'était qu'un rappel de tout ce que j'avais pu perdre durant cette maudite convention, durant ces sept jours. Sept jours qui entamèrent mon éternité.

_J'ai toujours su que c'était lui que tu rejoignais lors de tes rêveries, que c'était lui que tu aurais préféré serrer contre toi, embrasser -Daniel-._

Qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Avais-je réellement envie de mourir ? De tout quitter ? Ne serait pas fabuleux, de retourner là où tout avait commencé et prendre un nouveau départ ? Je n'aurais pas Edward mais j'aurais une famille...Ce dont j'avais été privé durant si longtemps. Je pourrais habiter dans la maison de mon père. Si elle avait été venu, je la rachèterais. Je ne serais pas loin des Cullen et je serais à Forks. Là où j'aurais dû m'éteindre. Cette petite bourgade était devenu mon chez moi. Et c'était là où je souhaitais retourner. Mais j'étais si hésitante. Comment pourrais-je y demeurer tout simplement en omettant le siècle qui s'était écoulé ? Siècle où j'avais évolué à Larissa, j'avais aimé Larissa et m'étais sentie comme chez moi. Mais en réalité, Larissa n'était pas chez moi. C'était la demeure de Bella Morandini. De cette femme qui avait tout eu mais qui n'avait pas su le conserver. Et je n'étais plus cette femme. J'étais redevenue une Swan (du moins je le redeviendrais). Et Bella Swan appartenait à Forks, là où elle avait connu ses premiers jours, son premier amour, sa première déception, sa première mort, sa première (et dernière renaissance). Forks était ma maison. Et personne n'avait le droit de m'empêcher de retourner chez moi. Et je voulais retourner chez moi. Je voulais me rappeler de Charlie, me souvenir de ces silences maladroits, de ses attentions adorables tout en regrettant de n'avoir pas été davantage là pour lui et d'avoir cru qu'il était éternel. Je voulais retourner à Forks et retrouver celle que j'avais laissé et que j'avais tant besoin de retrouver. Bella Swan était une fille banale, une enfant sage, une élève moyenne, une petite amie médiocre et une amie assez effacée. Mais elle avait eu une vie. Pas parfaite mais une vie. J'aimerais ravoir cette vie. Aller au lycée, faire mes devoirs, sortir avec des amis, discuter avec des voisins, me disputer avec le facteur ou le laitier ou le livreur de journaux, faire les courses, être bénévole dans une association à but non lucratif, étudier, changer le monde, rêver, sourire, rire...Vivre.

Même si je ne pouvais avoir tout cela, même si je serais condamnée à faire attention à chacun de mes pas, à dissimuler mes faux pas et ma nature, je voulais retrouver cela. Ce ne serait pas facile mais...Au final, il y avait forcément quelque chose de juste et de bon qui m'attendait. J'avais longtemps vécu exilé à Larissa, je pouvais vivre de manière moyennement exposée à Forks. Cela sonnait merveilleusement bien. Mais j'avais appris à me méfier du merveilleux. Je faisais plutôt partie du mauvais côté du merveilleux.

Dans un réflexe acquis, il y avait de cela bien longtemps, et tout à ma réflexion, j'avais souhaité triturer mon alliance comme je le faisais auparavant. Caressant mon annulaire nu, je me souvins de ces mots qu'il avait prononcé.

_Bella… Si je t'avais fait ma demande ce soir là où nous nous sommes unis comme je pensais le faire, aurais-tu accepté ? Aurais-tu consentis à unir ta vie à la mienne ? -Edward-_

Si Edward avait déposé un genou à terre pour me demander d'être son épouse, de vivre éternellement à ses côtés ? J'aurais accepté. J'aurais été réticente quant au mariage. Mais j'aurais finalement accepté tant j'aurais été heureuse de demeurer à ses côtés.

Je me souvins alors de notre première fois. Les Cullen avaient souhaiter faire une énorme partie de chasse qui devait durer toute la nuit. Ils étaient excités par cet aventure et Jasper et Emmett s'étaient énormément renseignés sur les lieux disponibles non loin de Forks, proposant des carnivores et n'étant pas fréquentés par les humains. Tous étaient du voyage sauf Edward. Il avait préféré demeurer avec moi à Forks, souhaitant faire quelque « chose d'humain pour une fois ». Il n'avait évidemment pas prévu _cela_. Il pensait juste à une soirée pop corn (pour moi) et cinéma. L'idée était bonne, je fêtais mon anniversaire dans quelques jours. Et le sujet de ma transformation était ce qui nous séparait depuis quelques temps. Me retrouver seul avec lui était ce dont nous avions besoin. Emmett nous avait charrié mais ce fut sans conséquence. Nous savions que rien ne se passerait. Edward était entreprenant mais excessivement prudent.

Alice avait réussi à convaincre mon père de me laisser dormir chez elle. Une sorte de pyjama party. La soirée se passait très bien, nous avions ri, beaucoup ri de ce que je me souviens à travers le voile sombre de mes souvenirs. Mais celui-ci était marquant, important et j'avais souhaité le conserver en moi, pour toujours. Nous étions à l'aise ensemble. Plus tard, nous étions montés dans sa chambre, tout aussi innocemment. J'y avais trouvé un lit. Il m'avait expliqué que c'était pour toutes les fois où je demeurerais ici, il souhaitait que j'eus une couche que je méritais. Je l'avais remercié, nous nous étions embrassés. J'avais perdu pied, lui non. J'avais souhaité aller plus loin, lui non. Il m'avait blessé par son rejet, j'avais souhaité me retirer. Il avait tenté de s'amender, arguant qu'il ne souhaitait pas me blesser. Je lui avais alors intimer de me transformer et tous nos problèmes seraient réglés. Une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté. Moi têtue, lui borné. Stupide et bouleversée, je me suis mise à pleurer. Et Edward, mon Edward attentionné s'est mis à me consoler. Il s'était longuement tu, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait alors promis d'essayer tout en fixant la table de chevet à mes côtés. Et nous avions essayé.

Cela avait été fantastique même si mon visage était baigné de larmes, qu'il se retenait au départ. Cela avait finalement été merveilleux. Après cela, notre relation m'était parue idyllique. Nous n'arrivions pas à être l'un sans l'autre. J'avais ce besoin de lui constamment.

S'il m'avait demander de l'épouser, j'aurais accepté. S'il avait eu le courage d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet, j'aurais déposé mon destin à ses pieds.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je l'aimais.

Cela avait été ma plus grande faiblesse: L'aimer jusqu'à en perdre la raison. La nouvelle de sa mort m'avait anéantie quelques années auparavant, je n'avais plus aucune raison de poursuivre cette éternité sans elle, sans la savoir saine et sauve quelque part dans ce monde. J'avais cru qu'elle m'oublierait, qu'elle se ferait une nouvelle vie, qu'un autre homme l'aimerait même si cela me brûlait de l'intérieur, la douleur ne me laissait aucun répit. Mais apprendre qu'elle n'était plus, que le monde ne bénéficierait plus de son sourire, de sa présence et de sa sublime personnalité m'anéantissait, qu'elle ne respire plus le même air que le mien, bien qu'il me fut inutile, qu'elle ne puisse plus voir le crépuscule, me détruisait.

Et j'aurais tant souhaité la rejoindre dans le trépas mais cela serait trop aisé. Cela me serait trop facile alors que j'avais été la cause de sa mort. Alice m'avait avoué l'avoir vu succombé aux canines d'un vampire. Elle avait péri de l'assaut de celui dont je voulais tant la protéger, de la créature la plus monstrueuse qui puisse exister, l'ultime prédateur.

Et la voici, aujourd'hui, quelque part dans ce château, à se replier dans une douleur dont j'étais de nouveau la cause. Lorsque je l'avais aperçu dans cette convention, c'était comme si chaque partie de celui que j'étais reconnaissait son exacte réplique, sa parfaite sœur. Et tout ce que j'aurais souhaité ce fut de la prendre dans mes bras, de sentir de nouveau la sensation de sa personne contre la mienne, l'entendre vivante même si ce n'était plus vraiment une vie.

Je voulais démesurément la retrouver, m'excuser d'avoir été si piètre amoureux, amant. De l'avoir tant détruise. J'avais souhaité mettre un genou à terre et l'implorer de me laisser déposer à ses pieds, mon destin tout entier.

Mais elle n'avait pas été seule.

Mariée. Cela avait été la pire chose qui puisse nous arriver. Et son époux n'y était pour rien. Il était charmant et j'aurais aimé ne pas lui en vouloir. Mais il détenait les plus nobles sentiments de celle que j'adorais. Alors je m'étais mis à le haïr d'une haine qui avait teinté ma vie dans cette convention d'amertume. Je m'étais mis à le jalouser de manière si humaine que cela en frisait l'ironie. Je m'étais mis à l'envier de pouvoir vivre cette histoire qui m'avait été autant interdite, que je n'avais su maintenir.

Bella Swan était la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Celle que je n'aurais jamais souhaité rectifier et qu'à chaque nouvelle vie, j'aurais souhaité continuer à commettre tant que ce fut elle et tant que ce fut nous. C'était cette sublime part de moi-même, cette mirifique essence de mon essentiel. Si la damnation m'avait paru obscure et détestable, avec elle, mon éternité me paraissait bien plus belle. Je redevenais humain entre ses mains et mon cœur semblait battre à vive allure à ses côtés.

Bella Swan était mon unique et éternel amour. Et dans l'autel des amoureux, je continuerais à lui vouer la plus vive admiration. Elle était celle que je voulais. Humaine ou Vampire, peu m'importait. Je voulais l'aimer à chaque nouvelle aube sans aucun scrupule ni retenue. Je voulais lui offrir un avenir, une destinée. Je voulais la protéger, être ce rocher sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer. Je voulais qu'elle puisse croire en moi, se confier à moi. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle. Je la voulais, elle.

En ce septième jour, j'en étais là, dans les appartements conférés par les Volturis, appréciant la magnificence du domaine sous mes yeux. L'aube était proche. Non. Elle était déjà là. Bientôt, ma famille et moi devrions quitter le somptueux domaine.

En une nuit, nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Et Alice ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle eut décidé. Ce qui me frustrait intensément.

Elle ne viendrait pas, je le savais au fond de moi même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le souhaiter grandement, prêt à me plier au joug du destin s'il pouvait la placer dans mon éternité. Mais elle ne viendrait pas parce que je la connaissais, que c'était ce que j'aimais en elle. Son esprit buté, sa détermination mais surtout sa loyauté. Celle qui avait fait qu'elle porte des prunelles aussi dorées, qu'elle souhaite retourner à Forks faire ses adieux à son père, celle qu'elle vouait à son ancien époux et qui l'empêchait de me suivre aveuglément. Mais surtout la loyauté qu'elle se portait à elle-même, du moins à celle qu'elle avait été et que j'avais tant détruite. Elle ne pouvait oublier toutes ses années comme je ne pouvais me pardonner.

J'espérais néanmoins qu'elle m'eut crû sur un point. Je voulais être certain que de mon amour, elle ne doutait point. De ma passion, elle n'en pensait moins. Je voulais qu'elle sache tout simplement que même si elle ne souhaitait de ma présence, je la suivrais par-delà le monde pour l'empêcher de le quitter.

J'avais connu la sensation de sa perte une fois. Cette folie me suffisait. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois à moins que je ne l'y suive sans aucune once d'hésitation car où qu'elle soit, cela ne saurait être autre que mon paradis. C'était la définition que je donnais de cette croyance. Mon paradis était là où reposerait éternellement Bella Swan.

_Il nous faut partir, Edward. *Carlisle*_

Il était temps. Tout se jouerait dans nos ultimes instants. Elle pouvait souhaiter notre présence ou ne souhaitait que celle de ma famille ou ne souhaitait ni l'une ni l'autre et me condamner à subir son absence et voir défiler son éternité en tant que spectateur. Ce qui me paraissait tant insupportable. Cette simple idée me révulsait même si je me savais d'aucun droit sur son existence. J'en avais bien assez fait. Elle l'avait souligné. Mais c'était comme avoir eu un immense trou béant durant près d'un siècle, légèrement recouvert par l'illusion de sa présence ces derniers jours avant de se rouvrir d'une manière si outrageuse et douloureuse en cet instant. Les lèvres de mon unique plaie s'amusaient, dans l'attente de ce qu'il adviendrait de mon existence, à se déchirer davantage comme un bout de tissu, une faible membrane, se promenant à leur aise à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de ce gouffre qu'avait laissé mon cœur là où Bella Swan l'avait un jour recomposée.

Le vide que je ressentais suffisait à remplir ce trou béant là où mon cœur avait péri, décomposé.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que j'étais l'unique fautif. Mon avenir aurait pu être radieux si j'avais su la transformer à tant, si j'avais été moins réticent à l'inclure complètement et légitiment dans ma vie. Si je lui avais fait ma demande. Pour ma défense, j'étais amoureux. Comment vouloir la perdition de celle que j'adorais ? Comment aurais-je pu imaginer lui retirer son âme ? La condamner à une éternité de froid et de glace ? La soustraire au joug de la Divinité ? La Damner tout simplement. Comment aurais-je pu être encore plus monstrueux que je l'étais déjà ?

_Edward, elle viendra j'en suis certaine *Alice *_

_Non Alice...Pourrais-tu pardonner à Jasper s'il avait commis tant d'infamies, t'avait infligé une telle douleur ?

_Evidemment *Alice *_

_Il faudrait que la folie se soit épris d'elle *Rosalie *_

Oui Rosalie. Ne m'épargnes pas encore une fois. Tu commences à l'apprécier. Mais surtout, tu as déjà eu à souffrir. Un homme t'a déjà fait souffrir. Tu as été transformé contre ta volonté. A présent, le destin de Bella Swan te paraît étrangement uni au tien.

Je me détournais des hautes vitres de mes appartements et me saisis de la veste, nonchalamment déposée sur le lit inutilisé. Elle recouvrit mes épaules, mes bras, là où les doigts de Bella s'étaient déposées, là où son contact m'avait électrisé.

Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre sans ce contact après l'avoir tant savouré ? Comment supporterais-je de la perdre à nouveau à peine quelques jours après l'avoir retrouvé ?

Je rejoignis les miens sans leur accorder un véritable regard, parcourant le dédale des couloirs du château sans m'en rendre compte, passant devant divers portraits sans m'attarder. Les pensées des miens fourmillaient de questionnements, de réponses maladroites, douloureuses. Ils auraient souhaité rendre leur esprit plus imperméable pour une fois mais cette incertitude qui s'éprenait de moi avait d'étranges réactions sur eux également.

_Acceptera-t-elle de venir avec nous ou sinon nous rendra-t-elle au moins visite durant son éternité ? Comment trouvera-t-elle le bonheur sans Edward ? Et lui, comment le trouverait-il ? Ils sont destinés à être ensemble. Pourquoi le destin compliquait-il tant les choses ? Je ne veux pas perdre une fille mais surtout je veux retrouver mon fils *Esmé *._

Je me retins de lever les yeux vers elle, ne souhaitant pas lui faire prendre conscience que j'avais tout entendu. Elle s'en voudrait de l'avoir pensé, de peur de me blesser. Esmé était une bonne mère. J'étais un piètre de fils.

_Que décidera-t-elle ? Après nous, n'avait-elle pas toujours eu d'étranges réactions ? *Carlise *_

Il mettait bien trop d'espoir dans ces mots et mon cœur absent n'avait pas le droit d'exulter tout autant. Je ne souhaitais pas être défaitiste mais je le savais. Elle ne viendrait pas. Alors Carlisle, épargnes moi telle souffrance qu'était celle d'espérer.

_Vivre avec Bella ! Ce sera la fête à la maison.* Emmett*_

L'optimisme d'Emmett était encore plus déstabilisant que celui de Carlisle parce que dans le monde enfantin d'Emmett, tout finissait forcément bien. Il n'était pas envisageable que nous nous quittions, que Bella refuse de se lier à nous, à moi.

_Il n'y survivra pas. Tant de désespoir était bien trop pour une personne. Tant de culpabilité et de douleur mêlées, tout cela n'était pas sain. Il finirait par disparaître ou devenir fou comme il le fut ces dernières années. Bella est son seul remède, je le crains tant que je l'espère. *Jasper *_

Mon frère avait raison. Je n'y survivrais pas et je le savais. La savoir loin de moi me détruirait. Je préférerais être près d'elle sans ne rien représenter à ses yeux, quitte à être ignorer plutôt que de pouvoir la voir à ma guise.

_Je suis certaine qu'elle viendra. Cela ne pouvait se finir autrement. Ceux sont deux esprits butés qui ne pouvaient que se retrouver. *Alice *_

Alice avait toujours eu bien trop foi en nous, en moi surtout. C'était ma meilleure amie, mon éternel comparse et complice. Mais en cet instant, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire totalement confiance et je regrettais qu'elle ne puisse voir ce qui allait se dérouler, ce que Bella déciderait tout en considérant que si sa décision n'était pas celle attendue, espérée, je ne répondrais plus de moi-même.

Les Volturi dans une salle circulaire adjacente à celle de bal où reposaient les trônes des trois rois. Ces derniers escomptaient notre arrivée mais seul Aro nous accueillit avec chaleur, du moins en apparence.

_Le Clan des Cullen au complet* Aro*_

_Une telle union est presque exclusive au sein d'un même clan*Marcus *_

Celui-ci semblait toujours s'ennuyer fermement. Comme si une guerre pouvait éclater à l'instant qu'il ne s'y formaliserait pas. Et je me fis la réflexion que cela ne pouvait être due qu'à la perte de son unique amour. Cela avait provoqué son peu d'intérêt face à la vie, à son immortalité. Et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Perdre Bella Swan m'avait rendu tout aussi amorphe et inconsistant. C'était comme si nous avions été vidés de notre essence au point où il ne restait de nous que de vides et encombrantes carcasses, ballottés par le flot de la vie, par le flot de la mort.

_Mes chers amis

_Bonjour Aro. Nous venons te remercier de ton hospitalité. Ce séjour fut bien plaisant pour ma famille et moi-même.

Ils se firent une poignée de main, supposément amical mais nous tous étions conscients qu'Aro ne faisait que vérifier la sincérité des propos de mon père. Les images filèrent dans l'esprit du vieil homme que je suivis avec attention. Le brouhaha de conversations, des éclats de rires, des disputes étaient perceptibles à travers le tourbillon des souvenirs. Aro s'attarda sur les discordes qui nous séparèrent Bella et moi. Et j'assistais avec effroi à notre dernière conversation, la revivant comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu lieu alors que je ressentais encore en moi les traces de l'intenable brûlure qu'avaient insufflé ses mots. Voir cette détresse dans les prunelles de celle que j'adorais, l'écho de mon propre mal-être dans le sien ne faisait que me convaincre que nous devions être ensemble pour notre bien, pour le sien. Près de cette rivière, je ne pouvais fermer les yeux sur l'ostentatoire. Nous étions comme deux aimants, nous ajustant à la posture de l'autre. Nous étions les deux arcs d'un même cercle. Indicibles et immuables.

Le trou béant se manifesta de nouveau dans ma poitrine me rappelant qu'il détestait ces souvenirs, qu'il ne souhaitait revivre. Me rappelant que je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire subir cela de nouveau. Je me retins de passer une main sur ma poitrine pour en calmer les assauts meurtriers de mon nouvel ami, vieux d'un siècle. Aro s'extirpa de la tête de mon père comme j'aurais en faire autant avec la jeune Vampire qui occupait la mienne. Il se tourna alors vers moi, laissant un certain étonnement apparaître sur ces traits avant que de nouveau son sourire avenant ne reprenne le dessus.

_Que c'est charmant, jeune Edward ! Tu as retrouvé ton amour perdu au sein de ses lieux ! Rien n'aurait su me faire plus plaisir. * Aro*_

Il n'eut aucune réponse car aucune ne me venait à l'esprit. Je détestais qu'il eut connaissance de tout cela mais ce n'était pas comme si Carlisle pouvait le lui dissimuler. A mon tour, je jouais donc les hypocrites en opinant lentement un sourire figé pesant sur mes lèvres. Il eut la décence de faire une tête de circonstances, de prétendre que cette situation ne le réjouissait pas, qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée que nous fûmes éternellement séparés. Je connaissais les ambitions d'Aro, même s'il ne les cachait pas réellement. Il était avide de grands pouvoirs et jalousait férocement Carlisle pour avoir sous sa main de si précieuses œuvres d'Art. Les pouvoirs que nous détenions Alice et moi le charmaient particulièrement. Mais il savait également que tant que le clan des Cullens survivrait, nul d'entre nous ne le rejoindrait. Il se fourvoyait sur un point c'était que Cullen ou pas, nous refuserions d'être des leurs. En cet instant, Aro poursuivait les mêmes objets mais il pensait que l'abandon de Bella suffirait à me faire quitter les miens et rejoindre son armée. Encore une fois, il se fourvoyait. Je ne viendrais à Volterra que pour une unique autre raison, suivre Bella dans son trépas.

_Nous sommes heureux de vous voir si loyaux, ami Carlisle. Que notre entente ne soit ternie par aucune stratégie malencontreuse des deux côtés !

La menace était subtile mais parfaitement entendue. Il était clair que notre clan, par son si grand nombre, suffisait à effrayer celui des Volturi. Il craignait que nous eussions le désir de prendre leur place, de gouverner sur la communauté des Vampires. Il ignorait que nous étions une famille et nous aimions comme tel. Il ignorait que nous souhaitions juste poursuivre une éternité tranquille, vivre et aimer de manière simple et égale. Que nous voulions uniquement savourer chaque seconde comme si il n'y en aurait aucune autre et passait une éternité à nous complaire dans ce bonheur que nous imaginions. Que nous voulions être des humains qui vivraient pour toujours.

_Directe le vieux * Emmett*_

_Cela ne saurait me faire plus plaisir répondit avec conviction Carlisle, serrant une nouvelle fois la main du vieil homme, prouvant la véracité de ses propos.

Ce fut à cette condition que nous pûmes finalement nous retirer. Aro baisa la main d'Esmé, d'Alice, de Rosalie avant de nous adresser à nous autres un signe de tête. Arrivé à moi, il m'adressa une dernière pensée, fixant son regard au mien.

_J'espère te revoir très vite Edward avec ou sans ta compagne *Aro *_

Il n'eut encore une fois aucune réponse. Et il n'en attendait aucune. Nous nous retirâmes en silence, heureux de quitter ses lieux, de plus à ressentir cet étrange épée Damoclès qui talonnait notre clan, signe que nous n'étions pas désirés mais que notre présence était attendue. Les voitures que nous avions loués étaient déjà avancées.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur l'immense château, dans l'espoir de la voir apparaître à sa fenêtre, dans l'espoir qu'elle m'intima de l'attendre, qu'elle nous rejoignait à l'instant. Cela me semblait si impossible de la laisser là, seule parmi eux. Que lui arriverait-elle ? Que feront-ils d'elle ? Je ne pouvais pas. C'était mon rôle de protecteur de veiller sur elle. Et cet instinct de protecteur m'intimait de rester auprès d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos, je n'en aurais jamais la force. Pas tant qu'elle serait là. Je ne serais pas celui qui l'abandonnerait une nouvelle fois. Je le lui avais promis. Je resterais dans l'ombre même si elle ne voulait plus de moi. Et ce cas que j'avais cru irréalisable se déroulait à l'instant. Elle ne viendrait plus. J'en avais conscience. Et je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Comment en vouloir à son âme, à son unique raison d'exister ? Je me contenterais de veiller à celle qu'elle ait effectivement quitter le château, saine et sauve avant de retourner à Forks. Sa survie était ce qui m'avait toujours importé et ce qui m'importerait toujours.

Je refermais la portière du conducteur, signifiant ainsi ma décision à ma famille. Une nouvelle fois, leurs esprits bouillonnèrent de questions.

_Que fais-tu ? *Esmé *_

_Où vas-tu ? *Carlisle *_

_Ne pleures pas Eddie, on reviendra bientôt ici si tu le souhaites. L'été prochain pourquoi pas ? *Emmett *_

_Je leur expliquerais. C'est une bonne décision. Je ne vois pas Bella, ni son avenir. Et cela me rend toujours aussi nerveuse *Alice *. _

_Tu es idiot Edward. Laisses-la tranquille. Ne t'a-t-elle pas ainsi signifiée qu'elle ne souhaitait plus te voir dans sa vie ?_

_*Rosalie *_

Je jetais un dernier regard à ma sublime et sculpturale sœur, fixant mon regard topaze sur le sien de la même teinte. Nous ne nous étions jamais compris, ne cherchant pas à le faire mais pour une fois, j'aurais voulu qu'elle comprenne. Ce n'était pas d'elle dont il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas son histoire qui se répétait. C'était la mienne que je réécrivais. Et même si, je n'avais le droit d'être l'écrivain de ma vie, je souhaitais avant tout que l'un des principaux personnages de ce dernier ne succombe à la tragédie qu'il aspirait à s'infliger.

Je l'aimais.

Cela avait toujours été ma plus grande faiblesse : L'aimer démesurément.


	16. La fin d'une éternité

Quitter ce lieu me ferait le plus grand bien. Ne plus revoir son visage à chaque détour d'un couloir, ne plus guetter son odeur, traquer sa présence, ne plus être aussi dépendante de lui. Oui quitter ce lieu assurerait ma survie.

Mes affaires bouclées, ma présence n'étant plus indispensable, je me rendis près des Volturi, souhaitant prendre au plus vite congé. La salle circulaire m'accueillit avec en son centre les trois hauts et dignes trônes des frères. Ces derniers attendaient ma venue, l'avaient décelé depuis le détour d'un couloir. Ainsi, Aro m'accorda son sourire presque pervers, avide qu'il n'accordait à moi. J'avais vite compris qu'il aimait collectionner les belles choses. J'espérais juste qu'il n'escomptait pas en faire de même que moi. Marcus semblait toujours aussi fermement s'ennuyer et Caïus en voulait au monde entier. Comment trois caractères aussi différents pouvaient être issus d'un même hymen ?

Me tenir ainsi devant eux, me demandait énormément d'efforts parce qu'ils savaient. Ils avaient eu connaissance de mon infidélité, des mésaventures que j'avais eu à rencontrer durant ce voyage. Ils savaient ce que je voulais avant tout préserver. Aro fut le seul à venir à ma rencontre. Il m'interpella chaudement avant de saisir ma main qu'il caressa affectueusement. J'aurais préféré la garder contre moi mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais en terrain miné. Il escomptait entendre ma vision des faits, mes ressentis, ma douleur. Il espérait entendre en moi les murmures assourdissants de la plaie béante qui avait prit place dans mon cœur. Ses yeux, cependant, ne reflétèrent aucune satisfaction, aucune réjouissance, juste un imperceptible agacement qu'il fit passer le plus rapidement possible. Il partit d'un grand rire qu'il fut le seul à partager alors que je demeurais sur mes gardes, légèrement méfiante quant à cette réaction.

_Votre don est fascinant. Un bouclier mental ? Quoi de plus divertissant ! Vous êtes hermétique à toutes mes attaques. Cependant, cela serait-il toujours le cas si celle-ci était de nature physique ?

Il eut un moment de réflexion où je semblais presque disparaître sous ses yeux. Une odeur flottait dans les airs, familière, envoûtante. Son odeur...Mais que faisait-elle là ? Si près de moi ? Je les avais cru parti, me réjouissant à l'idée de ne plus avoir à affronter son regard, à me confronter à sa présence.

_Isabella, vous m'intriguez. Me permettriez-vous de vous défier ? Jane ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme et posée, qui fut suffisante pour que sa servante accourt de sitôt comme si elle avait toujours été là, m'accordant un bref signe de tête avant de porter toute son attention à Aro.

Ses derniers mots m'interpellèrent, agitant mon instinct qui m'intimait de ne pas baisser ma garde et de continuer à darder les alentours avec une vigilance redoublée. J'étais au milieu de vautours, il était indispensable que cela ne fut oublier. La fragrance titilla de nouveau mon odorat alors que le bruit de pas feutrés effleurant à peine le sol me parvint quelque part derrière moi. C'était comme si j'étais son satellite, comme si mon corps répondait au sien. De sorte qu'au moment où je me tournais, il se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, fixant son regard sur un point derrière moi, une aura sombre exhalant autour de lui. Ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire tendue et le grincement carnassier de ses canines les unes contres les autres assurèrent mon instinct de sa bonne déduction. J'ignorais en quoi consister le défi d'Aro mais cela ne pouvait que m'être préjudiciable.

_Cher Edward, j'ignorais que tu étais encore des nôtres s'exclama Aro d'une voix mielleuse et caressante.

Il avança de quelques pas, mesurés, calculés pour se trouver à mes côtés en un rien de temps. Il ne m'accordait pas un égard, bien trop concentré sur les frères derrière moi. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi tant de défiance ? Etait-il prêt à s'opposer à la puissance royale pour ma simple protection ? Je n'en avais aucun doute. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait toujours défié les plus grandes lois, dogmes et axiomes pour je demeure intacte, me savoir saine même si ce n'était à ses côtés. Il acceptait de se faire du mal, de souffrir par ma simple présence pour ne pas connaître la douleur de me perdre. Cette constatation ne faisait que renforcer l'amour que je lui vouais, que je lui avais toujours accordé et que je ne cesserais de nourrir à son égard. Il était l'homme le plus admirable du monde et il avait déposé son destin à mes pieds. Je ne m'étais tout simplement pas baissée pour le ramasser. Et pourtant, il n'avait su me haïr.

_Je ne saurais quitter votre territoire sans mon amie. Ce serait indigne d'un gentleman. Esmé ne saurait toléré cela. Je rejoindrais ma famille, une fois Bella, de retour chez elle.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses traits, résistant à la tentation de les caresser du bout des doigts, de saisir ses lèvres qui m'appelaient avec arrogance et de ses yeux, seuil de son âme, qui me sommaient de les sonder. Il fut soulagé un instant lorsque son regard croisa celui de Jane avant de se porter sur moi, tendre et doux. Je ne savais la raison de ce changement d'attitude mais cela me ravissait de le voir ainsi, de le voir tout simplement.

_Ma chère Bella, que j'ai été navré d'apprendre votre prochain divorce. Daniel nous en a informé, mes frères et moi, nous peinant grandement.

Cette interpellation eut pour avantage de me faire détourner l'attention ostentatoire que je vouais à l'homme à mes côtés. Je tournais mon menton lentement vers la source de la voix tout en recherchant la chaleur d'Edward à mes côtés, rassurante, imposante, familière. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon dos comme un soutien tacite qu'il m'apportait à l'instant, ce soutien qu'il m'avait toujours apporté en toute circonstance. Et je fus rassurée, ravie de le ressentir parce que même s'il était la cause de ma détresse, il en était aussi le meilleur remède. Il était dit généralement que seul le mal pouvait combattre le mal. Mon mal à moi était cet homme fabuleux qui ne demandait qu'à me tenir fermement contre lui pour mieux précipiter notre fuite.

_Merci Aro mais cela ne saurait empêcher qu'une grande amitié se poursuive entre Daniel et moi. Nous avions été amis avant d'être amants et sommes convenus de retourner à l'état qui nous avait, un jour, défini.

J'avais espéré mettre assez de conviction dans ma voix pour les convaincre mais de cela, je n'en étais moi-même pas certaine. Je l'avais intimement voulu mais je trouvais injuste de devoir lui imposer cela. Ce serait maladroit, cruel et indigne de lui, de moi. Cette fois-ci, je sentais parfaitement sa main se poser entre mes reins, y déposant sur son sillage, de fines paroles réconfortantes.

_Tu es si douée ma chère Isabella qu'il te sera aisé de le remplacer. Je vois déjà que d'autres se sont déjà octroyés ce droit. Peut-être ainsi, accepteriez-vous de rejoindre ensemble notre clan ? Nous sommes avides de nouveaux membres pour agrandir notre si charmante famille.

Je me doutais bien que seul mon don intéressait le vieil homme, comme devait lui être précieux celui d'Edward bien qu'il en eut un de pareil importance. La facette qu'Aro avait choisi de montrer en ce jour-là me convint de cette nature si peu avenante qui fut la cause de ses multiples avertissements envers les Cullens. Il craignait pour leur fidélité car il savait qu'un si grand clan, si doué, ne pouvait que constituer une menace pour sa sublime dynastie. Instinctivement, je me rapprochais d'Edward aussi bien pour ma protection que pour la sienne. J'avais peur pour lui, peur des intentions des Volturis. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, en minorité si nous venions à nous défendre. En écho à mes pensées, les doigts d'Edward se refermèrent sur ma hanche, l'agrippant tendrement mais fermement comme pour me contraindre à demeurer ainsi tout comme pour prévenir nos adversaires que j'étais à lui. Uniquement à lui. Cette pensée aurait pu me révulser si elle ne reflétait parfaitement ce qui nous liait. Nous ne faisions qu'un à l'instant ce que nous avions toujours souhaité. Ne faire qu'un aux yeux du monde.

J'ignorais le contenu des pensées des trois frères mais elles alarmaient mon ami, grinçant des dents, un air carnassier défiant quiconque de se mettre au travers de notre chemin. Ce fut cependant par une voix grave mais calme qu'il s'adressa à eux.

_Votre intérêt à notre égard nous touche profondément, Aro. Mais notre famille nous attend. Je ne suis resté en arrière que pour m'assurer que nous la rejoindrions, Bella et moi, ensemble.

Il me jeta un regard incertain, me demandant d'appuyer ses propos, de mettre de côté ma rage et mon aversion pour que nous formions un front commun face à l'adversité. Ses prunelles fourragèrent dans les miennes avec insistance et je me trouvais plier sous le joug de ses délicieuses étoiles qui étaient la source de clarté de ma propre vie.

_En effet, Aro. Bien que votre proposition soit alléchante, je souhaiterais retourner auprès des miens.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Aro nous donna congé, réitérant une nouvelle fois à l'égard d'Edward, un avertissement dont je ne pouvais que deviner le sens. Mais tout cela fut dérisoire, tout cela semblait se fondre dans un paysage dont je n'avais cure. Je n'arrivais à me souvenir de la manière dont nous avions quitter Volterra, le domaine des Seigneurs. Je n'arrivais à revoir les splendides rayons solaires traversant les imprudents nuages pour parcourir la vallée, les feuillages, se plonger dans les rivières. Tout cela était secondaire. Je ne me souvenais plus de la couleur des murs, de l'odeur des couloirs, des caresses de la bise. Tout cela me semblait éphémère. Car toute mon attention, toute la portée de mes actions se concentrait sur un être qui craignant pour ma seule sûreté avait accepté de subir moult foudres. Elle était concentrée sur l'être formidable qui tenait le volant à mes côtés, qui portait sur le bout de ses doigts chaque note qui constituait la mélodie de mon existence.

Elle était enivrée par le seul être que je ne pouvais oublier, que je ne pouvais omettre. Focalisée sur mon unique amour.

Combien de gens pouvaient prétendre avoir trouvé l'âme sœur si jeune et la retrouvait à chaque nouvelle horizon ? Comment pourrait-on comprendre une telle action ? Un tel emportement ? Comment saisir la vérité dans le doute et comment ne plus laisser le doute nous éloigner de la vérité ? Comment aimer sans condition, à tous les temps et éternellement ?

Comment ne pas succomber une nouvelle fois à Edward quand la destinée elle-même me forçait à ne jamais lui tourner le dos ?

Sa main avait tenu à tenir la mienne, à continuer à le faire même si nous étions bien éloignés du domaine royal, même si aucun autre danger ne subsistait entre nous que celui que nous choisissions de nous imposer. Quant à moi, je n'avais même pas cherché à la retirer, à m'en défaire parce que j'en étais incapable. Je souhaitais ce contact, je l'avais attendu.

_Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je t'avais promis de ne plus m'immiscer dans ta vie et pourtant me voilà, encore une fois, prisonnier de ton sillage. Pour ma défense, j'avais réellement souhaité honorer mes engagements et m'en allais dès l'aube venu en observant ton absence. Mais je craignais juste pour ta sûreté. Alice était incapable de m'assurer que tu ne courais aucun danger et je me doutais que Aro serait intrigué par ton pouvoir. Je me devais de rester. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'en aller tant que je n'étais certain de te savoir saine et sauve. C'était là toutes les motivations qui m'ont poussé à demeurer non loin de toi. Alors lorsque j'ai entrevu l'intention d'Aro de te soumettre au test de Jane que tu as magnifiquement réussi, je n'ai su contenter ma raison et ai préféré suivre aveuglément mon cœur mort.

_Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as fait que me montrer quel être formidable tu étais.

Il glissa un regard interloqué vers moi, rassuré en me voyant sérieuse et en pleine possession de mes esprits. Son pouce caressa le dos de ma main ce qui lui fit se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours celle-ci, qu'il relâcha subitement comme si elle était en feu. Je ris intérieurement à sa réaction, ne m'en offusquant nullement parce que je le connaissais, je savais qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait pour mon bien-être, ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Le même silence maladroit que nous avions toujours connu depuis le début de cette convention s'installa de nouveau entre nous alors que j'observais le fabuleux paysage italien qui défilait sous mes yeux. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'y imprégner. J'étais dans l'une des plus belles contrées du monde et je n'en avais pu profiter tant plonger dans mes problèmes conjugaux, mes infidélités physiques ou mentales. Ce voyage ne serait certainement pas dans mon top ten des meilleurs voyages bien qu'il ne saurait avoir le titre du plus déplorable. Je l'avais revu, je l'avais aimé. J'avais appris la vérité, Daniel également. Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre même si ce n'était pas celui que j'aurais choisi. Il n'en restait pas moins que je ne pouvais regretter d'être venue. J'avais compris que le monde était plus vaste que ce que j'aurais cru, que les Vampires étaient partout même là où nous les attendions le moins. Mais j'avais surtout appris qu'il était intolérable de mentir aux autres mais encore plus à soi-même surtout lorsqu'on était une si piètre menteuse.

La vérité triomphait toujours même si cette idiote n'était pas désirée. Cependant, je savais qu'il me fallait dire autre chose, que nous ne pouvions terminer ce voyage en si bonne entente. Pas de faux d'espoirs, pas d'espoirs du tout, c'était ce que je préférais.

_Je ne suis pas venue à l'aube.

_J'en ai conscience et je sais ce que cela implique. De ce fait, nous allons nous rendre tous les deux à l'aéroport et...

_Nos chemins se sépareront terminais-je d'une voix que j'espérais assez ferme pour ne pas laisser transparaître la douleur que je ressentais à l'instant, une insoutenable perte, une insurmontable déchéance.

oOo

Ce fut ainsi que s'acheva notre noble histoire, celle de la fragile et impétueuse humaine et du fougueux et imprudent Vampire. Deux amants aux astres défavorables comme l'avaient été Roméo et Juliette. Aucune fin heureuse n'était possible. Après tous les plus belles histoires d'amours avaient-elles un jour eu une belle fin ? L'amour apportait-elle toujours joie et bonheur ? Les multiples exemples que nous ont apportés ces dernières décennies, siècles nous prouvent évidemment le contraire. Je me devais donc de me réjouir de nous savoir malheureux, cela voulait dire que nous nous étions trop aimés.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi faire exister l'amour ? Pourquoi ne pas périr tout simplement sans en connaître une parcelle ? Il était vrai que l'amour valait la peine d'être connue mais pas de connaître la peine de connaître ce qu'était l'amour.

J'avais trop aimé. J'étais trop peinée. J'avais trop perdu. A présent, Edward était Forks parmi les siens et moi de retour à Larissa, pour prendre congé de celui qui avait fait parmi des « miens ». _Bella Cuore_, même si je trouvais assez hypocrite de l'appeler encore ainsi alors qu'elle ne m'appartenait plus et qu'elle ne pouvait plus constituer ce foyer, ce cœur que j'avais un jour cru pouvoir lui attribuer. Elle n'était que le symbole de décennies de non-dits, de faux semblants. Cette maison conservait en son sein de merveilleux souvenirs qui devaient malheureusement y demeurer. Je n'étais là que pour quelques affaires, signer les papiers de mon divorce avant de reprendre ma route vers Forks, loin de mon ex époux.

Chaque pas qui me menait vers cet antre me semblait plus lourd que le précédent. J'allais le revoir, le confronter une dernière fois pour l'éternité.

A mon entrée dans cette maison, je vis que rien n'avait changé, et je crus un instant que rien ne s'était passé, l'illusion que cette convention n'avait jamais eu lieu, que Daniel n'avait jamais reçu l'invitation, que nous n'étions pas allés. Un ensemble de minuscules changements qui auraient pu s'opérer et nous auraient empêcher d'en arriver là même si c'était la seule issue possible. Nous nous pouvions continuer à être marié si tous les deux n'étions pas d'accord sur les fondamentaux. On ne pouvait pas aimer deux hommes à la fois de manière si inégale et préférer l'amant à son époux. Ce n'était pas sain. Cela allait à l'encontre de l'institution même du mariage. Une institution qui n'avait revêtu une importance que quand j'avais rencontré Daniel. En pensant à ce dernier, je l'appelais, son prénom résonnant, se répercutant contre les murs sans réponse. Il était bien là, je le percevais. J'avais juste tenu à signifier ma présence. Fait inutile car il me savait là. J'entendais sa respiration émanait de l'étage du dessus et je compris soudain pourquoi ce silence. Il était dans mon antre. Là où mes dessins reposaient. Non...Mieux encore là où des siècles d'infidélités venaient soudainement d'être découvert. Je fus à l'étage en un instant, sur le seuil en un éclair pour le voir, les mains dans les poches, contemplait les rares peintures, fresques, portraits que j'avais conservé à l'effigie d'Edward. Des souvenirs auxquels j'étais particulièrement attachée. Notre clairière à Forks, ses sourires, son regard... Après l'avoir côtoyée aussi longtemps, je pouvais affirmer ne lui avoir porté aucunement justice.

J'avais l'impression assez humaine que mon cœur battait férocement dans ma poitrine alors que mon souffle se faisait plus saccadé. Daniel était là, débout au milieu de cette salle, calme, pensif. Un autre aurait souhaité ma mort, m'aurait traqué sans remords. Mais Daniel n'avait pas son pareil. Il était un homme formidable. Celui que toute femme aurait rêvé d'avoir. Mais je n'avais su mesurer ma chance. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne pouvait être dit. Tout était là sous nos yeux. Tout était là tout simplement. Je restais un moment, interdite avant de me décider à rompre ce silence qu'il s'efforçait à entretenir.

_Je t'aime Daniel. N'en doutes jamais. Mais Edward est mon premier amour. Celui à qui je ne peux tourner le dos. Durant toutes ces années, tu as fait de moi l'une des épouses les plus heureuses du monde. Tu m'as donné ce que nul autre n'aurait pu me donner. Tu as été mon meilleur ami, mon mari. Et je ne peux cracher sur tout cela. Cependant, il était là...Dans ma tête...Constamment. Je pensais qu'en le dessinant, je l'en ferais sortir, qu'il cesserait de me hanter, que je ne souhaiterais plus ses bras, n'attendrais plus ses sourires ou ses regards, n'escompteraient plus ses étreintes, ses caresses.

Je voulais juste t'être entièrement dévouée mais...Il était là. Tout simplement là terminais-je en posant ma main sur ma poitrine bien que je sus qu'il ne pouvait me voir. J'espérais qu'il eut deviner à quoi je faisais référence.

Je n'eus aucune réponse de nouveau. Ce qui me fit me demander s'il allait bien...S'il ne faisait pas une crise même si cela me paraissait improbable. Je me rapprochais de quelques pas lorsque ses épaules se mirent à bouger de nouveau, lui rendant une posture moins stoïque.

_Je ne peux prétendre en être surpris. C'est de ma faute tout cela. J'ai souhaité être aveugle et à présent, la violence de la lumière de la vérité me déstabilise totalement.

_Je t'interdis de te blâmer Daniel. Cela ne me ferait que culpabiliser davantage.

Il se tourna enfin vers moi avec une lenteur insoutenable, comme si chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain, comme si ce simple acte le vidait de toutes ses forces. Enfin, je pus apercevoir ses prunelles sanguinaires et purpurines, si ternes, sans vie. Ses traits s'étaient affaissés, son regard perdu à travers moi. Il était tel un enfant désemparé. Tout cela par ma faute. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer mais je n'en avais plus le droit. Il n'était plus à moi. Je croisais les bras contre ma poitrine pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il glissa sa main dans la poche interne de sa veste en ressortant quelques papiers agrafés et pliés en quatre. Il me les tendit un stylo à la main. Je les saisis, sachant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait et en eus la confirmation lorsque sous mes yeux apparurent les lettres en gras annonçant notre désunion. Ce fut comme un poignard qui me transperça de toute part. C'était la fin. La fin d'un tout.

_Nous pourrions tergiverser des heures sur la garde des biens mais je n'en ai pas la force et je me doute que toi non plus. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires. Je ne demande rien.

Il m'avait aimé, rendu heureuse et continuait à le faire même à la toute fin. Je me haïssais de lui faire subir cela. D'une main peu assurée, je me saisis de son stylo, signant sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie avant de lui tendre le dossier, désemparée de l'intérieur.

_Je ne souhaite rien. Tu m'as déjà énormément donné. Je me contenterais de récupérer mes affaires et de te demander pardon pour ce mal que je t'ai infligé, involontairement.

Il secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Tout à coup, je fus dans ses bras, son visage plongé dans le creux de mon cou, humant pleinement mon odeur. Je passais mes bras autour de lui, le rapprochant totalement de moi. Quelques sanglots lui échappèrent ce qui éveilla la même réaction en moi.

_Je déteste sentir son odeur sur toi. Le simple souvenir de cette odeur sur toi me tue littéralement de l'intérieur. Je déteste qu'il soit celui qu'il te faut, que tu te sentes aussi dépendante de lui. Je déteste le fait que tu ne sois pas à moi, entièrement et que tu ne l'ais jamais été. Mais surtout je te déteste de ne pas me laisser te haïr suffisamment pour te refuser un quelconque bonheur. J'aimerais presque t'enfermer dans une prison reculée pour qu'il ne puisse plus te toucher et que je ne puisse le sentir sur toi.

_Je suis désolée Daniel, tellement désolée. Je peux juste te promettre que cette odeur ne sera plus sur moi, qu'il ne m'approchera pas. Je t'en fait le serment si tant est que tu puisses y croire suffisamment murmurais-je contre son oreille.

Il se détacha de moi qu'une fois ses mots parfaitement assimilés. Son regard était torve, son attitude hésitante et méfiante. Il m'éloigna de lui au point où mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps. J'étais désarçonnée par sa réaction, ne comprenant pas ce que j'avais pu dire qui aurait pu déclencher une telle réaction.

_Que veux-tu dire par là, Bella ?

_Je ne comprends ta réaction lui répondis-je, perdue à présent.

_J'ai quitté cette convention pour te libérer de mon joug, pour que tu puisses le retrouver. Je t'ai délié de ce mariage pour que votre histoire puisse se poursuivre. J'ai tout fait Bella pour que tu lui reviennes. Et cet odeur me prouve que c'est le cas. Pourquoi me mentir ?

Je pouvais presque percevoir la colère émaner de lui ce qui me décida à le détromper au plus vite.

_Je ne te mens pas. Cet odeur est juste la preuve que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle se dépose sur moi. J'ai refusé de le rejoindre. Je ne te l'avais pourtant promis à Volterra. Crois-tu si peu en moi ?

_Je pensais que c'était des paroles en l'air. Parce que j'étais là, parce que je t'annonçais que je partais. Je ne t'ai pas cru sérieuse.

_Je l'étais pourtant. Je ne reviendrais pas avec Edward.

Parler ainsi avec Daniel me paraissait presque paradoxale. Mon futur ex époux s'inquiétait de ma relation avec mon ex petit ami et « amant ». J'en aurais ris si je ne trouvais sa réaction aussi démesurée. Je ne comprenais pas où il en voulait en venir, ce qu'il souhaitait entendre, ce qu'il escomptait. Il passa une main sur son front avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Tu dis cela à cause de moi. Tu l'as refoulé par égard pour moi, pour mon souvenir, pour mon honneur. Cela te ressembles bien Bella. Mais comprends-tu pas que je te donne le feu vert pour retourner auprès de lui ?

_Je ne peux pas Daniel. Cela est impossible.

_Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Je cherchais mes mots, me demandant comment lui expliquer cela sans trop l'impliquer bien que je me rendais compte qu'il était l'obstacle numéro 1.

_Il m'a fait énormément souffrir, je ne veux plus connaître cela.

_C'est une piètre excuse que voilà, Bella. La femme qui a dessiné ses portraits était prête à se jeter corps et âmes sur sa muse si celle-ci le lui demandait. Et je l'ai vu...Il t'aime suffisamment pour ne plus te faire souffrir. Sinon, il en répondrait avec moi.

_Daniel, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je sais juste que je te le dois. Je t'ai trompé toutes ses années, involontairement, je tiens à le préciser. Mais les faits sont là. Je ne peux pas retourner aussi simplement vers lui, aussi grand est l'amour que je lui porte.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes joues, fixant mon regard contre le sien. Il était doux, compréhensif, à l'écoute. Daniel était parfait à bien trop d'égards. A cet instant, remontaient en moi tous ses sentiments que je lui avais porté, me foudroyant en un instant. J'aurais été prête à rester là éternellement s'il m'y autorisait.

_Bella, je t'aime. Je continuerais à t'aimer. Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu l'aimes encore plus. J'ai le droit d'être aimé comme tu aimes Edward. Je trouverais un jour une femme qui me donnera ce que tu ne peux pas me donner. Je te rends ta liberté Bella pour ton bien mais aussi pour le mien. Parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas pour combler une personne. Mon amour n'a pas suffit à te retenir,quand bien même tu l'aurais souhaité. Tu étais destinée à le retrouver. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à te mener à lui. A présent, il te faut le retrouver.

_Ce n'est pas si simple Daniel. Cela fait cinquante ans que j'ai appris à ne plus aimer Edward Cullen.

_Sans succès m'interrompit-il en désignant les dessins derrière lui.

Il replongea son regard plus profondément contre le mien, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres face à ma moue renfrognée. J'étais heureuse à l'instant de retrouver ce meilleur ami, celui que j'avais toujours connu avant cette convention. Le farceur, l'agaçant, l'hilarant, l'attachant.

_Retournes à Forks auprès de lui. Il te faudra du temps pour te donner complètement mais saisis cette chance. La vie peut être horrible parfois mais elle nous offre tant d'occasions pour l'embellir, nous nous entêtons à ne pas l'écouter et à conserver cet esprit buté qui nous caractérise tant.

_Cet esprit buté nous préserve contrais-je, essayant de me défiler mais il me rattrapa, anticipant le moindre de mes mouvements, m'agaçant profondément.

_A force de vouloir te préserver, tu perdras la chance de retrouver ce que tu as toujours voulu. Ce bonheur est entre tes mains, saisis-le.

_Daniel...

_Non, Bella. Ce que nous avons vécu était extraordinaire et je ne regrette rien. A présent, je te demande de t'en aller à Forks. Soit heureuse avec Edward.

Je m'étais posée de questions, je m'étais tant de fois remise en question et voilà que Daniel, celui qui avait le moins d'intérêt dans cet histoire, formulait les choses plus simplement. Il suffisait que je le retrouve, que je cesse de craindre, de prendre des risques, de me redonner le droit d'aimer, ce droit que je m'étais enlevée. Cela ne serait pas simple évidemment mais je pouvais essayer. Je pouvais concrétiser ce que j'avais passé des siècles à imaginer. Nous pouvions être ensemble, plus rien ne me retenait en théorie. J'avais même l'approbation de Daniel. Il suffisait que je me laisse aller. Je ne savais même pas si j'en étais capable, où tout cela nous mènerait mais je me rendais compte que c'était le lot quotidien de toute relation amoureuse. On ignorait énormément de choses, on prenait des risques, on se perdait, on se retrouvait, on sacrifiait. C'était violent, douloureux mais indispensable.

L'aimer pourrait me détruire, me malmener mais pourrait également me permettre de me reconstruire, de me rassembler. Il pouvait être mon remède si je lui en donnais l'occasion. J'avais le choix. Il était entre mes doigts.

Mon regard se perdit sur ses traits, s'attendrissant face à ses prunelles, deux rubis en ébullition. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi, en comprenant l'évidence. Daniel était mon meilleur ami. Cela ne saurait être remis en question. Cela ne serait jamais remis en question.

_Je t'aime Daniel. Promets-moi qu'à défaut d'être ta femme, tu m'accepteras en tant qu'amie.

_Cette promesse sera aisée à tenir mais pas maintenant. Dans quelques années, les plaies béantes dans ma poitrine se refermeront. Je redeviendrais celui que tu as toujours connu. Pour l'instant, nous poursuivrons notre route chacun de notre côté. Je pourrais t'écrire.

_Je n'attendais que cela ajoutais-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras, fortement.

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge à l'idée qui se faufilait au loin. C'était un Adieu pour une période indéterminée mais un adieu quand même. Je ne le reverrais plus avant longtemps. Mais j'attendrais une éternité s'il le fallait, le traquerais par-delà le monde et le retrouverais. Je ne pouvais passer une existence sans être à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais passer une éternité sans l'avoir près de moi. C'était égoïste certes. Mais c'était ainsi. Ma vie était intrinsèquement liée à la sienne. Il se détacha lentement de moi déposant un baiser sur mon front puis sur chacune de mes paupières closes se penchant bien trop dangereusement vers mes lèvres qu'il saisit avec une tendresse qui l'avait toujours caractérisée. Tout en Daniel était tendresse. Et cette dernière passion qu'il nous accordait était une sorte de brèche dans la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, celle de me faire partir sans histoire. J'acceptais ce qu'il me donnait sans broncher. Je le lui devais.

Sur une dernière caresse sur mes lèvres, il affronta mon regard, craignant ma réaction mais je me contentais de lui sourire avant de lui donner une bourrade amicale.

_Je dois y aller murmurais-je.

_Bonne éternité Bella. Au plaisir de te revoir.

_Je t'aime Daniel.

_J'aurais aimé que cela suffise.

J'opinai avant de lui tourner le dos, arpentant les marches, couloirs de cette immense maison à un rythme mesuré d'abord avant d'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique pour décamper au plus vite. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais eu besoin de rien d'autres. D'aucune autre affaire parce que Bella Morandini n'existait plus. Et c'était elle seule qui avait eu le droit de vivre et de s'épanouir en ces lieux. L'approbation de Daniel suffisait à me combler, à m'alléger de tout fardeau parce que cette approbation me libérait de mes devoirs en tant que Morandini et me laissait Swan. Et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Larissa avait été mon petit bout de paradis sur terre. Je m'y étais installée, y avait aimé, m'étais reconstruite. Ce lieu revêtirait toujours une importance particulière à mes yeux mais je n'étais plus autorisée à y demeurer. A présent, ce lieu faisait parti d'un passé qu'il m'était impossible d'oublier ou d'omettre car il était lié à Daniel. Mais un passé que je me devais d'accepter, que je commençais tout juste à tolérer.

Je regretterais Larissa et ses somptueuses contrées, Bella Cuore et les magnifiques souvenirs qui y étaient liés mais surtout Daniel, mon deuxième amour.

Je regretterais de ne m'être pas davantage voilée la face, avoir plus ardemment encourager mes aveuglements car il avait su de sept jours pour que mon éternité s'effondre et se reconstruise en un instant. Sept jours pour une éternité.


	17. A mes deux amours

Forks, mon chez moi. Ce lieu qui m'avait vu naître et renaître de toutes les manières humaines ou vampiriquement possibles. Ce lieu qui avait enterré mon père, détruit la fille et maintenant qui pouvait s'amender en permettant toute reconstruction.

La maison de mon père était inhabitée. Personne n'ayant le courage de la faire céder tant ma présence était omniprésente. Les cadres, les portraits, les diplômes...Tout y était. Mon père avait fait de sa maison, un autel pour ma pensée, un lieu de commémoration où il se repliait avec acharnement. Des affiches prévenant ma disparition s'étalait sur les tables, quelques pans de murs également. Il m'avait recherché sans relâche. Au fil du temps, il en était même venu à traquer mon corps.

Des larmes invisibles souhaiter se déverser sur mes joues alors que de bruyants sanglots disposaient de mon corps.

J'avais détruit mon père. Je l'avais laissé seul, je l'avais abandonné pour son propre bien.

J'étais entrée dans sa vie pour en ressortir brusquement et de manière irrévocable. J'avais fait le malheur de mon père, la pire chose qu'une fille puisse infliger à ses parents. Avait-il conclu à une fugue ? A un meurtre ? J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que les collègues de mon père avait pu choisir comme excuse pour soulager l'esprit de ce dernier.

L'odeur du bois des meubles me ramenait à ce temps, si loin dans ma mémoire, où je rentrais en ces lieux pour le trouver devant un match de baseball ou maladroit, il me demandait comment s'était passé ma journée, s'efforçant à me rendre la vie en ce lieu la plus parfaite possible. Les murs rendus crasseux par le temps conservait cette teinte de mon enfance. L'escalier tombait en lambeau, chaque latte crissant de manière dangereuse sous mes pas. Rongée par les mites sûrement. Je pouvais en apercevoir quelques unes sur la rambarde. A l'étage, je passais par la chambre de mon père. La poussière édulcorait un peu son odeur mais celle-ci demeurait encore présente malgré tout ce temps. Et il s'agissait toujours de son unique odeur. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autres femmes, aucune personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Mon père avait du mourir seul.

Je m'allongeais sur son lit, caressant du bout des doigts les replis du tissus effrité, y appréciant les souvenirs qui y remontaient. Son odeur avait toujours été rassurante et je regrettais de n'avoir pas davantage profité de sa présence. J'étais trop vite tombée amoureuse. Et un autre homme avait conquis toute mon attention au point que j'en dénigre mon père. C'était le lot quotidien de toutes les femmes amoureuses dans ce monde. Mais maintenant que je l'avais perdu et que je portais son deuil depuis si longtemps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable d'avoir aimé trop tôt et d'avoir trompé mon premier amour. L'amour d'une fille à son père était inconditionnel. C'était le premier homme qu'elle connaîssait, celui qui lui donnerait une idée générale de tous les autres du même sexe. Et mon père avait été un parfait exemple à défaut d'un parfait époux. Il avait été un extraordinaire père à défaut d'un fabuleux époux. Il m'avait aimé et chéri d'une manière peu commune, d'une manière bien trop grande. Et je regrettais de n'en avoir fait de même, de le lui avoir prouvé davantage. J'étais son unique petite fille. La seule qui comptait et je l'avais trahi comme toutes les autres en le faisant souffrir d'atroces manières.

_ Bonsoir Papa, cela fait si longtemps...Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière chose que j'ai pu te dire. Je regrette de n'être pas venu plus tôt. Cela aurait-il changé quelques choses ? Aurais-je trouvé les mots plus facilement ? Je suis un Vampire Papa. Une chose que je n'aurais pu t'avouer de ton vivant. Edward en est un également. C'est un peu grâce à lui que je suis dans ce monde. Je suis un monstre selon l'idée générale mais je peux t'assurer que je ne bois que le sang des animaux préférant ne pas assassiner, ne pas retirer la vie de pauvres hommes et femmes. Tu m'as bien enseigné. Tu étais un très bon policier.

Avec un soupir, je pris un peu de courage et regardais vers le plafond comme si je m'attendais à le voir apparaître, venir vers moi, me prendre dans ses bras, un genre de spectre blanchâtre.

_Je suis destinée à vivre éternellement sauf à vouloir me suicider. Cela doit paraître ingrat que je te parle de suicide alors que tu n'es plus là. Mais tu me connais, je n'ai jamais fonctionné correctement.

Un sourire traversa mes lèvres à cette pensée et je me levais de mon support pour me diriger vers son armoire, là y résidait quelques vêtements, personne ne pensant faire les placards. Je souris en trouvant la plupart de ses chemises de bûcheron, rapiécées et embaumées de cet odeur de renfermé qui caractérisait les endroits trop longtemps restés clos.

_Je me suis mariée Papa mais je suis à présent divorcée. J'ai suivi votre chemin à Maman et à toi. Involontairement, je tiens à le préciser. Ce n'est pas la faute de mon ex mari. C'est un homme formidable. C'est la mienne. Je lui ai été infidèle. Je dois énormément de décevoir...A dire vrai, c'est à cause d'Edward que mon mariage a pris fin. Mais peu importe. Peut-être n'avait-il que hâter l'inévitable échéance ? Je dois le retrouver tout à l'heure pour lui dire je ne sais trop quoi, le lui avouer je ne sais trop comment. Les relations amoureuses sont les pires choses qui puissent exister. Et je comprends ton aversion à en entamer une nouvelle.

J'eus un nouveau un sourire mélancolique en regardant alentour, voyant sur l'une des tables de chevet un cadre poussiéreux où mes traits étaient discernables. Je soupirais en y caressant le cadre et l'image qu'elle reflétait. Cet enfant n'existait plus. Elle était devenue ce monstre qui était à présent face à elle. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il m'entende mais je souhaitais lui dire encore quelques mots, porter jusqu'à la fin mon deuil. Etre capable pour une fois d'exprimer ces choses que je n'avais jamais su ou pu dire à mon père.

_Pardonnes moi Papa de n'avoir pas été la fille idéale, d'avoir été la cause de ta douleur, de ta détresse et finalement de ta mort. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Crois-moi, mon égoïsme n'aurait atteint de tels sommets. Pardonnes moi Papa de t'avoir ainsi maltraité, de t'avoir réduit à l'état de cendres. Je suis une fille exécrable. Mais je voulais que tu aies la certitude que je t'aimais et que je continuerais à le faire aussi longtemps qu'il me sera possible de porter des sentiments. Je suis ravie d'avoir emménagée chez toi Papa, d'avoir appris à te connaître même si ce fut un si court moment. Venir à Forks fut la meilleure idée que j'aurais pu avoir. Etre auprès de toi, te côtoyer et apprendre à t'aimer chaque jour davantage fut une chose si naturelle, si aisée.

Je déposais le portrait et me dirigeais à présent vers la porte, sachant que j'en avais terminé pour cette fois. C'était ce que j'avais souhaité lui dire, toutes ses choses que je lui avais tu. Il me restait quelques lignes à lui accorder avant de quitter ce lieu pour un long moment. Je terminais alors, la voix emplie d'émotions, de chagrin mais surtout attristée que cela se finisse ainsi, que cette relation à laquelle je tenais tant se termine de cette manière.

_Je t'aime Papa. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là mais je peux t'assurer que de nous deux, tu es le plus chanceux. Tu as vécu pleinement et tu t'es retiré dignement. Je ne pourrais jamais me retirer dignement. Ma fin ne saurait exister. Je suis destinée à l'immortalité. Plus que tout Papa, je ne pourrais prétendre te revoir un jour, te retrouver prochainement. Parce que ma place ne sera jamais au paradis où je sais que tu reposes car c'est là où doit être un ange tel que toi. Un monstre ne peut prétendre courtiser un ange. Alors ce ne sera qu'un adieu maintes fois renouvelé que je t'adresserais. Tu me manqueras Papa éternellement. Ton absence sera l'instrument de ma torture. Pardonnes moi une dernière fois.

La porte se referma sur mes pas alors que mes sanglots demeuraient intarissables. Posant mon front contre cette dernière, incapable de faire un pas de plus, je fus saisie par le poids de cette unique considération. Je ne reverrais jamais mon père. Et cette négation prenait pleinement son sens à cet instant alors que ne demeurait de lui, que son odeur, quelques images et la preuve de son amour inconditionnel envers moi. Je ne pouvais haïr la fortune, la destinée de me l'avoir enlevée. C'était le cours normal des choses, le cycle de la vie. Mais il me manquait atrocement, douloureusement.

En un même temps, j'étais incroyablement en colère contre moi pour ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de sauver mon père de son chagrin, contre Edward d'être à l'origine de tout cela bien qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'avait aucunement conscience des conséquences de ses actes. Il pensait agir pour le mieux. Il m'était ainsi moins difficile de lui en vouloir.

oOo

Ma chambre d'adolescente était telle que je l'avais laissé. Mes bouquins étaient sagement rangés sur une étagère, une liasse de papiers reposait sur mon bureau poussiéreux. Mon lit était parfaitement fait et le même édredon d'un tendre violet recouvrait le tout. Je m'attendais à un moment ou à un autre, entendre la porte de l'entrée se refermer sur mon père, rentrant du travail. Le temps était passé à si folle vitesse que j'en avais encore le tournis. Trop de souvenirs me revenaient d'un coup, me perturbant plus que de mesure. Je n'étais restée là que quelques mois tout au plus et pourtant, on aurait pu croire que j'avais grandi en ces lieux. Où était la jeune fille qui habitait cette chambre ? Où était passée la simple vie dont elle aspirait ? Où étaient passées toutes ces années ? Comment avais-je pu la laisser partir ? Elle m'était devenue quasiment étrangère. Elle était courageuse bien que banale, sérieuse bien que peu formidable. Elle était simple, ne cherchant davantage. En cet instant, j'aurais sacrifié ce caractère fantastique qui s'appliquait à moi pour redevenir cet enfant tout juste banale, à peine origin ale.

Je suivrais alors une vie on ne peut plus normale où Charlie serait toujours en vie et où je serais devenue quelqu'un de plus respectable. J'aurais aimé un homme, il m'aurait donné de beaux enfants et j'aurais vieilli avant de finir six pieds sous terre. J'aurais vécu.

En ces lieux, une odeur que trop familière s'attarda dans l'air alors que j'imaginais parfaitement les pas atteindre la branche d'arbre face à ma fenêtre que j'ouvrirais d'un instant à l'autre comme je l'avais tant de fois fait auparavant. Sans me retourner, sans m'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je levai le loquet, me dégageant pour laisser apparaître le fabuleux crépuscule. J'aurais dû être étonnée qu'il sache que je sois là, j'aurais dû en être agacée mais en réalité, je n'en avais plus la force. Cette lutte constante que je m'étais infligée cette semaine durant ne m'intéressait plus à présent. Je voulais juste un peu de quiétude. Je voulais juste un soupçon de tranquillité. Je voulais que tout cela cesse.

Mes prunelles rencontrèrent leur exacte réplique d'une douce teinte mordorée. Et c'était replonger des années en arrière lorsque cette chambre nous servait d'arrière-plan, c'était retrouver le lycéen dont j'étais amoureuse. C'était le revoir à travers les lueurs du somptueux crépuscule et craindre qu'il disparaisse à tout instant. C'était subir de nouveau ces sentiments si humains qu'étaient la peur, l'angoisse et l'excitation. Comment pouvait-il me rendre aussi humaine alors qu'il ne l'était pas lui-même ? Comment arrivait-il à faire resurgir en moi ce que j'avais de plus « femme » et non « femelle » ?

_Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

_J'aurais aimé te dire que mes pas m'ont mené à toi, qu'il a suffit que mon cœur dicte la route qui m'emmènerait vers toi mais ce serait te mentir. Alors je serais moins noble et plus honnête en te répondant que Daniel m'en a averti.

Même divorcé, même trompé, il continuait à veiller sur mon bien-être. Daniel ne saurait me prouver être davantage celui qu'il me fallait et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui que je désirais. Je me contentais d'opiner, regardant un moment les alentours. Tout était exactement comme nous l'avions laissé si ce n'était que nous n'étions plus les mêmes. Je n'étais plus la banale jeune fille qui patientait rêveuse que son amoureux ne franchisse le seuil de cette fenêtre, je n'étais pas non plus la rêveuse naïve qui avait cru pouvoir renier bon nombres de conventions pour maintenir près d'elle son premier grand amour.

_Je me retrouve dans la même position qu'un demi siècle auparavant. J'ai peur de ce qui adviendra de nous, de ce que je pourrais faire et des conséquences de mes actes. Je me revois penché sur ton corps étendu sans savoir s'il m'était possible d'en faire davantage.

_Je n'aurais pas broncher à l'époque

Un court silence suivit mes propos, un silence embarrassé, gênant. Nous en avions l'habitude. Je finissais par le trouver presque reposant, ce qui était le comble du paradoxe. Contemplant ses traits incertains, je compris qu'il n'en dirait davantage car il en avait déjà trop dit. Il avait également lutté sept jours pour me reconquérir. Il ne souhaitait en faire davantage. Mais sa venue en ces lieux me déterminait qu'il pensait notre histoire encore possible. Et c'était cela qui m'intriguait davantage.

_Que t'a-t-il Daniel ?

_Que tu arrivais prochainement sur Forks, que tu comptais porter le deuil de ton père un moment. Il a aussi souligné qu'il me dépècerait si je m'avisais de te faire souffrir de nouveau, qu'il escomptait que je pourvois à tous mes engagements puisque je l'avais empêché d'en faire de même. Il a ajouté qu'il savait perdre cette guerre, qu'il s'avouait vaincu tant que j'étais apte à faire ton bonheur, tant que j'étais celui dont tu avais besoin. Il y eut de nombreux jurons italiens que je t'épargnerais.

Nous eûmes un sourire de connivence, juste pour l'apparence. Ses doigts, presque tremblants se dirigèrent vers ma joue dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Il eut ce moment d'incertitude où j'ignorais si c'était vraiment ce que je souhaitais, cet zone de no man's land où l'irréparable n'avait pas été encore commis mais déjà amorcé. Son regard m'envoûta, le rythme de sa respiration se cala sur la mienne, vive et saccadée. Nos odeurs se mêlaient dans le fin espace que nous avions inconsciemment laissé entre nous.

_Il t'aime énormément.

_J'en ai conscience. Il était celui dont j'avais réellement besoin sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

Cette interpellation ne l'arrêta pourtant pas. Il savait que je bluffais. J'étais une si piètre menteuse. Dès l'instant où ses doigts m'effleurèrent, j'en perdis le souffle. C'était viscéral, comme renaître de ses cendres. Plus de trou béant à l'intérieur de la poitrine, plus de douleur. Juste un moment de profonde adoration, de plénitude.

_Que dois-je faire à présent ? J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu veux que je fasse, ce que j'ai le droit de faire. Ai-je le droit de t'aimer ou seulement de demeurer dans ton sillage ? Ai-je le droit de respirer ou me condamnes-tu à errer, brisé ?

J'aimerais te redonner cette vie que je t'ai enlevé par mégarde. J'aimerais que tu retrouves ton père, ton innocence. Je me damnerais sans jeu de mot si cela m'était possible.

_Edward...

_Je t'aime Bella, c'est mon plus bel argument. Je ne peux en dire davantage comme je ne peux te promettre de te rendre parfaitement heureuse comme tu l'aurais été avec Daniel mais je m'efforcerais à chaque seconde de notre éternité à te prouver combien tu comptes pour moi, combien tu m'es essentielle. Je me contenterais de t'aimer inlassablement jusqu'à ce que la mort ait eu raison de moi. Je serais ce que tu voudras de moi.

_S'il te plaît...

_Je ne te demande pas de me croire maintenant mais permets moi une éternité pour te le prouver.

Comment tout simplement résister à cela ? Il m'offrait en quelques tirades ce que je voulais absolument entendre. Il savait comment m'atteindre et j'étais bien trop faible pour paraître indifférente ou peut-être n'en avais-je tout simplement pas envie ? Peut-être qu'il était temps que je nous accorde cette seconde chance, que j'accepte que notre passé fut douloureux, semé d'embûches mais quelle relation n'en avait connu de pareilles ? Peut-être que nous en avions assez souffert et qu'après un demi-siècle de repentance, le temps était venu pour nous deux, de connaître les délices d'un avenir si ce n'était parfait du moins le plus prometteur possible. Je continuerais à douter de lui, certainement, à craindre pour moi-même mais je souhaitais prendre ce risque. Était-ce si mal de vouloir saisir la nouvelle chance qui nous était accordée ? Ce fut sur cette ultime pensée que je me penchais sur ses lèvres, lentement lui laissant le soin de faire le dernier pas. Il ne se fit pas prier et soudain, ce fut sous ses lèvres salvateurs que je revivais, sous sa fougueuse étreinte que je m'abandonnais. Je me souvenais n'avoir plus aucune raison de m'éloigner. Je n'étais plus épouse, je n'étais plus promise, plus contrainte. J'étais juste Bella Swan, vampire à mes heures perdues et terriblement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Et c'était dans ses bras que je me retrouvais, que je me reconstruisais car il ne suffisait que de cela. J'aurais pu passer une éternité à chercher les bribes de ma personne qu'avait dispersé le vent des Soupirs mais il avait fallut d'un instant à Edward Cullen pour me rendre plus complète que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Et c'était dans ses bras que la peur s'évaporait, que je n'avais plus à craindre pour ce qui adviendrait.

C'était avec lui que je me devais de demeurer.

Souhaitant lui faire part de cette dernière idée, je me détachais de ses lèvres pour l'entendre grogner, ce qui ne fit que m'amuser davantage. Je tins son visage entre mes mains, fixant son regard dans le mien avant de lui murmurer à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point il m'était nécessaire.

_Il m'a fallut cinquante ans pour me remettre de mes blessures. Arranges toi pour ne plus les provoquer.

_C'est une promesse que je ne serais que trop ravi de tenir tant qu'elle implique que tu demeures à mes côtés et c'est là tout mon désir.

Sur ces derniers mots, il m'embrassa de nouveau, m'enivrant davantage à chacune de ses portées.

Et c'était sur ses lèvres que je me rendais compte de ce que nous engagions. Cela nous était nécessaire d'être ensemble. Il en allait de notre survie. Nous ne pouvions envisager un seul instant de prendre une route différente, une décision divergente. Je me devais d'être avec lui. Il se devait d'être avec moi. Nous ne saurions exister sans cela.

Pendant cinquante ans, j'avais cru pouvoir me guérir d'Edward Cullen comme s'il était possible de trouver un remède qui nous soignerait de la plus belle part de nous-même. Je m'étais crue assez forte pour ne jamais plus succomber à ses charmes, ne plus croire en son amour. Il avait fallut de sept jours, cent soixante-huit heures et six cent quatre milles huit cent secondes pour bouleverser toutes mes croyances, mes supposées oppositions, pour réaménager mon éternité à sa convenance.

Que pouvait être sept jours comparer à l'éternité ? Combien l'éternité devenait faible et fragile quand elle est remise en cause par sept journées tout autant de matinées et de soirées !

Et pourtant, il avait suffit de sept journées pour que mon éternité se voit renforcée et invincible.

C'était sur cette vision de mon éternité que s'acheva notre baiser, emportée par le doux sourire de celui que je n'aurais pu cesser aimer.


	18. Epilogue

Passer l'éternité avec Edward était la chose la plus aisée qu'il m'avait été de faire. Me « réveiller » à ses côtés, le sentir contre moi, en moi, savourer ses sourires, son extraordinaire présence. C'était comme si j'avais vécu pour me retrouver là, que depuis le début, c'était à ses côtés que je me devais d'évoluer. C'était comme retourner à la maison après un long séjour à l'étranger, c'était suivre la lumière de son porche à travers les décennies. C'était renaître de ses cendres lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins.

Aimer Edward pendant une éternité était la chose plus belle que j'eus à faire. L'entendre me murmurer à quel point je lui étais essentielle, à quel point il était heureux de m'avoir près de lui, à quel point il ne pouvait imaginer une seconde que j'échappe à son emprise. C'était comme si nous avions toujours vécu de cette manière, comme si aucune séparation n'avait eu lieu, comme si je n'avais connu aucun autre homme, comme si durant cinquante années, je ne l'avais pas haï.

« Comme si », cela s'avérait déjà moins certain.

Edward, fidèle à sa promesse, n'avait pas laissé un jour, une minute, une seconde s'égrenait sans se fonder à me rendre la plus heureuse des femmes, sans tenter de me convaincre qu'il ne quitterait plus, que je n'aurais à souffrir. Il s'efforçait chaque instant de me prouver que j'étais la seule, l'unique, qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu aucune autre et qu'aucune autre ne me suivrait.

A force du temps, je m'étais satisfaite de ses propos et me contentais à présent de savourer notre avenir avec une délectation qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue.

Le soleil était bien haut, ce matin, resplendissant dans les contrées de Juneau. Au loin, le souffre du vent était percevable dans sa folle course entre les montagnes. Les sublimes fragrances de la forêt environnante me parvinrent régulièrement.

Sous mes doigts irradiant sous les rayons audacieux telles de magnifiques diamants, miroitaient d'autres joies d'une préciosité supérieure. La peau marmoréenne que je caressais du bout des doigts frémissait à chaque contact de nos deux épidermes comme si j'étais maîtresse de celui-ci, comme si à la moindre inflexion, il me suivrait avec grande obéïssance.

En réponse à l'attention que je lui prodiguais, le maître de cette peau s'efforçait à déposer sur chaque partie de mon corps des baisers de plus en plus ardents qui laissait prévoir ce qui suivrait.

Je ne pus retenir quelques gémissements lorsqu'il s'aventura au niveau de ma poitrine, descendant sur mon ventre. De mon autre main, je fourrageais dans ses boucles cuivrées, appréciant le contact soyeux avant que l'anneau dorée qui y contrastait ne m'accapare totalement.

Quelques années après nos retrouvailles, j'avais consenti à être son épouse. Moi, Bella Swan, avait accepté pour la seconde fois de renoncer à son nom en sachant parfaitement que je ne retrouverais plus l'ancien. Cela m'avait semblé la chose la plus naturelle à faire : Etre sienne de cette ultime manière.

Sur cette pensée, je le forçais à remonter vers mes lèvres, tant j'avais ce besoin transcendant que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Trop impatient de me contenter, il s'empara avidement de mes lippes, ne leur laissant dès ce moment aucun répit. Sous son ombre, je me retrouvais, complète et entière. Dans l'étreinte de ses bras puissants, j'acceptais de m'abandonner entièrement. Et sous ses caresses, je m'enivrais avec ostentation.

Seigneur que j'aimais cet homme, que j'adorais ce vampire. Il y aurait pu y avoir des décennies de douleur, de souffrance infinie, tout m'aurait paru tolérable tant j'étais certaine qu'à l'issue de cela, je le retrouverais pour quelques instants, l'aimerait pour quelques moments.

Audacieuse et trépidante, je laissais errer mes canines sur sa jugulaire, transperçant sa fine peau et laissant le divin nectar s'échapper de son cœur. Un grondement animal se fit entendre dans sa gorge qui se transforma en un gémissement de contentement lorsque ma langue se fraya un chemin sur la plaie, s'y délectant plus que de mesure. S'il m'était arrivé de commettre une entrave à mon régime végétarien, cela aurait été de me nourrir du sang de mon aimé, cette sensation orgasmique balayant tout éthique.

_Tu es bien trop tentante, mon cœur murmura-t-il, fourrageant ses prunelles rendues onyx par le désir contre les miennes.

Je remontais jambe le long de son flanc lui signifiant parfaitement ce que j'attendais avant de répondre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi résistait à la tentation ?

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors qu'il se rapprochait avec une lenteur infinie du mien. Du bout des lèvres, il dessina la ligne de ma mâchoire avant de replonger son regard dans le mien.

_Je t'aime Isabella Cullen.

_Je t'aime Edward Cullen répondis-je, toujours aussi émue à ses mots.

Cela n'aurait pu mieux être. Je m'étais longtemps blâmée de mes erreurs mais à me retrouver là, je me remerciais de les avoir commises car elle m'avait menée là où je n'aurais cru m'aventurer. Au creux de mon _éternité_.


End file.
